A Girl Called Henry
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: After fighting undead Pirates, surviving the Kraken, venturing over the edge and facing the man who killed her mother, Henrietta 'Henry' Sparrow is on a journey with her father to find the Fountain of Youth. MOSTLY OLD STORY.
1. Prologue

**Update!**

**Familiar readers: Since watching the fourth movie I've gone back over this story and realized it needs revision. A _lot_ of revision. So you may notice a few differences if you're re-reading this. Just a heads up. **

**New readers: As I stated above I've been revising this story, but that doesn't change the fact that this story was written when I first started writing here. Please bear that in mind. So how the first three films are written won't be as good in comparison to how the fourth is.**

* * *

Prologue

Henry. At first, you would think that a boy was writing this, but you would be wrong. My real name is Henrietta, but I prefer Henry.

My life started out awful. No one but me knew about my past until a certain point in the story, so to keep you all reading, I'll reveal my past to you when we get to that certain point. I lived this horrible life until I was ten. It was at this age when I decided to run away, eventually finding myself in the small town of Port Royal. Here, I was taken in by a blacksmith known as Will Turner, who kept me fed and gave me a roof to live under. It was quite peaceful for two years, until the day of Norrington's promotion ceremony.

It was on this day I met someone who changed my life forever. Who made me think about other people in a whole new way. He was a pirate. By on the inside, I knew that he is a good man.


	2. On the Streets

On the Streets

That life changing day started out as any ordinary day. I woke up late, as usual, and before I knew it, I was out and about on the streets of the town. Unlike normal girls my age, I wore a baggy white shirt and brown breeches, topped with brown boots and an old fisherman's hat. The clothes were Will's old clothes, but he let me wear them. He understood my need for boy's clothes.

So anyway, I circled the town a few times before I caught sight of Will walking towards the Governor's house.

"Will!" I shouted, hurrying over to him.

Will paused and turned to face me. He was wearing the usual clothing a man of his status would wear, and he was carrying a box; a sword in it, I guessed.

"Ye goin' ta see ya girlfriend?" I asked him.

Will gave me a playful nudge. I was one of the few people who knew that Will had a crush on the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth. You see, Elizabeth and her father had been crossing over from England when they came upon a ship that had been attacked. Will was the only survivor, and they took him in. Ever since then, Will had been working as a blacksmith.

"For your information," he began, "I'm delivering this sword to Governor Swann for the ceremony today."

"A sword ye won' take credit for. Again," I said to him.

Will was a nice guy an all, but he had a little trouble standing up for himself. I knew for a fact that Will had spent weeks, maybe even _months_, making that sword, and he wasn't even going to take credit for his own hard work.

"I'm going to be late, so just run along and try and keep out of the Commodore's way; you know he hates to see you dressed like that," Will informed, and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I was right.

I gave him one of my cheeky grins before high-tailing it into the town. Ever since I arrived Norrington had always been trying to persuade me to dress like a girl, with no luck of course. In my opinion, dresses were for sissy's (no offence to Elizabeth) and I was in no way, a sissy.

So I made my way down to the harbour, finding nothing else to do. I didn't know it, but my life was about to change drastically. For better or for worse? You'll have to decide for yourself.


	3. The Mysterious Man

The Mysterious Man

So there I was, just minding my own business, until I spotted a sight quite like no other. My first glimpse of Captain Jack Sparrow. But I didn't know who he was at that point.

What caught my attention was how he was coming into port. His boat was sailing under the water, only the mast showing, and he stood on top of that same mast. And as if he'd planned it, he stepped right off onto the pier. I hid behind one of the trees, watching as he talked to the harbour master. He gave him some coins, the harbour master was satisfied, and then Jack continued onwards, stealing a pouch full of money on the way.

Now, this was probably the most exciting thing that had ever happened in Port Royal since I got here (and that's really saying something) so I decided to follow him. And by the time I caught up with him, he'd slipped past two arguing guards known as Mullroy and Murtogg. Probably the worst guards in the entire Royal Navy. As I paused in front of them they were saying something about ships being real. How they got onto this argument was beyond me.

"Uh...guys?" I spoke up.

The two of them turned to me before I pointed towards the _Interceptor_. Jack was standing at the helm, playing ships like a little kid. I stayed on the pier as the two guards ran up and confronted him. Jack tried to outsmart them, and it appeared to have been working, until a sudden splash interrupted them.

I realized that someone had fallen off the fort, and Jack seemed to see this as well. He acted fast and dived in to save whoever it was. As he was doing this, I felt some sort of pulse; almost like a shock wave, followed by a sudden change in the wind. But not only did the wind change, it also picked up a bit.

My mind was taken off of this when Jack emerged. The two guards and I hurried over to help him, but when they laid the person down, I realized who it was.

"It's Elizabeth! The Governor's daughter!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice at a level so it sounded like a boy's.

This worked on the three men, who were more occupied with Elizabeth. When they found she wasn't breathing, Jack used his knife to cut her corset. Her eyes shot open immediately, and she began to cough up the water she swallowed.

"Never would have thought of that!" one of the guards commented.

"Then clearly you haven't been to Singapore," Jack responded.

I then heard approaching footsteps, so looked up. Seeing Norrington approach, I began to back away, but became distracted when Jack held up something that was around Elizabeth's neck. It was some sort of gold medallion, a skull carved into it.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked, but Elizabeth never got the chance to answer.

"On your feet!" Norrington commanded.

Jack got up immediately and I began to back away further. But I still stayed on the scene, wanting to know what happened.

"Shoot him!" the Governor commanded after seeing Elizabeth in only her underwear.

"Father!" Elizabeth interrupted. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Thankfully, the Commodore obliged, and all the muskets were lowered.

"I believe thanks is in order."

Norrington held out his hand. Jack went to shake it, but Norrington snatched his hand firmly and rolled up Jack's sleeve. A pirate brand lay on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, Pirate?"

"Hang him!" the Governor ordered, as Norrington rolled up Jack's sleeve further.

On his arm a tattoo was visible; an image of a bird soaring over ocean waves.

"Well, well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected.

I continued to back away even further as Norrington examined Jack's things. He said that Jack was the worst pirate he'd ever heard of, which I smirked at. I turned and began to slip away, knowing that Norrington was too occupied to notice me.

Well, at least I thought he was occupied enough.

"And don't think that I didn't see you...Henrietta," he suddenly spoke.

I stopped dead in my tracks and scowled at the use of my full name. Mr. Newly-promoted spun round and grabbed me by the arm, before he snatched my hat from my head. My hair fell down, and I noticed Jack go wide eyed in the background. Proof that my boy disguise _does_ work. Sometimes.

"And you should be wearing proper lady's clothing instead of those...cabin boy's rags. Didn't Mr. Turner tell you that?"

"Firstly," I began, snatching my hat back off him, "me name's _Henry_! Second, I absolutely _despise_ dresses! And thirdly, 'Mr. Turner', understands my hatred for the retched things!"

I roughly placed the hat back on my head, not bothering to tuck my hair back in.

"Now, if ye excuse me, I 'ave be'er things ta be doin' back at the shop!"

And with that, I turned on my heel and proudly walked away, my head held high. No one calls me by my proper name and gets away with it.


	4. The Sword Fight

The Sword Fight

News certainly travels fast in Port Royal. In the space of five minutes, I had learnt that Jack had threatened Elizabeth in order to get away, and was somewhere in the port. On my way back to the shop, I bumped into Will. He didn't look too happy.

"Will, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Some filthy pirate threatened Miss Swann!" he said bitterly.

"One: the Governor ain't 'ere, so just call 'er Elizabeth. And two: I saw it happen; 'e saved 'er life," I explained.

"Before he threatened her!" Will pointed out.

"But wha' can ye expect!" I said. "He _is_ a pirate, after all."

But Will just ignored me as we headed back to the shop. But when we walked inside, we both sensed that something was wrong. The mule was running in circles in a fit of terror, as if he was trying to get away from something. I jumped down from the step by the door and calmed the animal whilst Will gazed around the shop. Satisfied that nothing was around, he shed his outer coat and placed it on the chair. We both gazed over to Mr. Brown, who was still stone drunk from the previous night.

"Right where I left you," Will said.

"Now there's a surprise," I commented sarcastically.

Will shook his head at me, but his smile dropped when he noticed a small hammer lying on the anvil. A hammer we both knew wasn't there before.

"Not where I left you," Will said, suspicious.

"Wow. Even the 'ammer's tired of Mr. Brown so decided ta get up an' do the work itself," I commented.

But Will ignored me. His attention was on the tricorn hat in the corner of the room. I recognized the hat immediately. But before I could warn Will, the blade of a sword slapped down on his hand. We both looked up to see Jack standing in front of us.

"You're the one they're hunting," Will realized, backing away. "The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar; have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"Why ask somethin' like tha'?" I asked.

Jack turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"You again?" he questioned.

"Yes, me again," I answered back. "This is the shop where I work. I would've been back a whole lot sooner, but I had to 'ave a little chat with 'Mr. calls-everyone-by-their-proper-_ti'all_-even-if-they're-good-friends'."

Jack just frowned at me, confused. Not the first person who's done that to me, and certainly wouldn't be the last.

"We've both made an effort to avoid familiarity with pirates," Will spoke, answering Jack's question.

"Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on either of your records, so if you'll excuse me..."

Jack turned to go, but Will grabbed hold of a near-by sword and pointed it at him. Jack turned to Will again.

"Ye think that's wise, boy?" he asked. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"Ye know, 'e's got a point, Will," I said. "Maybe ye should think this one through?"

"I have," Will answered, turning back to Jack. "You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little," Jack answered, before attacking.

They both fought each other, swords clanging loudly. I watched the battle in awe, impressed by Will's skills. He had been practising with swords for as long as I've been here, and maybe even before that. He taught me a bit of sword fighting too, but I wasn't as skilful as he was.

"Henry!" he called from the fight. "Go for help!"

"I'm not yer lap dog, Will!" I answered back. "And besides, if I see Norrington again, 'e'll give me another one of 'is talks about bein' a lady!"

"Just do it!" Will shouted at me.

I realized just how angry he was, so decided not to argue. The last time Will got angry with me he'd thrown three swords in my direction, and each ended up sticking out of the door. With me in the middle.

I rolled my eyes before hurrying out the door. I raced along the street until I came across Norrington and his men.

"Hey, I found tha' Sparrow person!" I said, running up to him.

Norrington's attention was caught.

"Where?" he asked.

I led them to the shop. I went to open the door, but found it jammed. Will had done his little door-jamming trick with the sword again!

"'E's in 'ere!" I informed.

The soldiers began to ram the door down, and after the third attempt, were successful in their mission. We all hurried in to find Jack lying unconscious on the floor, Mr. Brown standing with a smashed bottle in his hand and Will cornered, covered in red sand stuff.

The soldiers circled Jack before Norrington entered the room.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," he commented. "You have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

I rolled my eyes. I just couldn't understand how these men could think that Mr. Brown could do this amount of work. He can't even stand on his own feet half the time!

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," the drunk man answered.

I decided there was no point arguing in Will's favour. No one would have probably listened to me, anyway.

"Well, I trust you that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped," Norrington commented. "Take him away."

The soldiers grabbed the pirate and dragged him away, Norrington following. When they were all gone and Mr. Brown had gone back to sleep again, I approached Will.

"What happened to ye; ye bath in some sort of red dust?" I asked sarcastically.

"What happened to you; no room left in the orphanage?" Will answered back sarcastically, but it wasn't a very good comeback.

I just shook my head and moved off, sitting in the corner of the room. I didn't know it, but that night, my life would be changed. Forever.


	5. Attack on Port Royal

Attack on Port Royal

It was evening and long past my bedtime, but I wasn't going to remind Will of that. He hammered away at one of his new creations while I sat in the corner, polishing another sword. We worked in silence, each concentrating on our own goals. But we both paused when an eerie feeling overcame us. Will looked up towards the window. Something wasn't right. We both opened the window and peered out, noticing that the alleyway was surrounded in fog. A black cat raced past us before disappearing into the night.

"Why do I get the feelin' tha' somethin' bad is about ta happen?" I asked Will.

But he just shrugged.

"You're not the only one," he spoke. "I have that same feeling."

I nodded and we both went back to work.

Nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

A loud BOOM suddenly echoed through the night, followed by the ground suddenly shaking beneath us. Will instinctively flung himself on top of me in case the building came down.

"PIRATES!" someone called from outside.

Will didn't think twice before hurrying over to the rack and arming himself.

"Are ye mad, Will?" I exclaimed. "Ye can't fight them alone!"

"I have to!" Will replied. "I've been practising for this since I first arrived here!"

I shook my head and let out a deep sigh. He was really taking this _way_ too seriously.

"Then let me 'elp!" I blurted out.

Will shot me a warning glare.

"You will do no such thing!" he said. "You will stay here where it's safe!"

But I snatched up a sword anyway, looking reluctant. Will grabbed hold of my arm.

"Henry, listen to me!" he began.

But he couldn't continue, for we heard the window smash behind us. We turned our heads to see a lit bomb on the floor. We didn't have much choice. Still holding onto my arm, Will dragged me out the door just as the bomb exploded.

"I guess I'll 'ave ta fight now!" I told him.

Before Will could argue a screaming woman rushed past us, a black-bearded pirate chasing after her. Will took out his axe and hurried after them. I watched in triumph as he threw the axe at the pirate, it hitting the man's spine. Will hurried away, retrieving the axe at the same time. He must have expected me to follow – which I didn't.

I hurried away in the opposite direction, striking the pirates whenever I got the chance. I kept on going, knowing that if I paused, I would probably end up dead like so many around me. I began to run out of breath so hid in an alleyway in order to regain it. Just as I disappeared into the shadows I noticed the moon appear overhead. I heard someone coming so leant up against the wall in fright. But what I saw next would give me nightmares for a long time afterwards.

A pirate emerged from round the corner, a terrified man in his grip. The pirate drove his sword into the citizen before allowing him to drop dead. But there was something wrong with the pirate. Even though he had his back turned to me, I could still see that he was rather skinny. Too skinny.

He paused suddenly, and I realized that he could hear me breathing. I covered my mouth. The pirate spun round and I could only just stop myself from screaming. Just.

Instead of a normal face, I could see a skeleton face. His clothing was ripped and his flesh was hanging down from his bones. Or, what was left of his flesh. I continued to watch as the moon disappeared behind the clouds, the pirate changing back to normal. He moved off, satisfied that there was no one there.

I kept my eyes on him until he completely disappeared.

_What just happened? _

After that thought I fainted. Embarrassing, but if you had seen it, you would have fainted too.


	6. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

I woke up to the sensation of a dog licking my face.

"Hey! Get off me!" I told it.

The dog leapt up and hurried away. I would have been a lot nicer to it, but what can I say? I was in a bad mood. I stood up and exited the alleyway, where I was met by the sight of Port Royal in ruins. I gasped. But my attention fell to Will, who was lying unconscious in the street.

"Will!"

I hurried over to him just as he was starting to come round.

"Are ye all righ'?" I asked him.

Will sat up, rubbing his head.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.

I helped him up and we both surveyed the scene in front of us. I was about to tell Will what I saw last night, but a horrified expression appeared on his face before I could bring up the subject.

"They took Elizabeth!" Will yelled.

"Wha'?" I began. "Are ye sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he shouted back at me, before taking off at a run across the port.

Not knowing what else to do, I hurried after him.

* * *

Upon arriving at Fort Charles Will stormed straight up to the Commodore.

"They've taken her!" he began. "They've taken Elizabeth!"

Norrington didn't even look up.

"Mr Murtogg, remove this man, and the young lady, too," he commanded.

Murtogg leaned forward, but Will shook him off. He then went to remove me, but it only took one of my death glares to make him think otherwise.

"We have to hunt them down!" Will continued. "We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" the Governor asked. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"I 'ave information concernin' the pirates?" I piped up.

But no one listened. Will just gave me a look that said '_tell me later_'.

"That, Jack Sparrow."

We all turned to look at Murtogg, who was the one who spoke.

"He talked about the _Black Pearl_," he continued.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy added.

This gave Will an idea. And in my opinion, when Will gets an idea, it means we're all doomed.

"Ask him where it is!" he suggested. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"

"No," Norrington said simply. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell; ergo, they are _not_ his allies."

It did make sense, but that still didn't mean Jack didn't know where the pirates went. Norrington turned back to his previous conversation, but Will interrupted.

"That's not good enough!" he shouted, slamming his axe into the table.

I jumped as he did. I'd rarely ever seen Will like this, but I knew enough not to get in his way when he was. I moved away as the Commodore spoke silently to Will, trying to explain something to him. But whatever it was, Will didn't seem satisfied. He walked straight past me and towards the prison. I immediately knew what he was doing, so followed him.

* * *

We hurried down the stairs until we arrived in front of Jack's cell. He was lying down on the floor, as if nothing had ever happened outside.

"You there, Sparrow!" Will demanded.

Jack looked up.

"Eh?"

"Ye know of the ship tha' was 'ere last night?" I asked. "The _Black Pearl_?"

Jack laid down again.

"I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make birth?" Will asked.

"_Where does it make birth?_" Jack repeated. "Have you not heard the stories?"

"Ye're talkin' to a man 'ho 'ates pirates," I reminded Jack. "'Course he wouldn' 'ave 'eard them."

Jack nodded in agreement, before continuing.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants," he began, "sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except, by those who already know where it is."

"Tha' don't even make sense," I said.

"'Course it doesn't," Jack said. "That's the whole point."

I raised my eyebrows.

"The ship's real enough," Will said. "That means it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked, as he studied his fingers.

"Ye're a pirate," I answered.

"And you both want to turn pirate, is that it?" Jack asked.

Will leapt forward, and probably would have strangled Jack if the bars hadn't been there.

"Never!"

I rolled my eyes and Jack continued to study his fingers. Will gave a deep sigh.

"They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it _is_ that you've found a girl!" Jack began.

"Yeah, a girl 'e's friends with but still calls 'er by '_Miss_'," I piped up.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to Will.

"Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will thought about this for a second.

"I can get you out of here?" he suggested.

"How's that, the key's run off," he pointed out.

I looked down the hallway, expecting to see some keys with legs running along. I which time, Will had explained to Jack how those half-pin barrel hinges work. He picked up a bench and wedged it under the door.

"The door should lift free," he finished.

"What's your name?" Jack asked Will, after a long pause.

"Well, as ye know, I'm Henry," I said.

But Jack just ignored me. He was concentrating on Will.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine," Jack said, sitting up. "A good, strong name. No doubt a name for your father, eh?"

Will frowned.

"Yes."

I would have questioned further, but Will gave me a warning glance. Jack thought about this for a second before standing up.

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind," he began. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black_ _Pearl_, and yer Bonny Lass!"

He held out his hand through the bars.

"Do we have an accord?" he asked.

Will hesitated for a moment, before shaking the pirate's hand.

"Agreed."

"Agreed!"

"Well it's about time!" I complained.

Together, Will and I lifted the door off it's hinges and Will threw it to the ground.

"Hurry!" he said. "Someone will have heard that!"

"Not without my effects!" Jack spoke as he retrieved his hat, coat, sword and pistol.

"Why bother with that?" Will asked, referring to Jack's pistol. "You could have escaped before if you were willing to kill me, but you didn't use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack asked, turning round and aiming the pistol at Will.

"Not the best thin' ta say, Will!" I hissed at him.

"When you've only got one shot, it's ideal to wait for the opportune moment," Jack explained. "That wasn't it. Nor is this."

He lowered the pistol before heading out up the stairs. Will and I followed, both confused by what Jack had said.

* * *

We all made our way down to the docks, sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Surprisingly, Will hadn't made an argument against me coming, which I thought was odd. But then again, he probably preferred me to come rather than having me stay in the port on my own and get into trouble.

We hid under a bridge and looked out across the bay.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked. "That ship?"

He pointed at the _Dauntless_, which was floating in the water, untouched by the attack last night.

"_Commandeer_," Jack corrected. "We're gonna Commandeer, that ship. Nautical term."

He pointed over to the _Interceptor_, which was being loaded with supplies. I suddenly understood what Jack was going to do.

"Oh, I see," I began. "We're gonna make it _look_ like we're stealin' the big one, so that Norrington chases after us in the small one, and then when they all come aboard lookin' for us, we swing over to the small one and sail away."

Both men looked at me in confusion.

"How'd you work that out, then?" Jack asked me.

"Because it's obvious," I said simply.

Jack just shook his head before turning to Will.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going," Jack began. "This girl; how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will snapped.

"Oh, good!" Jack spoke, turning back round. "No worries, then."

* * *

Now I've done some ridiculous things in my life, but none of them could top what we did next. Jack ordered us to hide under a boat, and when the coast was clear, we lifted it and splashed into the water. An air bubble formed underneath the boat, allowing us to breath. We continued onwards under the water, me struggling as I wasn't as tall as the two men either side of me.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Will commented.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied.

I suddenly heard Will's startled grunt so turned around. The idiot had got his foot caught in a lobster cage and was unable to get it off. I giggled to myself, earning a scowl from Will.

We eventually made it to the _Dauntless_, where Will was finally able to get the cage off his foot; I used it to disable the rudder. We crept up on the men guarding the ship, attempting to take them by surprise.

"Everybody stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack announced, stepping forward.

Will followed.

"Aye, avast!" he shouted.

But the men just laughed.

"Wha' an idiot," I cursed under my breath.

Gillette stepped forward, not looking fazed at all.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and I doubt young Henrietta would be any use," he said.

This angered me.

"Oh, I'll show ye..." I began, stepping forward.

But Will grabbed hold of my arm, signalling to stay quiet.

"You'll never make it out of the bay," Gillette continued.

Jack stepped forward, pointing his pistol at Gillette's head.

"Son," he began, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

* * *

It wasn't long before the _Interceptor_ came after us, Norrington on board. Whilst they searched the ship me, Jack and Will swung over to the smaller ship. Will and I cut the ropes and Jack steered the ship away. He waved his hat mockingly at the Commodore.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" he shouted. "We would have had a hard time with it by ourselves!"

I was really starting to like this guy. The only reason being he enjoyed annoying Norrington. Suddenly some of the men began to shoot at us. We all ducked until we were out of range.

It was official. My adventure had started, and my life would never be the same again.


	7. Command of a Pirate

Command of a Pirate

Our wonderful ship, the _Interceptor_, sailed through the Caribbean waves, making good time. During this time, Will had been reciting his life story to Jack. It was a long one, so I won't bore you with the details.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," he was just finishing. "When she died I came out here, looking for my father."

"But the search didn' go so well, did it?" I asked him, getting bored of this whole 'life-story' business.

Jack looked as if he wasn't paying much attention either.

"Is that so?" he commented, but it was clear that his mind was somewhere else.

Will finished cleaning his sword and rose to follow Jack. I realized that he was on to something, so tagged along behind.

"My father? Bill Turner," he repeated. "At the jail, it was only _after_ you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack paused, and I could tell from the look on his face that Will's statement was true. He stood up and faced Will, a serious look on his face.

"I knew 'im," he began. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

He walked away, leaving behind me and a very confused Will.

"Bootstrap?" I questioned, turning to Will.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack continued from the helm. "I swear, you look just like him."

Both our attentions had been caught by this. Will's dad had been a pirate? This got me exited. I 'd been living with the son of a pirate! It was better than my father's job, at any rate.

But Will didn't like the sound of this at all. And after being attacked by pirates eight years before, who could blame him?

"It's not true!" he snarled. "He was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!" Jack corrected, rolling his eyes.

At this, Will drew the line. Well...drew his sword. It was pointed straight at Jack, but Jack didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"My father, was _not_ a pirate!" Will said firmly.

"Will, think!" I began. "Yeah, yer dad may be a pirate, but tha' still don' change the fact tha' he may also be a good man."

But Will just ignored me. Usually I would have let this slide, but at that moment, we weren't in the usual circumstances we were normally in.

"Put it away son," Jack spoke, having not even turned to face Will. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

I snickered at this, but soon stopped when Will shot me an angry glare.

"You didn't beat me," Will tried to point out, turning back to Jack. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

At this, Jack finally turned to face him.

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?"

Then in the space of a second, Jack suddenly turned the wheel. This sent the sail hurtling towards us. I had seen it coming, so was able to duck, but Will wasn't so lucky. He saw it too late, so was dragged along with it. He was soon hanging over the edge of the ship, gripping onto the sail like his life depended on it (which it sort of did). I stood up again and gasped at Will. Jack picked up Will's sword, which he had managed to drop during his little detour. He pointed it at Will.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," Jack began. "The only rules that matter are these: What a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, _and_ a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy; so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example; I could let ye drown. But I _can't_ bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesy."

"Wha' am I, a plate of grits?" I asked, my arms crossed.

"No, but I need a man to help me, savvy?" Jack answered.

I just rolled my eyes as he turned back to Will.

"So..."

Jack spun the wheel again, causing Will to fall back on deck. Jack held the blade to Will's throat.

"Can ye sail under the command of a pirate..." he asked, as he flipped the sword so he was holding the blade, offering it back to Will. "...or can you not?"

Will hesitantly took back the sword, before frowning.

"Tortuga?"

Jack grinned.

"Tortuga!"


	8. Tortuga

Before we begin, I noticed something whilst watching the film the other day. Why does Will have hardly any facial hair when he's at the Governor's house, but suddenly the next day, he has a fair amount? Hair doesn't grow _that_ fast, does it?

* * *

Tortuga

We reached Tortuga by nightfall, and even from the ship, I could see that this place was a complete riot. It was no wonder why Jack insisted on anchoring the ship out in the harbour than docking on the pier.

I went to follow Jack and Will into the longboat, but both stopped me.

"Henry, there is _no way_ that I'm letting you come ashore in a place like this," Will said.

"He's right," Jack agreed. "This place is swarming with men who would not think twice about pouncing on a girl your age and taking advantage of her."

I gave a deep and annoyed sigh.

"Look, I'll give ye both two good reasons why I 'ave ta come," I began. "One: _I_ was the one tha' suggested back in Port Royal to tie tha' lobster cage 'round the rudder chain in order ta disable it, so ye two owe me. And two: Ye both know I can disguise meself well enough as a boy."

I placed my hat on my head and tucked my hair in. I pointed towards my head, trying to point out that it _does_ work. Both men exchanged glances, before Jack sighed.

"All right, you can come," Jack sighed in defeat.

Will reluctantly agreed.

* * *

When we reached the shore I could see why both men didn't want me to come ashore. Just like Jack had said, this place was crawling with men who could, and _would_, take advantage of me. Despite my viciousness. Even though my disguise was working (since most of the men were too drunk to notice), Will still had his hand firmly on my shoulder. We followed Jack as he made his way through the town.

"And moreover, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferators bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" he told us.

Just then, two men hurried by, and Jack wordlessly took the staff from one of the men's grasp. Unsurprisingly the man didn't notice.

"What do you think?" Jack asked, gesturing round.

My eyes were watching a man who was not only drinking from two mugs of rum at the same time, but also showering in rum.

"It'll linger," Will commented.

I frowned at him. I wasn't too sure what 'linger' meant, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know.

"I tell ye, mates," Jack continued, "if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Just then, a woman with scarlet red hair and a matching dress approached us. Jack seemed to recognize her.

"Scarlet!" he exclaimed, rushing forwards.

I was about to compliment the woman that the name suited her, but before I could even open my mouth, the woman slapped Jack across the face. Jack frowned in confusion.

"Not sure I deserved that?" he said.

He turned to continue walking, but was then met by another woman. Only this woman had blonde hair and a golden dress.

"Giselle," Jack began.

"Who is she?"

"Wha'?"

SLAP!

The woman stormed off, leaving behind a not-so-very-confused Jack.

"I may have deserved that," he concluded after some thought.

I just rolled my eyes, before following Mr. Slappykens through the crowd.

"We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible," Jack said to us.

"With a crew?" I questioned, remembering the reason why we were here in the first place.

"Ah, yes," Jack agreed, like he had only just remembered. "Well, it just so happens that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga."

We disappeared into one of the taverns, whilst Jack handed Will the staff, who passed it to me. Unsure of what to do with it, I passed it onto a drunk guy.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jack lead us to a dark alley, where we found a pig sty. Well, a pig and one-drunk-guy sty.

Without even giving a second thought Jack threw a bucket of water over the sleeping fellow.

"Curse ye for breathing, ya slack-jawed idiot!" he shouted, holding his dagger up.

I raised my eyebrow, and I could only guess that the other two did the same. The man seemed to recognize Jack.

"Mother's love!" he began. "Jack! Ye should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack began. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Will and I exchanged confused glances. The man on the ground also looked confused before his face lightened up. Probably at the fact that he was going to be getting a free drink.

"Aye," he said. "That'll about do it."

He got up, which was when I realized how much this guy smelled. And I didn't want to be sailing with a smelly crew mate.

Without hesitation, I picked up another bucket of water and chucked it at him.

"Blast ya! I'm already awake!" he shouted.

"Tha' was fer the smell," I simply said.

The other two gave looks of agreement. The man's anger died down before he nodded too.

* * *

A fight had started in the tavern we were in earlier, which I had learned was called the _Faithful Bride_. After buying some drinks Jack walked back over to us.

"Keep a sharp eye," he told Will, before turning to me. "And you, make sure that hat doesn't fall off."

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"If I didn' know be'er, Cap'n Sparrow, I'd say tha' ye care about what 'appens ta me," I said slyly.

"I couldn't care less about what would happen to you," Jack answered. "All I care about is what young William would do to me if you got hurt."

This I had to agree with. Despite Will getting beaten by Jack already, those tables could easily be turned if Jack was the one who had caused my death, or kidnapping. Will was angry enough as it was with Elizabeth being captured an all.

Jack moved away and went to sit down next to the man who I had learnt was called Mr. Gibbs.

I watched the fight around me whilst Will eavesdropped on the two pirates behind us. But this soon stopped when a drunk (and ugly) woman came up to Will and tried to flirt with him. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. The woman soon moved off with a man who was just as ugly, and just as drunk, leaving Will free for another woman to flirt with. This one was a lot prettier than the first, but I didn't like the way she was looking at Will. I gave her a warning glare, which she ignored, so I moved away towards the two men who were just finishing up.

"Take what ye can!" Jack said.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs agreed, before they banged their mugs together and slammed them down on the table.

At the sudden loud noise of the mugs, Will leapt up, drew his sword, and kicked over the nearest table. The woman who had been flirting with him jumped back in fright, just as everyone else in the tavern stared at Will silently.

"The kid's a bit of a stick, isn't he?" Gibbs asked.

The tavern went back to normal again, as if nothing had happened. Will gave an embarrassed glance back to us.

"Ye 'ave no idea," Jack and I answered together.


	9. Crew and Storm

Crew and Storm

The next morning we rowed back to Tortuga to find that Mr. Gibbs had assembled a crew, but by the looks of them, I wouldn't have been surprised if Mr. Gibbs put up a sign saying '_We're Desperate_'.

Jack, Gibbs, Will and I made our way down the row of men, each inspecting them. Jack was doing most of the inspecting, holding a green banana. _Why_ he was holding a green banana, I still don't know. You never do with Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n," Gibbs said. "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt."

We paused as Jack inspected a dwarf man, who I later learned was a man named Marty.

"And crazy to boot," Gibbs finished.

"So this, is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, using a sarcastic tone.

I nodded in agreement, but Jack ignored us. He walked further along the line until he came to a sailor with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs corrected.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack began, "do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Cotton remained silent, blankly glancing at Gibbs, then back to Jack. Poor man's so stunned, he couldn't even speak.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack demanded, "answer, man!"

I couldn't blame Cotton for not answering, as Jack's last sentence made absolutely no sense in my opinion.

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs explained, stepping in. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out."

Showing us what he meant, Cotton opened his mouth to reveal that, he did in fact, have no tongue.

"How did tha' happen?" I asked, turning to Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs shrugged.

"He wouldn't tell us," he said.

"Oh, I wonder why?" I whispered to myself in a sarcastic tone.

"So he trained the bird to talk for him," Gibbs continued. "No one's yet figured how."

Jack hesitated for a moment. I could easily see that he was embarrassed about having to talk to a bird.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot," he began. "Same question."

"Awk! Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" squawked the bird.

We all raised our eyebrows.

"Translation?" I asked Gibbs.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," he answered.

"Course it does!" Jack said, before turning to Will and I. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad!" Will said.

"Will, ye're talkin' to a man 'ho's holdin' a green banana for no apparent reason. Of course 'is crew's gonna be mad," I pointed out.

Before Jack could make any argument against this, another voice spoke up.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

The voice was female, there was no mistaking that. Jack moved cautiously down the line before he reached a sailor who's face was covered by a large hat. Jack lifted this same hat, to reveal a dark skinned woman.

"Wow, I'm not the only one who can pull off dressin' as a boy," I commented.

Jack ignored me, as his full attention was on the woman.

"Anamaria."

SLAP!

This slap was clearly harder than the previous two, as it sent Jack staggering backwards a few steps, to meet mine and Will's unsurprised faces.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either?" Will said.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack said.

The woman nodded.

"You stole. MY. BOAT!" she yelled at him.

"Actually..."

SLAP!

"Did ye deserve tha' one?" I asked.

But Jack just ignored me. Again.

"Borrowed. Borrowed, without permission," he explained.

"Tha' _is_ stealin', Jack," I pointed out.

"Who asked you?" he snapped back at me, before turning back to Ana. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled.

"You'll get another one!" Jack stammered, now quite scared.

The woman pointed a threatening finger at him and Jack cowered away. I seriously needed to take lessons from this woman.

"I will!" she said.

"A better one!" Will said, stepping in.

"A better one!" Jack echoed him.

"Tha' one!" I pipped up, pointing out towards the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked, before noticing what ship I was pointing at. "_That one?_"

Everyone stared at him, waiting for his decision. Jack considered this, before shouting,

"Aye, that one!"

Anamaria inspected the ship in interest.

"What say you?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" Ana shouted, which was soon followed by the rest of our new crew.

Everyone crowded over to the longboats, Ana pausing briefly to snatch her hat back off Jack and Jack cowering away from her again. I was starting to like her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, it's frightfully bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Gibbs said to Jack, before his gaze turned to me, and he added, "even a miniature one."

In response, I stamped on his foot. Gibbs reached down and held up his injured foot, wincing at the pain. Jack smirked, before looking up at the sky.

"It'll be far worse not to, however," he said, before moving off.

Will, Gibbs and I exchanged confused glances before looking up at the sky.

"Wha' are we lookin' at?" I asked.

"What ever Jack was looking at," Will said.

"Which was apparently, nothing," Gibbs concluded.

* * *

How wrong we were.

In the space of a few hours a storm had rolled in, and a bad one at that. Poor Marty was having a tough time, being the smallest, and the one who was dangling off the ropes most of the time. I was working next to Will before a wave swept us across the deck. By this time Mr. Gibbs had joined us, and all three of us got back up again and proceeded with our job of keeping the ship afloat.

"How can we sail to an island that no one can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yeled over the thunder.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs answered, "but we're not tryin' ta _find_ north, are we?"

"Then where does the compass point to?" I asked. "Damsels in distress?"

But Gibbs didn't hear me. He moved up to where Jack was steering the ship, so I decided to follow, still trying to find the answer to my question. Just as I reached Jack's side a large wave swept over the ship again. I was swept away, and almost swept overboard if a strong hand hadn't grabbed me. At first I thought it was Gibbs, but when I looked up, I just saw Jack's angry face.

"Lass, above deck is no place for a young girl during a storm!" he shouted. "Get below deck, NOW!"

"Look, can ye all STOP TREATIN' ME LIKE A CHILD!" I shouted, but I obliged anyway.

I was starting to hate the wet-clothes feeling I had, and I needed some sleep. If I could get some sleep.


	10. Isla de Muerta

Isla de Muerta

The next day we arrived at the island were Elizabeth was being held captive. A thick, unnatural fog hovered all around us, but despite this, Jack had no problem steering the ship through it. We all watched in silence as we passed through a graveyard of ships.

"Dead men tell no tales!" the parrot squawked.

I had to agree with the bird.

"Puts a chill in the bone, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs stated.

I looked below to see hammer-head sharks swimming amongst the shipwrecks. After we had seen enough the three of us moved away from the railings.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow..." Gibbs began, but I drifted off into my dream world and didn't hear much.

But my attention was caught again, when Gibbs said, "back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

Will and I swung round to face Gibbs.

"Wha'?" I asked.

By the look on his face, Gibbs realized he'd said too much. Will turned to look back up at Jack.

"He failed to mention that," he commented.

"He plays things closer to the vest, now," Gibbs explained, "and a hard learned lesson it was."

I frowned.

"Wha' 'appened?" I asked.

"Well, ya see," he began, "three days out on the venture, his first mate comes to him and says '_everything's in equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure, too_', so Jack gives out the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," Will realized, "so that's the reason for all the..."

He did a bad impression of Jack's odd movements. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Would explain a lot," I agreed, shrugging.

"Reasons got nothing ta do with it," Gibbs continued. "Now Will, Henry, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot; one shot. Well, that won't do much good for hunting, nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol started to look real friendly."

He held up two fingers like a pistol and aimed it at his head. We got the picture.

"But Jack," he continued, "he escaped the island and he still has that single shot; he won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will guessed.

"Aye."

I frowned. I really felt sorry for Jack now, after all he'd been through. In a way, what happened to him seemed quite sad.

"How did Jack get off the island?" I asked.

"Well, I'll tell ye," Gibbs began. "He waded out into the shallows and he waited for three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures came, acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning, he roped together a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."

Now this just sounded ridiculous. I had only known Jack for a few days, but I could already tell that he liked to brag, exaggerate his stories, and sometimes make them up on the spot. Will was in as much disbelief as I was.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" he questioned.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs said.

"But if 'e was on an island, where'd 'e get the rope from?" I asked.

"I didn't."

We all looked up to see Jack staring back at us, me in particular.

"I used human hair," he replied, answering my question, "from my back."

Now that was just _way_ too much information. I threw up in my mouth as I stood again.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack ordered. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Wha' about me?" I asked.

"You?" Jack questioned. "You are to stay here."

"Why?" I demanded, now getting on Jack's nerves.

But did I care? No.

"Haven't we already established this?" Jack asked. "You're simple too young."

"And _I'm_ simple _sick_ of hearin' tha'!" I snapped at him.

"Jack's right," Will stepped in. "It's too dangerous for you, Henry."

"Well, it's either _I_ come with ye so ye can keep an eye on me, _or_ I stay 'ere and reek 'avoc on this 'ere boat?" I suggested.

This caught Will's attention. He knew for a fact how much trouble I could get into without him being there to watch me. Giving a deep sigh, he motioned me towards the longboat. Jack shook his head out of annoyance.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs started, coming over. "What if the worse should happen?"

Jack thought this through.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code," Gibbs said, before moving off.

I turned to Will.

"Wha' code?" I mouthed to him.

He just shrugged.

* * *

I didn't take long for us to row over, where we paused to look at the _Black Pearl_. Jack took out his spyglass and peered through, looking for any signs of life. But he could see nothing.

"Is she there?" Will asked impatiently.

Jack lowered his spyglass.

"No," he said.

"Then, where is she?" I asked.

Jack was silent.

"It's begun," he simply said, snapping his spyglass shut.

* * *

We made our way through the dark cave silently, Jack rowing, Will holding a lantern. I looked on ahead as Jack couldn't see where he was going. But my eyes soon fell upon where a crab was scuttling along the cave floor, right next to a creepy skeleton head.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked, also looking at the skull.

"The Pirate's Code," Jack answered. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"Tha' don' count with me, does it?" I asked, since Jack said the word _man_.

"When I said man, I mean person," Jack corrected himself.

I sighed. At this rate, I probably _would_ end up getting left behind.

"No heroes amongst thieves, then?" Will continued.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one; both of you are," Jack answered. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..."

But I had lost interest. I had noticed that the water below was full of gold coins, close enough for me to grab a few. Will was also looking by the time Jack realized that neither of us were listening.

"...and yer both completely obsessed with treasure," he finished.

At this comment, I decided to resist the urge to swipe a few coins from the water. We pulled the boat up to the shore and I began to follow Jack, but Will stopped me.

"Henry, this is where I draw the line," he said. "You stay here and watch the boat."

I scowled, but nodded anyway. As Will followed Jack, I heard him mutter something about not being obsessed with treasure.

* * *

Sometime later I was still waiting by the boat.

"What's takin' them so long?" I scowled to myself.

I soon heard running footsteps, so shot up from my seat. It wasn't long before Will and Elizabeth came running over to me. But Jack was missing.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

Elizabeth turned to Will in shock.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"Fell behind," Will answered.

I nodded. Knowing him, he probably deserved it.

"We need to hurry," Will spoke, helping Elizabeth into the boat. "The pirates will soon be coming after us."

This gave me an idea.

"Steal the ores," I said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

I hurried round the other longboats and began to collect up all the ores.

"Well, if they don' have no ores..." I began.

"...then they can't come after us," Will finished, joining in.

Once we grabbed them all we loaded them into the boat and cast off.


	11. Making a Stand

Making a Stand

I wasn't long before we were sailing out in open water, back to Port Royal. But it also wasn't long before I spotted an unpleasant sight behind us.

"_Please_ tell me that's our ship's shadow!" I shouted, pointing to the black ship behind us.

Gibbs joined me at the railings, staring at the black ship following us. He turned and began shouting commands at everyone whilst I continued to watch the approaching ship. Elizabeth soon joined me, and gasped.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she proclaimed, storming over to Anamaria, who stood at the helm.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Ana snapped back.

I hurried over, seeing if I could help in any way.

"We're shallow on the drafts, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye," Ana answered.

"Then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she suggested, pointing.

I had no idea what she meant, but whatever it was, it was a good plan in Gibbs' eyes.

"We don't have ta outrun them long, but just long enough!" he said.

"Lighten the ship!" Ana commanded.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Gibbs shouted.

Lot's of things were thrown over board, and the plan seemed to be working, until I noticed something.

"They've got the ores out!" I shouted, pointing.

Everyone turned round, and sighed in dismay.

"It was a good plan," Ana commented, "up 'til now."

"Gibbs!"

We all turned to see Will running up to us.

"We have to make a stand, we must fight!" he said. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" Ana asked sarcastically.

"Anything! Everything!" Will said. "Anything we have left!"

Gibbs hesitated, before smiling.

"Load the guns!" he ordered.

But not long after this, I heard Gibbs shouting again.

"The _Pearl_ is gonna luff up on our port quarter!" he shouted. "She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

I looked out at the approaching ship. If Gibbs was right, we would never get a good aim. Unless...

"Lower the anchor on the right side," I spoke up.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"On the starboard side!" I corrected myself.

"You're daft, girl!" Ana yelled. "All three of you are!"

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs commented.

The anchor was lowered, and as soon as it caught on a rock, the _Interceptor_ swung around to face the _Pearl_.

"NOW!" Will shouted.

"FIRE ALL!" Elizabeth shouted.

Cannons fired. We shot at any men trying to swing over. I was still aware that these men couldn't die through my earlier encounter, but I didn't want to tell anyone. They wouldn't have listened to me, anyway.

"We could do with a few more ideas!" Gibbs shouted over the cannon fire.

"Your turn!" Elizabeth shouted at Will.

"We could use a Devil's dowry!" Gibbs suggested.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We give them her!" Ana yelled, pointing a gun at Elizabeth.

"She's not what their after," Will explained.

Elizabeth felt round her neck for something.

"The medallion?"

That's when I remembered the medallion that had been around Elizabeth's neck the day Jack rescued her. It certainly explained why Elizabeth had been kidnapped. Without a second thought Will hurried below deck to look for it.

We continued to fight until the main mast suddenly came hurtling down. I leapt out the way as it did before standing up again to fight off the pirates that had come aboard. I fought along side Gibbs, but we were both knocked over by a particularly large pirate, who threatened Gibbs. But someone suddenly swung over, knocking the pirate into the water. As me and Gibbs stood up, the person landed next to us. It was Jack.

"Jack!"

"It's ye!" I exclaimed.

Jack ignored me as he took out an old rum flask, handing it to Mr. Gibbs.

"Bloody empty!" he commented before hurrying away.

I continued to fight,until I saw Elizabeth rush past me. She knelt down where the mast had fallen on top of the grate. That's when I realized Will was still below deck.

"Will!" I shouted, hurrying over to Elizabeth's side.

We tried to move the mast out the way, but it wouldn't budge.

"We can't move it!" Elizabeth gasped.

But before any more could be done, we were grabbed by pirates and dragged away.

"ELIZABETH! HENRY!"

I tried to struggle, but it was no use. We had lost.


	12. A Costly Mistake

A Costly Mistake

We were forced onto the _Black Pearl_ where we were all tied to the mast. Jack stood a little way off, his hands tied up.

"If any of ye, so much as _thinks _the word 'Parley', I'll have yer guts for garters!" a irate threatened, who I later learned was called Pintel.

But whatever his name was, he apparently wasn't very good at tying people up. This was proved when Elizabeth ducked under the ropes and made for Barbossa. But before she could get close, the _Interceptor_ exploded. Elizabeth froze and I gasped. Will had still been on there. Now he was gone.

Elizabeth attacked Barbossa in anger. I ducked under the ropes and went to join her, but a strong arm prevented me from doing so. I spun round and my eyes met Jack's, who had a firm hold on me. I tried to struggle from his grasp, but he gave me a look that said '_do you think that will help?_', so I stopped.

Elizabeth on the other hand, was thrown into the hands of some other pirates, who clawed at her. She screamed.

"Barbossa!"

I knew that voice. Jack and I turned to see Will standing on the railings of the ship. He jumped down and pointed a pistol at Barbossa.

"She goes free!" he commanded.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked, walking across the deck to him.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die!" Barbossa pointed out.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack muttered under his breath.

"You can't," Will stated, before standing on the railings again, "I can."

He pointed a pistol under his chin. I struggled again, but found that Jack still had a grip on me.

"Like that," he whispered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

Jack let go of me and stood in front of Barbossa.

"No one," he tried to explain. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's second nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, but a _eunuch_."

"My name is Will Turner!" Will blurted out. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

Jack hesitantly walked back towards me.

"E's a spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill," a young sailor named Ragetti pipped up, "come back to 'aunt us!"

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!" Will said.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said after some thought.

"Elizabeth goes free! And so does Henry," Will stated, gesturing towards Elizabeth and I.

Barbossa turned to me, and I sent him a glare that could have killed him, if he hadn't been an undead Pirate.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"And the crew!" Will added. "The crew are not to be harmed!"

Barbossa stepped forwards.

"Agreed!"

* * *

Sometime later, Elizabeth was being made to walk the plank. Will was struggling to get at Barbossa.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" he shouted. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy!" Barbossa yelled back at him. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where!"

I watched in horror as Elizabeth was forced to strip her dress off, then forced off the end of the plank. I was brought out next, but before I could get a chance to start walking, Jack stepped forwards.

"I really rather hoped we were past all this," he said.

"Jack," Barbossa began, "did ya not notice? That be the same little island we made ya governor of on our last little trip."

"I _did_ notice," Jack said. "But last time, you left me a pistol with a single shot."

"By the powers, ye're right!" Barbossa said. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!"

The pistol was brought forward, but Jack didn't seem satisfied.

"Since there's gonna be three of us, a gentleman would give us three pistols," he said.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady, whilst you and the little wretch starve to death!" he said.

If there was a name worse than Henrietta, it was the name that Barbossa had just called me.

"I'm no wretch, ye're the wretch!" I snapped at him.

Barbossa gave me a smug smile, before shoving Jack's pistol into my hands and pushing me overboard. I let out a yell of annoyance.

I heard a splash next to me, and before I knew it, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of me and brought me to the surface. I gasped for air and handed him the pistol, before we swam back to shore.

By the time we reached the shore Elizabeth was climbing out ahead of us while Jack untied the ropes from his wrists. We turned and watched the departing ship.

"That's the second time I've had ta watch that man sail away in my ship," Jack commented.


	13. Marooned

Marooned

Whilst Elizabeth wandered off to explore our new found home I sat with Jack on the sand, thinking over the events of the past few days. One day, I had just been an ordinary girl who wandered the streets of Port Royal aimlessly, living with a blacksmith who practised three hours a day with a sword. Now, I was turning into a pirate, or at least I would be, if I weren't stuck on this island with Jack and Elizabeth.

"So how long have you lived with Mr. Turner?"

I turned to face Jack, who was now looking at me with interest.

"Since I was ten," I answered.

"And how old are ye now?" Jack asked again.

"Twelve."

Jack nodded. There was silence before he spoke again.

"How did you end up living with him in the first place?"

I looked away. I had told no one, not even Will, where I really came from. I had hated my life before, and I was never going back. Jack took my silence as a sign that I didn't want to talk about it, so continued to inspect his pistol. Just then Elizabeth appeared in front of us. She looked at the footprints in front of her. They were hers, but the sea hadn't washed them away yet. Puts into perspective how big our island actually was.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack said, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," Elizabeth responded.

I couldn't blame her. Stuck on an island with Jack must be torture for her, especially at the fact that it was Jack who first threatened her.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Jack asked, finally taking his eyes off the pistol and leaning forwards.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship!" she answered bitterly.

"We could use a ship!" Jack said sarcastically.

He glanced over at me, before covering my ears and answering Elizabeth. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I knew that he must have been swearing. Why else would he cover my ears?

When he finally finished, he took his hands away from my ears and stood up, and I rose with him. Elizabeth looked slightly guilty.

"Oh."

"Oh," Jack echoed.

"He still risked his life to save ours," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ha!" Jack scoffed, before storming off further into the island.

Elizabeth hurried after him.

"So we have to do _something_ to rescue him!" Elizabeth explained.

"Off you go then!" Jack said, turning round to dismissively flap her away. "Let me know how that turns out!"

"Oh, we can do without the sarcasm!" I snapped at him, following behind Elizabeth.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth continued. "So we can escape that same way you did then!"

Jack spun round to face us, Elizabeth and I barely having enough time to stop.

"To what point and purpose, young Missie?" he asked. "The _Black_ _Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice."

He looked at Elizabeth's upper body, but changed his opinion.

"Unlikely," he continued. "Young Mr. Turner will be dead, long before you could reach him."

"This is ridiculous!" I said, before making my way back to the beach.

I sat there for about five minutes before Jack came and stood by me. I stood up as well, just as Elizabeth came hurrying over.

"So," she began, "is there any truth to the other stories?"

I didn't know where the conversation had gone back there, but I could immediately sense that Jack had lied about the sea turtles before. As in, he had got off this island in an entirely different way.

"Truth?" he questioned, before rolling his sleeve up to reveal to us his pirate brand.

It was the second time I'd seen it, but this time, I thought differently of it. I thought about how much it could have hurt him. And if he had actually _wanted_ to become a pirate in the first place.

He then rolled up his other sleeve, to reveal the biggest scar I had ever seen. It stretched from his wrist, all the way up his arm. It was ugly, and just thinking about how he could have got it was even uglier.

Finally, he pulled back his shirt to reveal two bullet scars on his chest. But what scared me the most about them was knowing both scars could have easily killed him. Easily.

"No truth at all," Jack said.

Elizabeth and I gawked at him in silence. During the few days I had known him, I had always thought that Jack was just a crazy, insane pirate who's hair-brained schemes, however ridiculous they may sound, always worked. Now, I knew there was more to him than just that. There was also a real, sane man inside him. And just like anyone else, he could die at any point.

"We can stay alive a month, maybe more," Jack continued, sitting himself down. "Keep a whether eye open for passing ships and our chances are fair."

"But wha' about Will?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"We have to do something," she said softly.

"You're both absolutely right," Jack said, before rolling a bottle of rum towards Elizabeth. "Here's luck ta you, Will Turner."

He took a sip from his own rum while Elizabeth picked up the bottle by her feet and sat down on the other side of Jack. Whilst I was watching Elizabeth to see if she would try it, Jack noticed that I was rumless so handed me a bottle. I took it, but I didn't drink it.

"Jack, ye do remember how old I said I was?" I asked him.

"I do," Jack replied. "But I tried my first rum when I was younger than you, so drink up!"

My rebellious nature told me to do this, but I just couldn't. Not after what had happened to Will. I felt like I would be betraying him, going against his rules after he had just been taken away like that. But Jack's peering eyes eventually forced me into it. I took of the cork and hesitantly took a sip.

I immediately started coughing at the burning sensation in my throat, but apart from that, it didn't taste that bad.

"You'll eventually stop coughing after a few more sips, but the burning will stop after your second," Jack explained.

I turned to him.

"Wha' makes ye think I'll be havin' a second?" I asked him.

"Because I just know," he answered.

While we had been having this little exchange, Elizabeth had been staring at the rum bottle in her hand.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho," she hummed to herself, before taking a sip of rum.

I recognized it as the song about pirates; one she'd taught me when I first met her. Jack frowned, turning to her.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth snapped. "Nothing. Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

Jack smirked.

"Let's hear it, then?" he asked.

"No."

"Come on, we've got the time! Let's have it!" Jack demanded.

"Elizabeth, if 'e's not gonna 'ear it from ye, 'e's gonna 'ear it from me," I said flatly.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going to need a little more rum first," she said.

"How much more?" Jack asked, taking another sip of rum.

And that is as much as I can clearly remember from what happened that evening. The rest of my memories are quite blurry. From what I do remember we had a bit more rum, built a fire, and danced around it singing the pirate song. And that's where my memories stop altogether.


	14. Rescued

Rescued

I woke up to the sound of shouting.

"NO! Not good!"

I shot up from my position of lying on the beach to see smoke drifting above my head. My head was really doing me in, but I was more absorbed in why there was smoke drifting above me. I looked around, and saw Elizabeth throwing the rum onto a large fire she had built. And Jack was running over to her like she was insane.

"You burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" he shouted.

"Yes, the rum is gone!" Elizabeth stated, walking past him and over to the shore line.

I walked over to them.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" I asked.

But both adults ignored me, as usual.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth spun round to face him.

"One; because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels!" she snapped. "Two; that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me; do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack repeated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, just get over it, will ye!" I yelled, before slumping down next to Elizabeth.

"Just you wait, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth continued. "Give it one hour, maybe two, keep a whether eye and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack fiddled with something behind our backs before storming off up the beach. After a long silence, I decided to find out what had happened the previous night.

"I know this migh' sound stupid, since I was there but, wha' 'appened last night?" I asked.

"Well, we all got drunk," Elizabeth explained. "But I only pretended in order for Jack to pass out, so I could build this fire. You were too drunk to help, and passed out not long after Jack did."

I smirked slightly, but I also felt slightly ashamed.

"Elizabeth," I began, "if we _do_ rescue Will, do me a favour and don' tell 'im about this?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"As long as you don't tell my father," she said.

I nodded in agreement. We sat in silence a while longer, before Jack came back towards us again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Jack didn't really look too happy about something.

"Um...let's put it this way," he said. "I may end up being hung after all."

We both frowned, before Elizabeth shot up and hurried across the beach. That's when I realized that a ship must have arrived. So I took off after her, Jack following slowly behind.

* * *

"But we have to save Will!"

"No!"

Elizabeth had been on the _Dauntless_ no more than a minute, and already she was having an argument with her father. Typical.

"We will return to Port Royal at once," he explained, "not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death?" Elizabeth tried to explain, but no one was listening.

"The boy's fate is regrettable," the Governor continued, standing next to Norrington, "but then so is his decision to engage in Piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth pointed out.

"And don' forget tha' this is the man who's been lookin' after me for the past two years," I argued. "Where am I 'posed ta go if 'e's dead?"

"You can come and live with us," the Governor suggested.

"And be forced inta a corset? I don' think so! I'd rather live with 'Mr. Why-is-the-rum-gone', here!" I retaliated, gesturing to Jack, who also stepped forwards.

"If I may be so bold as to state my professional opinion," he began, walking over to Norrington. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to the scuppers after the battle; it's very unlikely she'd be able to make good time. Think about it; the _Black Pearl_. The last _real_ pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How could you pass that up?"

Norrington, apparently, _could_ pass that up.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," he spoke coldly before making his way up to the helm.

Whilst I gave Jack a look that said '_Do yo really think that could have worked?_', Elizabeth chased after Norrington.

"Commodore, I beg you do this please, for me," she plead, before blurting out, "as a wedding gift."

My heart stopped beating. She couldn't marry Norrington, because Will loved her, and I was pretty sure she loved Will. But before I could say anything against this Jack slammed his hand over my mouth.

"Elizabeth?" the Governor began. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am."

"A wedding!" Jack began, taking his hand away from my mouth. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

But his smile faltered when I gave him a deathly glare. If there was anything Jack Sparrow was good at, it was saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I know," he sighed, holding his hands up to Norrington, "Clamp 'im in irons, right?"

There was an uneasy silence before Norrington stepped back down from the few steps he had climbed.

"Mr. Sparrow," he began, "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack answered, before being dragged to the helm by Mullroy and Murtogg.

I didn't really want to stick around Norrington, so decided to follow. But Jack just gave me an odd look when I arrived.

"Why are you up here?" he asked.

"Three reasons," I began. "One: Both the Governor and Norrington would try and get me ta change into a dress. Two: Out of everyone 'ere, ye're probably the only one who's like me in a sense. And three: I'm just a little upset by tha' marriage proposal thing."

Jack frowned.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"'Cause Will loves 'er, that's why," I explained. "And I'm _sure_ she loves Will, too."

"Well, tell yer little 'love life' predicament to someone who cares," Jack informed. "_I_, on the other hand, need to get us to that ruddy island!.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Jack took out his compass and watched the needle spin.


	15. The Concept of Trust

The Concept of Trust

By nightfall we'd reached the Isla de Muerta again. Nothing had really changed; the thick fog, the graveyard of ships, but something still seemed different about it. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I stood with Jack by the railings, watching the shipwrecks pass by. Neither of us had talked since earlier that day. Elizabeth walked over to us, dressed in Naval uniform.

"It suits ye," I told her.

Elizabeth smiled before turning to Jack.

"You didn't tell him about the curse," she said.

"I noticed neither did you," Jack pointed out. "For the same reason, I imagine?"

"He wouldn't have risked it," Elizabeth answered.

"Could have gotten him drunk?" Jack suggested. "Don't get me wrong, luv. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever's necessary."

"You're a smart man, Jack," Elizabeth stated. "But I don't entirely trust you."

If I hadn't been standing in the middle, Jack would have definitely moved closer.

"Peas in a pod, darling," he whispered.

We heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Norrington.

"With me, Sparrow," he spoke, tossing the compass back to Jack.

He made his way over to the longboats, followed by Jack, who was followed by me. But my plan to sneak aboard the longboat in plain sight, hoping that no one would take any notice, was foiled.

"Henrietta, I ask of you to stay here," Norrington ordered.

I looked around me in confusion.

"I don' know 'ho this 'Henrietta' is, but I, for one, am comin' with ye," I said.

Norrington rolled his eyes.

"I mean it, Henry," he warned. "It's far too dangerous for a child such as yourself."

"Actually, Commodore, I need her to come with me," Jack butted in.

We both turned to him.

"You do?" Norrington asked.

"Ye do?" I asked, but caught myself. "Yeah! Ye do!"

Not wanting to argue any further, and wanting this mission to be over as soon as possible, Norrington obliged.

"But I warn you, Sparrow," he spoke in a threatening tone, "if she is killed on this mission, her blood will be on your hands."

My eyes popped slightly at this.

"Hold on! Since when 'ave ye cared for me?" I asked him in disbelief. "Ye've always been makin' me life livin' 'ell by tellin' me ta act all proper like!"

Norrington turned to me.

"Just because I said those things doesn't mean I don't care for you," he said. "I said those things _because_ I care for you. I do not want to see you become a pirate like Sparrow."

I rolled my eyes.

"There're plenty of women who're like me and ain't pirates," I pointed out.

"Name one."

I paused, before my face went blank.

"Can' think of any right now, but there are," I explained. "And besides, I am who I am, and ye can' change tha'."

Norrington took a deep sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

We sat in the longboat as Norrington spied the _Pearl_ through his spyglass. After having a good look, he lowered it.

"I don't care for the situation," he sighed. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush."

"Not if _you're_ the one doing the ambushing," Jack explained. "Henry and I go in and convince his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh? What have ye got to lose?"

I raised an eyebrow, not really sure what Jack was up to. And I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington sighed again, answering Jack's question.

I shook my head. Jack was never going to learn, was he?

"Now, to be quite honest with you," Jack continued, "there is still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

* * *

Since it was Jack who wanted me to come in the first place, I was put in a longboat with him, and he rowed silently into the caves of Isla de Muerta.

"Ye be'er not be plannin' anythin'," I snapped, breaking the silence.

Jack turned his attention towards me.

"What makes ye think I'm planning anything?" he asked.

"Well, considerin' the fact tha' it's ye, and ye're rowin' inta a cave filled with pirates, I just assumed ye'd 'ave _somethin'_ planned," I explained.

Jack flashed me his trademark grin, and that told me he _did_ have something planned. But whatever it was, I knew that it couldn't be good.


	16. Honesty

Honesty

The caves echoed with the cries of the blood-thirsty pirates, Barbossa's voice booming over the rest of them. He was standing on top of a huge treasure pile next to a large stone chest. Next to this, Will stood restrained by two other pirates. The medallion hung around his neck.

Jack made his way through the crowd, dragging me behind him. I wasn't too keen on being amongst these pirates again, but I had no choice.

"Begun by blood, by blood, un..." Barbossa spoke, but paused when he saw Jack and me.

"Henry!" Will whispered.

"Not possible!" Barbossa was just able to choke out.

"Not probable," Jack corrected, as a huge African man placed his hand firmly on Jack's shoulder.

"There's a difference?" I asked Jack, turning to him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised," Jack explained. "Elizabeth is all set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, here. Except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman."

"Wha' about me?" I asked. "Did I promise anythin'?"

"Don't think so?" Jack answered.

"Shut up!" Barbossa snapped. "Both of ye are next!"

I gasped as he turned to cut Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack spoke with caution.

"No, I think I really do," Barbossa corrected, turning back to Will.

"Your funeral," Jack sighed, shrugging.

I could see Barbossa hesitate, before he turned back to face us.

"Why don't I want to be doin' that?" he asked.

"Well, because..." Jack began, pausing briefly to slap the African's hand off his shoulder, "the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off-shore, waiting for you."

Angry murmurings were heard throughout the pirates behind us, and I could tell immediately that this wasn't good.

* * *

"Just hear me out, mate," Jack explained, now upon the treasure pile with Barbossa and me standing behind him. "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_, they do what they do best. Robert's yer uncle, Fanny's yer aunt, there you are with two ships; the makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue, but what of the _Pearl_? Name _me_ Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose, in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa wondered.

"No, by all means, kill the whelp," Jack added. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse, until the opportune moment."

I immediately picked up on this. Jack was bluffing to Barbossa, and doing a very good job of it.

"For instance," Jack continued, taking out a few cursed coins from the chest, "after ye've killed Norrington's men; every...last..one."

He tossed the coins back in.

"You've been planning this," Will spat, struggling, "ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah!" Jack agreed, nodding.

"And what about that little wretch?" Barbossa asked, nodding over to me.

Jack glanced at me, then back to Barbossa.

"I'll keep the youngster with me; she won't do no harm," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. That was probably the closest thing to a compliment Jack had ever given me. And even though I knew this was all a bluff, I still couldn't help but get excited about working on the _Black Pearl_. The fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Barbossa seemed satisfied by Jack's answer.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder."

"Fifteen!"

"Forty!"

"Twenty-five!" Jack finished. "And I'll buy you the hat; a really big one, Commodore."

Barbossa was satisfied.

"We have an accord," he said, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack nodded before turning to the other pirates.

"All hands to the boats!" he ordered.

I rolled my eyes. He was never going to learn.

"My apologies," Jack told Barbossa, "you give the orders."

Barbossa turned to the pirates.

"Gents, take a walk!"

I frowned as the pirates began to leave the cave. How could they walk there? Unless...

"Not to the boats?" Jack questioned.

Barbossa gave him a smug smile. We were doomed.

* * *

Jack, Barbossa, Will and I, along with the three remaining members of Barbossa's crew waited in the cave. I wasn't sure how Jack was planning to get out of this, but I knew he must have _something_. _Anything_.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ya figured," Barbossa spoke, breaking the silence. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me, I'm dishonest," Jack explained, "and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the _honest_ ones you want to watch out for; because you can never predict when they're gonna something really... stupid."

Then, without warning, Jack kicked an unsuspecting pirate into the water, taking his sword at the same time. He tossed the sword to Will, who caught it.

Barbossa attacked Jack in rage. Jack took out his sword and fought back. The battle had begun.

I took out my sword and fought off another pirate, whilst Will was able to cut the ropes that bound him and fought off the pirate that had been guarding him. The first pirate crawled out of the water, and the fight became three against two, not counting Barbossa and Jack. They were having their own little fight.

It was hard, fighting against undead pirates, but I managed. At least, I was doing just fine, until I gazed up to where Barbossa and Jack were fighting, just in time to see Barbossa drive his sword through Jack's chest.

I couldn't move. Jack had been killed.

Just as I was about to turn back to the fight, I felt a searing pain on the back of my head, before I saw myself falling. Everything went black.


	17. After the Battle

After the Battle

"Henry?"

I woke up to the sound of someone's voice and a throbbing head ache. My eyes flickered open and I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head. It was only after this I saw who had woken me up. It was Jack.

"Jack! Ye're alive!" I said, attacking his middle in a comforting hug.

I felt Jack hesitate, before he peeled me off him. But I couldn't really blame him. He _is_ a Pirate, after all.

"Wha' 'appened after I... well, ye know wha' I mean," I asked.

"The curse was broken, and I shot Barbossa dead," Jack explained.

I gave a deep sigh of relief. I was glad that it was all over, but that meant that we would be going back to the ship, which meant...

"Jack, they can' hang ye now, can they?" I asked him.

"No one's getting hung, lass," Jack answered. "Once I've collected up some of this treasure, I'll be heading back to the _Pearl_ as it's new Captain."

I couldn't help but smirk at this. Jack always had a plan for everything.

"Well, there's a cave full of treasure," I spoke, gesturing round. "Ye've got a lot ta choose from in such short time."

"Have ye forgotten already that I'm a pirate?" Jack reminded me, rolling his eyes. "I'm an expert at this kind of thing."

I shook my head, smirking, before getting up and looking round. I gazed round at all the gold, and well...I guess I was a _little_ tempted to take a few bits.

So I followed Jack round the cave, slipping a few coins in my pockets as I went. I also slipped in a few rings too, just as Jack was going through the necklaces.

But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up an unusual one. The chain was made out of pure gold, and threaded through it, was a solid gold pendant that was in the shape of a leopard's head. The details were close to perfection, and I could tell that it must have cost a lot. I wasn't usually into girly things such as jewellery, but that had to have been the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.

Jack seemed to sense that I was watching him, so turned towards me. I quickly looked away, pretending to shove more rings into my pockets. There was silence, before Jack came slowly over to me, and to my utter surprise, place the necklace around my neck. I gazed down at it, before turning to Jack.

"But Jack... pirates don' give anythin' away!" I gasped in disbelief.

Jack held his hands up, as if to say that I shouldn't argue on the matter. So I smiled, before tucking it into my shirt.

"And besides," Jack said, "the animal best reflects your personality."

I smiled, before heading over to the cave exit. Jack continued on his search as I noticed Elizabeth standing dead still, facing the treasure pile in the centre. Will came up behind her, and they both stared at one another in silence. I thought that Will was about to confess his love for her, but a sudden crash from Jack throwing the treasure about ruined the moment.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Will agreed.

I felt like whacking my head against something. After all they've just been through, they _still_ won't confess their love for one another?

Elizabeth, who had been expecting something more, turned and hurried away from Will. In which time, I strode right up to him and gave him a smack.

"What was that for?" Will asked innocently.

"Tha' was the perfect time ta tell 'er how ye really feel, and ye didn' take it!" I hissed.

"She's right," Jack agreed, coming over draped in pearls and gold and with a crown on top of his head. "That was the opportune moment you had been waiting for. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

* * *

We all sat in the longboat as it bobbed up and down just outside the cave. We were watching the space where the _Black Pearl_ should have been, but as Elizabeth had already told us, Jack's crew had taken it and sailed away.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth finally said.

"They've done what's right by them," Jack said, "can't expect more than that."

I couldn't even look up. Jack was going to die, and I was powerless to stop it.

Or was I?


	18. Our Places

Our Places

The drums sounded as they beat the tune of the hanging. Jack stood on the gallows, his hands bound, waiting for the noose. A man standing by the gallows unrolled a scroll and began to read from it.

"Jack Sparrow..."

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_Captain_, Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered.

I watched from the crowd. Normally, something like this would have got me giggling, but now wasn't the time. I had formed a plan in my head which would hopefully enable Jack to escape. But it was difficult, and I had told no one of it. Not even Will.

I caught sight of Will as he made his way through the crowd, dressed in some new (and fancy) clothes.

But my attention turned away from him when I saw a flash of feathers. There, sitting on top of one of the standards, was Cotton's parrot. Will seemed to notice too, so hurried back through the crowd.

The drums began to beat dramatically, telling me that it was time. I took out a pistol I had stolen from Will earlier, but before I had a chance to aim it, I noticed Will push his way through the crowd. He took out his sword, and just as the lever was pulled and the ground below Jack fell away, Will threw the sword so it stuck out of the trap door, at the right height so Jack could balance on it.

I gave a sigh of relief, before I realized that it wasn't over. Will leapt up onto the gallows and fought off the executioner, while Norrington called the marines and tried to barge forward. I used all the chaos as an opportune moment, so taking aim, I fired the pistol. The bullet shot through the rope that Jack was half hanging on, causing him to drop to the ground below.

Whilst Jack untied himself, Will was successful in throwing the executioner off the gallows, right on top of Norrington. Will flipped off the gallows in the opposite direction, Jack and I running after him. We took the rope Jack had and tripped up many marines, then tied a few round one of the pillars. Jack and Will took the swords off them and I took out my own sword, but before we could get a chance to use them, we found ourselves surrounded by marines.

We put our hands up in surrender, Jack trying to blow the feather from Will's hat away. Norrington strode straight up to us, followed by the Governor and Elizabeth.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," he said, "but not from you two."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," the Governor spoke to Will, "and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate."

"And a good man," Will corrected. "If all that Henry and I have achieved here today that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it."

"At least our consciences will be clear," I added.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said dangerously.

"It's right here," Will replied. "Between you and Jack."

I nodded in agreement. Then, out of the blue, Elizabeth stepped forwards and stood by Will.

"As is mine," she said simply.

This changed everything. Seeing his daughter in danger, the Governor turned to the marines.

"Lower your weapons," he ordered. "For goodness sake, put them down!"

They did as they were told, hesitantly.

"So," Norrington began, "is this where your heart truly lies then, is it?"

"It is," Elizabeth answered, nodding.

I couldn't help but smile. Everything had worked out fine. Even for Jack.

"Well, I actually feel rather good about this!" he began, speaking right in the face of the Governor, who made a face of disgust. "I think we've all arrived in a very special place, don't you think?"

He moved onto Norrington, who was watching Jack suspiciously.

"I want you to know, I was rooting for you, mate," he told him. "Know that."

He turned and began to walk over to the far wall, but paused to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," he continued, "it would never have worked out for us, darling. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth gave a look of utter confusion, just as Jack turned to Will.

"Will," he spoke, "nice hat!"

I rolled my eyes, just as Jack turned to me.

"Henry," he continued, "I think a dress would look good on you."

My eyes widened in anger. And I probably would have hit him too, if he hadn't climbed the last steps and backed away.

"Friends," Jack began, "this is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost-"

But before he could finish, Jack Sparrow fell backwards over the wall.

We all hurried forwards to see Jack land in the sea below.

"Wow, 'e can make unusual entrances _and_ exits," I commented.

"Idiot," Gillette stated, ignoring my comment. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

But he was proven wrong when the _Pearl_ sailed into view, and Jack swam towards it. I smiled to myself as I watched him go.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette asked, turning to Norrington, but Norrington had a distant look on his face. "Sir?"

The Governor approached the puzzled Norrington.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of Piracy; Piracy itself can be the right course?" he said.

Norrington nodded.

"Mr. Turner," he began.

Will went to go over to him, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," he stated, before turning to Norrington.

Norrington held up his sword. The same sword Will had made.

"This is a beautiful sword," he told Will. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same level of care and devotion in every aspect of his life. My compliments."

I smiled. Finally, Will was getting the credit he deserved.

"Thank you," Will said.

Norrington turned to walk away, before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Oh, and Miss Swann," he began, "the very best of luck to you both."

He turned to go again.

"Commodore. What about Sparrow?" Gillette asked. "Shall we prepare the _Dauntless_ in pursuit?"

Norrington gave this a thought.

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start," he answered, before walking away from the scene, the marines behind him.

I smirked when he said this. Norrington was turning out to be quite a nice guy.

"So, this is the path you've chosen then, is it?" the Governor asked Elizabeth, who was staring into Will's eyes. "After all, he is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth said, taking Will's hat off. "He's a pirate."

The Governor and I moved away, giving Will and Elizabeth some privacy. When they thought they were alone, they kissed.

I smiled as I watched them, before I turned my gaze out to sea again. Jack was sailing away in his ship, and even though I wanted to go with him, I knew that I couldn't. My place was hear in Port Royal, keeping Will and Elizabeth together. And it didn't matter anyway, because I knew, deep down, that I would see Jack again.


	19. A Year Later

A Year Later

A year. It had been an entire year since I last saw Jack Sparrow. An entire year since Will and Elizabeth first kissed. What can I say? Time just flew by.

By this time I was thirteen and still living in Port Royal with Will. And very soon, with Elizabeth as well. For they were getting married, and there was no doubt that kids would soon follow.

But something was wrong. Will didn't show up, leaving Elizabeth to wait by the alter in the pouring rain. While everyone else took cover under Fort Charles I decided to go and look for him. I didn't mind the rain, and it wasn't like I was wearing a dress that would get ruined.

I raced along the streets of Port Royal, making straight for the Blacksmith shop. I knew for a fact that it wasn't like Will to miss his own wedding, so I realized something must be up.

And I was right. Outside the Blacksmith shop dozens of redcoats stood around the door. I hid around the corner, watching the scene in puzzlement. Had Will done something wrong?

A few seconds later the redcoats moved to the side to let a man through. I immediately hurried out of sight. It was an unwelcome visitor. A _very_, unwelcome visitor. Behind him, Will was forced along, his hands in handcuffs.

From then on, I knew that something was terribly wrong.


	20. Searching for the Sparrow

Searching for the Sparrow

I laid low for the next twenty-four hours in order to avoid being captured by the unwelcome visitor. For more reasons than one.

During this time, I was able to find out that Will and Elizabeth had been arrested for assisting in the escape of Captain Jack Sparrow, and the punishment they had to face was death.

Which was why I headed straight for the dungeons. But just as I arrived, Will came hurrying out.

"Henry?" he began. "Where have you been?"

But before I could answer, he interrupted.

"Look, it doesn't matter, now come on!" he continued, taking my arm and dragging me away.

"Will, wha' 'appened?" I asked.

"Lord Beckett arrested us for letting Sparrow get away," Will explained. "But he said that we could all be given full pardons if I retrieve Jack's compass and bring it to him."

"So...ye're gonna go find Jack?" I asked.

"No, _we're_ gonna go find Jack," Will corrected.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ye're gonna let me come?" I questioned.

"Of course," Will agreed. "You came along last time, so there's no reason for you not to come this time."

I smiled at him before we headed down to the docks.

* * *

Once we reached Tortuga Will and I began our search for Jack Sparrow. But the first guy we asked wasn't very helpful.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" he questioned. "Owes me four doubloons. Thought he was dead?"

"Are ye sure 'e didn' just _pay_ someone ta tell ye tha' 'e was dead, so 'e wouldn' 'ave ta pay ye those four doubloons?" I asked.

The man just gave me a puzzled look.

* * *

The next guy we asked wasn't any more helpful.

"Singapore, that's what I heard," he said. "Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turned up in Singapore."

* * *

The next people we asked were a little more hopeful, since they were the ladies that slapped Jack last time. And knowing Jack Sparrow, he would have at least _tried_ to flirt with them.

"Jack Sparrow?" the blonde one asked.

"Haven't seen him in a month," the red headed one replied.

"When you find him will you give him a message?" the blonde one asked Will, before giving him a slap round the face.

Will frowned as the two ladies moved off.

"If Jack were 'ere, 'e'd say, _"I didn' deserve that"_," I commented.

Will smirked.

* * *

We continued on until we found a fisherman who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Cannot say about Jack," he explained, "but there's and island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for delicious lung pork. Cannot say about Jack, but you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails."


	21. The Island

The Island

The man was right. The _Black Pearl_ was lying on a beach on this island, completely abandoned. But what annoyed me was the fact that the Captain's brother rowed us half-way to shore, and then made us swim the rest of the way. And I took advantage of the fact that he didn't speak a word of English by swearing in his face.

Once Will and I made it to shore we began to circle the _Pearl_ for any signs of life.

"Jack!" Will called out. "Jack Sparrow!"

"_Cap'n_, Jack Sparrow!" I shouted, know that Jack probably wasn't answering until he was called by his proper title.

"Marty! Cotton!" Will continued.

"Gibbs?" I yelled, a little quieter than before.

It was clear that the ship was deserted.

"Where're they?" I asked Will.

"They must be somewhere," Will said. "Wherever the _Pearl_ is, Jack's never that far away. You stay here in case they come back. I'm going to go look for him."

I decided not to argue, so nodded.

* * *

About half an hour later I heard a dog barking. I stood up and looked out to sea. A dog was swimming to shore, and behind him in a longboat were two very familiar faces.

"Oh great! Not _those_ two idiots again!" I said. "I thought they'd b'n 'ung _ages _ago!"

In the longboat sat two former curse pirates, Pintel and Ragetti. God knows how they were able to escape, being the dumbest pirates out of the entire cursed crew.

Just as the dog reached the shore a huge wave came up behind them and flipped over the longboat. I rolled my eyes at the scene, but couldn't hide the smirk on my face.

Just as they arrived at the shore I hid behind some trees. They may have been idiots (and everyone knows a kid wins against two idiots), but they were still dangerous. And besides, two men couldn't steal the _Pearl_ all by themselves, could they?

So I slipped away, determined to find Will and Jack in order to tell them what was going on.


	22. Cannibals

Cannibals

I continued to make my way through the Jungle, pushing aside vines and branches, calling Will and Jack's names.

"Will! Jack!"

But there was no answer. I sighed and continued onwards.

I eventually came out into a clearing. Well, it was more like a canyon than a clearing, but you get the picture. My gaze panned around until I heard a horrifying yell. I looked up to see none other than Jack Sparrow falling through the air, a huge pole attached to his leg. He crashed through the bridges between the canyon walls, and I flinched every time he did.

He eventually landed with a thud on the ground, the pole missing him by inches. A dozen pieces of fruit landed beside him. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ye always 'ave ta make an entrance, don' ye?" I said.

Jack shot up, and turned to me.

"Henry?"

"'Ho the 'ell did ye think it was? The Queen of England?" I snapped, before kneeling down beside him and cutting the rope that was wrapped around his foot.

"Well, I guess if the whelp's here, then there's no excuse for you to be here, too," he said.

"Ye've seen Will, then?" I asked. "Where's 'e now?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'll explain all that later."

Suddenly we heard the sound of thousands of angry yells. We spun round to see a whole hoard of tribesmen charging towards us.

"Let's get OUTTA HERE!" I shouted, before Jack and I turned to run back to the beach.

* * *

Once we arrived we saw Will and some of the other crewmen beginning to cast off. They seemed happy to see us, until they saw the people chasing us. I was somehow able to keep my cool during the chase. Jack, on the other hand, let out a scream that sounded absolutely ridiculous. Even for him.

Then I caught sight of the dog I had seen earlier and realized that it was the prison dog from Port Royal. That must have been how Pintel and Ragetti escaped. Never the less, I wasn't going to leave him here as food for the Cannibals.

"C'mon, boy!" I shouted, whistling.

The dog didn't think twice about following me.

I ran ahead of Jack, being smaller, faster and younger. I was able to reach the _Pearl_ just as Gibbs was climbing on board.

"Henry!"

I gave him a hurried smile before helping the dog climb up.

"'Elp 'im up!" I shouted to Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed hold of the fur around the dog's neck and pulled him up before helping me up the side.

Jack eventually caught up and was just able to grab hold of the side of the _Pearl_.

"Alas, my children," he began. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost-"

But his impressive exit line was ruined by a wave splashing him and soaking him through.

"...Captain Jack...Sparrow," he finished.

"That's the second exit that's been badly planned," I said. "I'm disappointed in ye, Jack."

"Keep your mouth closed," Jack snapped, climbing on board.

Gibbs immediately hurried up to him.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," he suggested.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack explained, giving Pintel and Ragetti a confused glance.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Cap'n," Gibbs said.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigation skills, Master Gibbs," Jack explained. "Now where is that monkey, I need to shoot something!"

We heard a sudden screech and Ragetti's missing eye dropped to the ground. He bent down and spat on it while the monkey moved around above us. I had completely forgotten about Barbossa's monkey. I was surprised Jack hadn't shot it yet.

"Jack!" Will began. "Elizabeth is in danger!"

Jack didn't seem too bothered and just moved up to the helm.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her; just lock her up somewhere?" he suggested.

"She _is_ locked up in a cell, ye idiot!" I half yelled.

"Bound to hang for helping you!" Will continued.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack stated, still not seeming to care at all.

Will was _really_ getting angry. He drew the sword of another crewman and held it at Jack's neck.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack," he explained. "I must trade it for her freedom."

"Jack, ye should know by now tha' if Elizabeth is in danger, Will would do _anythin'_ ta save her," I pointed out. "And he also gets very cranky."

Jack remained silent before simply moving the sword away from his neck and moving towards Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?" he began.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

Jack whispered something in his ear; something I couldn't quite pick up. But whatever it was, Gibbs didn't seem to like the sound of it.

"What we need to do, is set sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will continued.

"William," Jack began, "I shall trade you the compass, if you and Henry help me to find this."

He opened out a small piece of cloth, which had a very smudged drawing of a key on it.

"Ya wan' us ta find _tha'_ thin'?" I asked.

"No," Jack corrected. "_You both_ want yourselves to find this. Because the finding of this finds you both incopasatorially finding and/or locating in both your discoveries the detecting of a way to save the dolly belle, ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

If any of you are confused out there, you not the only ones. My facial expression just spoke the words 'utterly confused'.

"This, is going to save Elizabeth?" Will questioned, holding the cloth in his hand.

Jack leaned in.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" he asked.

"Not much," Will replied.

Jack leaned back.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow. I may have spent only a few days with Jack before, and we may have been apart a year, but I already knew that Jack was up to no good.


	23. Travel Up River

Travel Up River

We arrived at the mouth of a great river where two longboats were cast off. I sat in one with Jack and Cotton (and Cotton's parrot, of course). I had to leave the dog – who I named Ruffy – on the _Pearl_.

We drifted along the water until night fell, which was when an old shack came into view. Here, the longboats stopped, and we began to climb out.

"No worries, mates," Jack explained. "Tia Dalma and I go _way_ back. Thick as reeves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..."

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs stated.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack corrected, turning to go inside.

"Mind the boats," Gibbs told me, before following.

I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to know what was going on, so I turned to Will.

"Mind the boats," I told him.

I followed Gibbs up the ladder, and from what I heard behind me, I wasn't the only one who wanted to know what was going on.

Once I arrived inside a tanned woman was approaching Jack with a smile on her face. Jack was approaching her, but ducked when he came face to face with a hanging jar full of...well, something unpleasant.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," the woman said, who I assumed was Tia Dalma.

She then looked past Jack, and her eyes fell on me.

"You."

I raised an eyebrow. What was so interesting about me?

"You hide a great deal about yourself, Henrietta," she said.

OK, _how_ does she know my name?

"Actually, I prefer Henry," I corrected.

"Of course," Tia continued. "You are running from your past; a difficult thing to do. But you cannot run forever. In time, it will find it's way back to you."

Now this woman was just freaking me out. Not only did she know my name, but she also seemed to know my past.

Before I could question her Jack stepped in.

"Sorry to break up this little talk, but we've come for help and we're not leaving without it," he interrupted, leading Tia away.

We gathered round her table, Will taking a seat. I didn't like the way Tia was looking at him.

"What service, may I do you?" she asked, before shooting a glance at Jack. "You know I demand payment!"

"I brought payment," Jack answered.

Gibbs passed him a cage and Jack took the cloth off to reveal the monkey inside.

"Look!" he exclaimed, taking out his pistol and shooting it.

The monkey remained alive. Earlier on, Jack had told me that the monkey had stolen a piece of the cursed Aztec gold, so it remained immortal.

"An undead monkey!" he continued. "Top that!"

He placed the cage on the table, and Tia opened it. The monkey hurried away, screeching.

"Do ye realize how long it took us ta catch tha' thin'?" I said to her.

Tia just ignored me.

"The payment is fair," she said.

Will took out the cloth and showed it to Tia.

"We're looking for this," he told her. "And what it goes to."

Tia glanced at the drawing before looking up at Jack.

"The compass you bartered from me; it cannot lead you to this?" she asked.

"Maybe?" Jack replied. "Why?"

"Aye...Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," she said in a mocking tone.

"But what's _tha'_ got ta do with it?" I asked.

"I'm sure your Captain will inform you later," she said.

I turned to Jack, who just looked away.

"Your key go to a chest," Tia continued. "And it what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What _is_ inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel guessed. "Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to him.

"I don' know, I'm just guessin'," he told me.

"Nothing...bad, I hope," Ragetti spoke up.

Tia smirked, which told us that it _was_ bad, in a way.

"You know of, Davy Jones?" she began.

We all nodded.

"A man of the sea," she continued. "A great sailor. Until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men."

I hadn't a clue what 'vexes' meant, and I really didn't want to ask.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed," Tia spoke in a flirty way, smiling.

This woman was really getting on my nerves with the way she was looking at Will.

"The sea?" Gibbs guessed.

"Sums?" Pintel guessed.

"Uh...food?" I guessed, using the first thing that popped into my head.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti guessed.

We all gave him strange looks.

"A woman!" Jack snapped.

"A _woman,_" Tia repeated. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with," Gibbs tried to correct.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true!" Tia explained. "You see, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and untameable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"But that's just stupid," I pointed out. "'E can't die _and_ live at the same time."

Will frowned, turning back to Tia.

"What exactly, did he put in the chest?" he asked.

"Him heart," Tia answered, placing one hand over her heart.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel snapped, before raising an eyebrow. "Could he?"

Tia smirked. Yes he could.

"It was not worth feeling what fleeting joy life brings, so, he carved out him heart, locked it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world," she explained. "The key, he keep with him at all times."

Will frowned before standing up to face Jack.

"You knew this," he accused.

"I did not," Jack denied. "I didn't know where the key was. And now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, grab the key, and you and Henry go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass!"

He turned to go, but Tia shot up from her seat.

"Let me see your hand!" she demanded.

Jack paused, turning back round and holding his hand up. But Tia continued to glare at him. Jack rolled his eyes and held out his other hand. Wordlessly, Tia began to unwrap the cloth that was around it, before revealing a dirty black spot on his hand.

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs gasped, before doing this weird little routine.

Pintel and Ragetti copied him, whilst me and Will looked at the mark. I whistled.

"Someone's gotten themselves in a fix," I commented.

Tia had disappeared into another room where a series of crashes and bangs were heard. A few minutes later she came out holding a jar.

"Davy Jones cannot make port," she explained, "cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. So you will carry a land with you."

She handed Jack the jar, which was full of dirt.

"Dirt?" Jack questioned. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?" Tia asked, as if there was nothing unusual about it.

I sighed.

"Wha' 'e means is; is the jar of dirt goin' ta help?" I asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia told Jack.

"No!" Jack complained, hugging the jar like a little child.

"Then it helps," Tia replied.

"It seems, we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_," Will spoke up.

"Tha' would help," I muttered sarcastically.

Tia ignored me as she sat down at her desk again. She scooped up some crab claws and began to shake them around in her hands. We all leant over the desk.

"A touch..." she spoke, "of destiny!"

The crab claws dropped, revealing a weird pattern.


	24. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman

The Captain of the Flying Dutchman

A few hours later a ship came into view. Through the pouring rain and the flashing lightning we could see that it had been shipwrecked on some rocks. Will stared at it from the railings of the _Pearl_ with Jack, Gibbs and I standing behind him.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked in disbelief, turning to face us.

"I 'ave ta agree with Will on this one," I agreed. "Fer a notorious, unstoppable ship, it don' look very...unstoppable."

"Henry's right," Will agreed, turning back round. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack pointed out, stepping forwards. "Do not, underestimate her."

"Must 'ave hit a foul in the reef," Gibbs added.

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack asked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key!" Will explained.

"Wha' about me?" I asked.

"This is the _Flying Dutchman_, Henry," Will explained. "There is _no way _I'm having you come with me."

"And I'll make sure of that," Jack agreed, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I was outnumbered.

"But...wha' if ye run inta some crewman?" I asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path!" Will snapped before heading over to the longboat.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," Jack commented, his hand still firmly on my shoulder.

Will climbed down into the longboat, but stopped when Jack called him.

"If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

Will rowed away, whilst Jack turned to the rest of the crew.

"Douse the lamps!" he ordered.

Everyone but me hurried off.

"Wha' debt is Will ta settle if he gets captured?" I asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Jack snapped at me.

"It _is_, if it puts me _best friend_ in danger," I snapped back.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend?" Jack asked.

"Oh, c'mon Jack!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Ruffy is higher up in me friendship ranks than ye are!"

Ruffy barked happily, and Jack scowled at us both. He walked away whilst I watched Will's boat drift further and further into the darkness.

* * *

About half an hour later I was sitting on top of one of the crates whilst Jack was looking through his spyglass at the ship in the distance. A horrified look overcame him, so he lowered the spyglass to reveal a squid-faced man standing in front of him.

At his sudden appearance I fell backwards off the crate, only to emerge a few seconds later with a sword held at my throat. Ruffy yelped in fright and hid under the staircase. The rest of the crew were also being threatened by these weird...men/sea creatures, except Jack. He glanced round hesitantly.

"Oh."

"You have a debt to pay," the squid-faced man spoke, and I realized that he was Davy Jones. "You've been Captain of the _Black Pearl_ for thirteen years; that was our agreement!"

"Technically I was only Captain for _two_ years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," Jack tried to explain.

Yep, Jack hasn't learnt anything in the past year.

"The you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless!" Jones said. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

I could see Jack was running out of ideas, but his face lightened up again.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," he explained.

I was about to shout at Jack for doing this to Will, but Jones spoke first.

"One soul is not equal to another!" he said.

"Ah ha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just hanging over a price," Jack spoke quickly.

"Price?" Jones questioned.

"Just how many souls d'you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

Jones paused for thought.

"One hundred souls...three days," he replied.

"You're a diamond, mate," Jack said. "Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off...ah..."

He had turned to walk away but met the face of an angry seaman instead.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment! That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" Jones said.

I began to struggle against my captor's grasp, angry at Jack.

"Jack, ye bastard!" I shouted. "How _dare_ ye send Will over there, knowin' he'll be meetin' his death!"

Jones turned his head over to me and strode over, inspecting me.

"You've got quite a spunky little youngster here, Sparrow," he spat. "Perhaps if you hand her over too, I might consider lowering the number to ninety-five."

I glanced over at Jack. I knew for a fact that he would do anything just to save his skin, even handing a little kid over to the devil himself. I mean, he'd already handed Will over, and if I was worth four souls...

"Actually, I'm in need of her, so she'll stay here."

My eyes widened at this. Surely Jack was kidding, right?

Jones scowled, but moved away from me.

"But can you live with this, Sparrow?" he began. "Can you condemn an innocent man, a _friend_, to a life-time of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack thought about it, then his face lightened up.

"Yep! I'm good with it!"

I rolled my eyes. Same old Jack.

"So shall we seal in blood... I mean, ink?" Jack asked.

Jones grabbed Jack's hand and covered it in slime.

"Three days," he told him.

Those two words echoed round his crewmen as they all let us go. I slowly walked over to Jack to see the Black Spot disappearing from his hand.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"I feel sullied and unusual," Jack spoke, looking down at his slime-covered hand.

"And how do ye plan ta gather these ninety-nine souls in three days?" I asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum on the condition in which these souls need be," Jack answered cleverly.

"Ahh, Tortuga?" Gibbs guessed.

Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs' shirt.

"Tortuga," he agreed.

So while everyone hurried off to make sail I decided to give Jack a piece of my mind. I slapped his arm.

"Oi!" Jack yelped. "What was that for?"

"Tha' was for damnin' Will on the Dutchman for goodness knows how long!" I shouted. "Speakin' of which, why did ye let ol' Squiddly take Will, but ye didn' let 'im take me?"

I could see Jack hesitate.

"Because, like I said, I'm in need of you," he answered, but I could see that wasn't the whole reason.

"_Jack..._" I threatened.

"All right! All right!" Jack stammered. "I couldn't bare to send ye over to that '_hell hole_', are ye happy?"

I backed away in surprise.

"Is tha' 'cause ye still think I'm just a child?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Jack said.

I gave an annoyed sigh.

"Well ye shouldn', 'cause I'm quite capable of takin' care of meself!" I yelled.

"Trust me, Henry," Jack spoke in a dark tone, "you'll thank me later for not sending you over to that ship."

And with that, he turned his back on me and walked up to the helm. I watched him go as I felt a tongue lick my hand. I looked down to see Ruffy staring up at me with pleading eyes. I smiled back down at him before stroking his head.


	25. Tortuga Again

Tortuga Again

The next night we arrived in Tortuga, where the sign ups began. An well...we did a better job of finding a crew on our first adventure.

"So what makes you think you're worthy enough to to crew the _Black Pearl_?" Gibbs asked the first man in the line.

The guy looked pretty old, and had a walking stick.

"Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in me life, I figured I should get out and see the world while I'm still young!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll do," Gibbs said. "Next!"

I sighed and walked over to Jack, who was fiddling with his compass in the corner.

"Fer once I agree with Norrington," I said. "Tha' compass _is_ broken."

"It's not broken!" Jack snapped. "It's just...malfunctioning..."

"So it's broken, basically," I concluded.

Jack glared at me before returning his gaze back to his compass.

"How we going so far?" he asked Gibbs.

Gibbs pretended to think.

"Well, including those four, that gives us..._FOUR_!"

"Just do wha' ye did ta get a crew last time," I said. "Unless this _was_ how ye got a crew last time."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to the next person.

"And what's your story?" he asked.

"My story?" came an all too familiar voice.

I looked up to see a very dirty and scruffy looking Norrington. He didn't look too happy.

"It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind," he continued.

"Ye?" I began, leaning in.

Norrington looked up, and his eyes popped when he saw me.

"You?"

"Yes, me," I said in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Norrington asked.

"I guess I could say the same about ye," I began, but Norrington interrupted.

"You should be back in Port Royal where it's safe, not gallivanting with these...pirates!" he spat.

"It's a long story why I'm 'ere," I explained, "and besides, I'm enjoying meself."

Norrington scowled angrily. Suddenly he flipped the table and roughly grabbed hold of my arm. He took out his pistol and aimed it at Jack, who was carefully slipping away behind a plant.

"Release her from your crew, Sparrow," he threatened. "Or I'll kill you now."

Jack peaked out from behind the plant hesitantly.

"You're hired," he said.

"Tha' wasn' the question he asked, Jack!" I shouted, fearing for Jack's life.

"Sorry," Norrington said, "old habits, and all that."

I realized what he was about to do so forced the pistol upwards. The shot was fired, and it ended up hitting a man's bottle of rum. One thing led to another, and soon, a huge fight had started in the tavern. Luckily Norrington got caught up in it, allowing me a chance to escape from his grasp.

"Time to go?" Jack said.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed, standing up.

"And fast!" I added. "I'm not sure 'ow long Norrington will be caugh' up in tha' fight!"

We made our way up the stairs and out of the door, along the way, Jack trying numerous hats on. But none of them were really his style.

"So...wha' did we accomplish there?" I asked. "Apart from gettin' four new crew members, angerin' an old Navy Captain and startin' a huge fight?"

"Don't worry, lass," Jack said. "Our ship is the most famous in the Caribbean. More men are _bound_ to join."

"Captain Sparrow?"

"See, what did I tell you?" Jack said. "Here's one now."

"I'm here to find the man I love," the voice continued.

Jack paused, a disturbed look on his face.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and _only_ love is the sea!" he hissed.

I gave Jack a look which said '_How thick are you?_'.

"It's Elizabeth, dressed in men's clothes," I informed, turning Jack round.

"Elizabeth?" Jack whispered, his eyes popping slightly, before turning to Gibbs. "Hide the rum."

"Ye've finally come ta my side of dressin' like a boy," I exclaimed.

"In my opinion, those clothes do not flatter you at all; it should be a dress, or nothing," Jack explained. "I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack!" Elizabeth interrupted. "I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

Jack gave a deep sigh before turning to me.

"Go and help Gibbs hide the rum," he whispered.

I gave him a look that said '_Yeah right!_'.

"Jack, I ain't _tha'_ stupid!" I hissed. "I know ye're gonna lie to Elizabeth, and I can' let tha' 'appen!"

"Go now, or I'll take up Norrington's offer to release you from my crew. Savvy?" Jack threatened.

I rolled my eyes before making my way up the ramp and onto the ship. I found Gibbs still pondering over where to hide the rum.

"Give me tha'!" I snapped, snatching it off him and popping the cork off, taking a swing.


	26. Engagement Doesn't Mean a Thing

Engagement Doesn't Mean a Thing

The next day Elizabeth showed Jack, Gibbs and I the letters she stole from the unwelcome visitor.

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, they're signed; Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," Elizabeth explained.

Jack made a puking noise, sticking out his tongue.

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word," Gibbs realized.

"Does that mean you were?" Jack asked me.

I put my hands up in defence.

"Nope, I 'ad nothin' ta do with it," I stated. "Will just dragged me along. I wouldn' work for tha' _leech_ if me life depended on it!"

"And why might that be?" Jack asked.

I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"Beckett wants the compass," Gibbs continued. "Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack exclaimed. "He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest," Elizabeth remembered.

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea!" Gibbs realized.

"A truly discomforting notion, luv," Jack told Elizabeth.

"It'd be _bad_!" Gibbs stated. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate! I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!"

I wandered away, sighing. I'd had enough talk about the unwelcome visitor to last me a lifetime.

* * *

Sometime later I noticed Elizabeth sitting on the steps leading up to the helm. Jack also seemed to notice so walked over and sat down next to her.

I didn't think much of it, so turned back to my job. But when I looked up again, they were inches away from one an other. I scowled at Jack for getting that close to Elizabeth. She loved Will, and she was engaged.

But before they could kiss, a horrified look overcame Jack as he stared at his hand.

"LAND HO!"

I turned round to see an island in the distance. When Elizabeth walked past me I turned to Jack, who was hurrying into his cabin. I disappeared after him, to find him with the jar of dirt in his hand. I slapped him round the face.

"Didn't deserve that," Jack said.

"Oh yes ye did, Jack Sparrow!" I yelled. "'Ow could ye get tha' close to Elizabeth! Ye know she's engaged ta Will!"

"I was only trying ta cheer her up," Jack argued.

"Well, I don' think tryin' ta kiss 'er is exactly cheerin' 'er up!" I snapped.

Jack barged past me, muttering something that was both rude and about me. I shook my head before following Jack towards the longboat.


	27. The Chest and the Heart

The Chest and the Heart

Once we arrived at the island, and Jack left Pintel and Ragetti to look after the boat he, Elizabeth, Norrington and I made our way across the island.

We stopped walking when Elizabeth began to pace back and forwards, following the compass. She eventually stopped, looked at Jack, before giving the compass a shake. But nothing happened.

"This doesn't work!" she argued, sitting herself down. "And it _certainly_ doesn't show you what you want most!"

Jack came over.

"Yes it does," he corrected. "You're sitting on it!"

Elizabeth looked up.

"Beg pardon?"

"Move!" Jack ordered, shooing her away.

He whistled to Norrington, who began to dig.

* * *

A little while later, we heard a loud THUD.

I got up and walked over to the hole. We all peered in before hauling out a huge chest. Jack broke the lock with a shovel (which probably meant that sending Will onto the Dutchman to retrieve the key was a _complete_ waste of time), and opened it up.

Inside were lot's of letters. While I picked one out and began to read it Jack took out a smaller chest. It was a dark colour, and had all these carvings on it (so not a waste of time, then?). We all leaned in.

THUD THUD

"It's real," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Wow!" I said. "Fer once, Jack was actually tellin' the truth."

"I do that quite a lot," Jack stated, turning to me, "yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!"

We all turned round to see a dripping wet Will walking towards us.

"Whoa! Wha' a swim!" I exclaimed.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried happily, running over to him. "You're all right! I came to find you!"

She embraced him in a hug and they kissed.

I cleared my throat.

"Err...I hate ta break up the reunion, but..." I began.

"How did you get here?" Jack finished for me.

"Sea turtles, mate," Will replied. "A pair of them strapped to my feet!"

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack agreed.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will continued.

"You do?"

"Ye do?" I echoed. "After 'e tricked ye onta tha' ship ta square 'is debt with Jones?"

Elizabeth looked at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"_What?_" Jack echoed, glaring at me.

"Yes," Will continued. "Because I was reunited with my father."

"And ye said I'd thank ye fer not lettin' me go over with Will!" I snapped, turning to Jack. "I wanted ta meet Will's father!"

"I'm glad that you didn't come, Henry," Will said. "The experience wasn't a pleasant one."

I shook my head in annoyance while Elizabeth walked back over to Jack.

"Everything you said to me," she began. "Every word was a lie?"

"Pretty much," Jack replied. "Time and tide, luv."

Will took out his knife (which I _swear_ he didn't have before) and knelt down in front of the chest, key in hand.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Jack immediately drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, William," he said. "Because if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

He had a point, even though I agreed that Jones deserved to die. Will stood up again.

"If you please... the key," Jack asked, holding out his hand.

In the space of a second Will drew Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack!" he stated. "I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Suddenly Norrington drew his own sword and aimed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually..." Jack began, but found Norrington's sword pointed at him.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest," Norrington explained. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

OK, it was official. I hated this guy.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack stated.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington corrected, before throwing his sword in Will's direction.

Will blocked it, and a fight started between the three of them.

"Guard the chest!" Will ordered Elizabeth and I.

"NO!" Elizabeth refused, walking away, me following. "This is barbaric! This is no way to...OH, _FINE_! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, yes, that will solve _everything_! Well I've had it! I've had with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked, _PIRATES_!"

"Calm down!" I told her, but she just ignored me and began to throw stones at the fighting men.

"Oh! Oh! The heat!" she yelled, before pretending to faint.

But the men continued to fight.

Elizabeth sat up in a huff, before Pintel and Ragetti rushed past us, chest in hand. Elizabeth took off after them.

"Um..." I began, watching them go.

I turned to the others, but they were already gone.

"Well, I guess I'll just be walkin' back ta the boat alone, then," I huffed, turning round and following the footprints back the way we all came.

* * *

Either I took the long way around, or I was walking slower than I thought.

Because when I got back to the boat, I found everyone fighting those fish men. I gave an annoyed sigh and took out my own sword, whacking a fish guy around the head. We were soon backed up against the boat, where I saw Jack whack Will around the head out of the corner of my eye. Elizabeth hurried over to him.

"Leave him lie!" Jack yelled. "Unless ye plan on using him to hit something with!"

The fish men continued to close in on us.

"We're not getting out of this!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Not with the chest!" Norrington realized, before taking the chest out of the boat. "Into the boat!"

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said.

"Don't wait for me!" Norrington ordered, then ran, the fish men following him.

"I say we respect his final wish?" Jack suggested.

"Aye!" I agreed, climbing into the boat.


	28. Kraken Attack

Kraken Attack

I sat next to Elizabeth in front of an unconscious Will. After Ruffy gave his face a few good licks his eyes flickered open. Knowing that he was all right, I got up and walked over to Jack, Ruffy following.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"Fell behind," I replied, following Jack up to the helm.

For someone who was now going to die because he failed to retrieve the heart, he looked quite cheerful. Unless...

"Best not wallow in our grief!" Gibbs stated before I got a chance to ask Jack. "The bright side is, ye're back, and made it off free and clear!"

Gibbs spoke too soon. At that moment a ship surfaced from the water along side the _Pearl_. It was covered in coral, and it's crew looked no different. I recognized the ship immediately as the _Flying_ _Dutchman_. Ruffy started barking at it.

"Lord alive!" Gibbs gasped.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack stated, stepping forwards with the jar of dirt. "Oi! Fish-face!"

I saw the familiar figure of Davy Jones turn and look at Jack.

"Lose something? Eh?" Jack continued, before he suddenly tripped and fell head-long down the stairs.

"Oooooh, that's gotta hurt," I muttered as Jack hit the deck below.

"Still got it!" Jack shouted, holding the jar up from his position on the deck.

I suddenly realized that Jack _did_ have the heart. And from what I could see, I guessed it was in the jar of dirt. No wonder the _Dutchman_ surfaced next to us.

"Come to negotiate, have you, you slimy git?" Jack continued, holding up the jar above his head. "Look what I've got! _I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?_"

Jones wasn't impressed. How could I tell? Well, I think anyone would guess that if you suddenly had a load of cannons aimed at your head.

"Hard to starboard," Jack mumbled.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will ordered.

"Get us outta 'ere!" I joined in.

Gibbs turned the ship sharply in the opposite direction, just as a few cannon balls smashed into the back of the ship. Jack pushed Mr. Gibbs out the way and took control of the wheel.

Just when I thought we were safe, a cannon ball came flying over my head, almost knocking me over. But I leapt to the deck anyway. When I stood back up again and looked over the railings, I saw the _Dutchman_ way behind us.

"She's fallin' behind!" I shouted.

"Aye, we got 'er!" Gibbs cheered.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the _Dutchman_ beats us; that's how she takes her prey," Gibbs explained. "But with the wind..."

"We nab her advantage," Will finished.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed, moving away.

I turned to Will, but his face was far from happy.

"Will, is everythin' all righ'?" I asked.

Will just ignored me as he turned away. I followed him over to where Jack was standing.

"My father, is on that ship!" he reminded him. "If we can outrun her we can take her; we should turn and fight!"

"Why fight, when you can negotiate?" Jack informed as he carefully placed his jar on the railings. "All one needs...is the proper leverage."

Suddenly the ship jolted.

I fell forwards and was just able to grab onto the railings. Jack's jar of dirt fell and smashed on the deck below us. Jack winced before hurrying down to the deck. He began to rummage around the dirt.

"Where is it?" he panicked. "Where is the thump-thump?"

I came up behind him, a worried look on my face. If Jack didn't have the heart, it meant that he didn't have anything to use against Jones. Which meant...

"_What did you do with it?_" Jack suddenly shouted, shaking me.

"Wha' do ye mean, I never got close ta the thin'!" I shouted back.

Jack let go of me, but his face still looked horrified.

"It's not a reef!" I heard Will shout. "Get away from the rails!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Kraken!"

I watched as Jack's face went ghost white. He just stared at me for no particular reason, horrified at Will's words.

"Jack! Hello?" I spoke, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Henry, come on!" Will ordered, dragging me away.

I gave one final look at Jack – who was still staring at the spot where I had been – before following Will across the deck. He handed me a spear and ordered for me to go stand with Elizabeth. I did as I was asked, knowing that now wasn't the time to disobey him.

Ruffy whimpered, so I bent down to stroke him. But as I did, he suddenly began to bark frantically at something behind me. I then realized everyone had gone quiet. I stood up and turned round, and saw several green, slimy tentacles making their way over the railings of the ship. I firmly held onto the spear as I backed away.

"Will?" Elizabeth said.

No answer.

"Will?" she said again.

Still no answer. I rolled my eyes.

"WILL!" I shouted.

"FIRE!"

The cannons fired at the tentacles, hitting them with quite a force. One of them slammed down onto the deck, forcing me to leap out the way. The Kraken lowered it's tentacles below the surface.

"It'll be back," Will stated, taking mine and Elizabeth's arms. "We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats," Elizabeth pointed out.

She was right. There _were_ no boats left. The Kraken had smashed them all up. Everyone turned to Will, who was getting an idea from what I could see.

He suddenly ordered everyone to put all the gunpowder into the net in the cargo hold. Everyone did as they were asked. Will handed Elizabeth a gun, and told her not to miss.

It was then that I suddenly realized that someone was missing. And that someone was Jack. I began to look for him, but stopped when I saw Elizabeth looking out into the distance. I came up along side her and looked to were she was looking, to see a single longboat rowing away. And in it, sat Jack.

"You coward!" Elizabeth hissed.

"That's low, even fer 'im!" I agreed.

Suddenly the ship jolted again.

Elizabeth and I gripped onto the railings before exchanging glances.

"Not good!" I stated.

The tentacles rose up out of the water before smashing their way into where the cannons were.

"NOW!" Will shouted.

"HEAVE!" Gibbs ordered. "Heave like you're being paid for it!"

The net full of gunpowder and rum was pulled up, Will standing on top of it.

It wasn't long before the tentacles made their way up on deck, grabbing anyone that they could. I grabbed hold of an axe someone had dropped and began to back away. I saw a tentacle making its way towards me, so I slashed at it with my axe. The tip fell off, but that didn't stop it from coming closer.

I slashed at it again, but this time, the tentacle knocked the axe from my hand. Before I could even gasp, it wrapped itself around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I screamed and screwed my eyes shut as the tentacle began to shake me furiously.

But then, just as sudden as it had begun, the tentacle let go of me and I began to fall. I expected to slam down onto the deck below, but instead, I landed in someone's arms. I opened my eyes and looked up, to see Jack's worried face staring back at mine.

"Jack?" I questioned.

When he saw that I was all right he placed me down under the stairs and hurried off. I watched him go, all of my anger from before leaving me.

He saved my life.

I heard a bark and saw Ruffy running towards me.

"Ruffy!" I shouted, pulling the dog close to me.

I saw Will drop down from the net, and realized what was about to happen. I buried my face into Ruffy's fur and closed my eyes. A gunshot went off, followed by an explosion. A few seconds later I looked up to see the tentacles retreating below the water.

It was over.


	29. One Last Sacrifice

One Last Sacrifice

I hesitantly walked out from under the stairs and over to where the others were standing. The only survivors were Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack. Cotton's parrot was also still alive.

"Cap'n, orders?" Gibbs asked.

"Abandon ship, into the longboat," Jack commanded.

"Jack..." Gibbs began, "the _Pearl_?"

Jack sighed.

"She's only a ship, mate," he spoke softly.

I gazed up at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. I knew how much he loved this ship, and how hard this must be for him. But he didn't have a choice. Neither of us did.

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth agreed.

"That's a lot of open water?" Pintel pointed out.

"That's a lot of water," Ragetti echoed.

"We have to try," Will stated. "We can make our escape as it takes down the _Pearl._"

Gibbs nodded.

"Abandon ship," he echoed. "Abandon ship, or abandon hope!"

As the others made their way over to the longboat I glanced back at Jack. He stood silently, running his hand along his ship. I wanted to thank him, but Will pulled me away.

I climbed down into the longboat, Ruffy jumping down next to me.

"Prepare to cast off, there's no time to lose!" Gibbs ordered. "Come on Will, step to!"

I noticed that Will wore an uncertain look on his face. I decided to ask him why later.

A few minutes later Elizabeth climbed down into the longboat, but there was no sign of Jack.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked bitterly, staring at Elizabeth.

I realized that something was up.

"Jack decided to stay behind to give us a chance," Elizabeth answered.

I stared back up at the ship. That wasn't like Jack to do that. Something was definitely up, and from the guilty look on Elizabeth's face, I suspected that she had something to do with it.

"GO!" she ordered.

Marty let go of the line and we rowed away.

When we were a safe distance, we paused to watch the Kraken take down the _Pearl_. And with it, it's good Captain. A good Captain always goes down with his ship.

Ruffy whimpered next to me so I stroked the top of his head. A single tear trickled down my face as I turned away from the scene in front of me.

Jack saved my life.


	30. What Would You Do?

What Would You Do?

I didn't realize where we were until I looked up to see we were right outside Tia Dalma's shack. Tia herself seemed to be waiting for us. She lead us inside and we soon found ourselves just sitting or standing around. I was sitting, Ruffy lying down at my feet. Will was throwing his knife at the table, taking it out each time it hit the wood. Tia eventually brought us some drinks, approaching Elizabeth first.

"Against the cold...and the sorrow," she told her.

Elizabeth took one silently. Tia moved on to me.

"He knows that you thank him for what he did," she told me.

I slowly nodded before taking a drink from her tray. It was probably true, yet I couldn't help but feel guilty that I didn't thank him properly.

"It's a shame," Tia spoke to Will, kneeling down next to him. "I know you're thinking that with the _Pearl_, you could have captured the devil _and_ set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter," Will said. "The _Black Pearl's_ gone. Along with its Captain."

"A good Cap'n always goes down with his ship," I muttered.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "And already, the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right 'til the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out."

A single tear rolled down my cheek and landed in my drink. I barely noticed it.

"To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs proclaimed, holding his drink up.

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was!" Pintel said.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth added, holding her own drink up.

"He will be missed," I spoke quietly.

I took a sip from my drink, but I didn't really taste it. My mind was elsewhere, still thinking about what happened to Jack. I couldn't believe that he was really gone. Even though on our first adventure, seeing those scars he had made me realize that anyone, even him, could die at any point, I still thought of him as one of those people who wouldn't die suddenly. But that wasn't true. Now I knew that _anyone_ could die at any time. Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs; any of them could be dead in a week.

"If there was anything that could be done, to bring him back..." I heard Will say. "Elizabeth..."

"Would you do it?" Tia asked him, turning to face Elizabeth. "What, would you do? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth, and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack, and 'im precious _Pearl_?"

There was silence. I looked up with some hope in my eyes. We could...bring him back?

"Aye!" I spoke immediately.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed, nodding at me.

"Aye!" Pintel and Ragetti agreed.

Cotton's parrot squawked it's approval, followed by Ruffy barking in agreement.

"Yes," Elizabeth added quietly.

Will nodded too.

"Aye."

"All right," Tia began. "But if you're to brave the weird, and haunting shores at World's end, then you will need a Captain, who knows those waters."

She turned up towards the stairs, and we heard someone coming down. We all stood up, wondering what Tia could mean. Did she mean that the Captain knows those waters because he had been dead before-hand?

But my question was answered when I saw who it was.

There, in the flesh, stood a resurrected Hector Barbossa.

"So tell me..." he said, "what's become of my ship?"

He took a bite out of his apple as the monkey landed on his shoulder, screeching.


	31. Plans in Singapore

Plans in Singapore

The boat Elizabeth and I were in silently drifted along the waterways. It had been nine months since we first decided to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones Locker, and we were now in Singapore, intending to meet the Pirate Lord of these waters himself. I was a little frightened, as Captain Sao Feng had a notorious reputation, and even Barbossa was unsure of what might happen. But still, if this was what it took to bring Jack back, then so be it.

We drifted along, Elizabeth silently singing a song, which was called _Hoist the Colours_. She continued to sing as we stopped the boat at a platform, where we both climbed out. But a sudden voice stopped us dead in our tracks.

"A dangerous song to be singing."

We looked up to see a Singapore man standing in front of us with a few other men behind him.

"For anyone ignorant of it's meaning," the man continued. "Particularly a woman and a little girl."

I would have shot back at him if it were normal circumstances. But, as anyone would know, these weren't normal circumstances.

"Particularly a woman and a little girl _alone_."

"What makes you think they're alone?"

We looked up to see Barbossa approaching us from down the steps.

"You protect them?" the man asked.

Elizabeth immediately whipped out a knife and held it at his throat.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" she asked him.

I would have taken out my own knife, but I didn't want to let these men know I had one.

"Your master's expecting us," Barbossa explained. "And an unexpected death would cause a slight pall over our meeting."

Elizabeth let go. Suddenly some marines marched by, forcing us to lean against the wall. The Singapore man led us under the bridge and we all followed.

* * *

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa said.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa answered.

"Since when 'ave ye 'ad a sense of fair play?" I asked him.

"I also expect you to remember your place, as well," Barbossa snapped, ignoring my question. "So that means no comments, no arguments, no outbursts. Got it?"

"All righ'! All righ'! Keep yer beard on," I retreated, putting my hands up in surrender.

We eventually arrived in front of some big doors where we were ushered inside and forced to remove our weapons. I reluctantly handed over my dagger...and a few others I had hidden down my trousers. But that was nothing compared to what Elizabeth had hid. When asked, she not only removed a small grenade from that area, but a surprisingly large pistol, too. Once de-armed she moved forwards again, but was once again, stopped.

"Remove. Please," the guy ordered.

Elizabeth scowled. He meant her trousers.

* * *

We moved through the bathhouse, trying our best to avoid eye contact with those taking a bath. Mostly because they had fungus growing all over them, which made me throw up in my mouth. It was disgusting. We reached a platform where a man turned round and revealed himself as Captain Sao Feng.

Barbossa bowed down, gesturing for me and Elizabeth to do the same. We did, hesitantly.

"Captain Barbossa," Feng stated. "Welcome to Singapore."

He sniffed the cloth he was holding and turned to one of the girls standing beside him.

"More steam."

The girl nodded before tugging on some string hanging next to her. More steam entered the room.

"I understand you have a request for me?" Feng began.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa stated. "I've a venture underway, and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Feng scratched his head.

"Hmm... it is an odd coincidence," he realized.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Feng corrected. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple, and tried to make of with these."

Feng took a role of old Singapore style paper from an old man sitting on a chair. The three of us exchanged worried glances. Will. He'd been caught.

"The navigational charts," Feng continued. "The route, to the furthest gate."

He threw them at one of his men, who caught them without trouble.

"Wouldn't it be amazing, if this venture of yours, took you to the world beyond this one?" Feng continued.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa spoke uncertainly.

Sao Feng stepped backwards, turning to nod to two men who stood near a tub. The men pulled out a large rod, and attached to it, was Will. He gasped and coughed, and I tried to put out of my mind how long he could have been holding his breath for.

"This is the thief," Feng told us. "Is his face familiar to you?"

We all shook our heads. Feng took out a deadly looking spike.

"Then I guess, he has no further need for it," he continued, before turning the spike at Will.

My heart filled with dread. I'd already lost Jack; I couldn't lose anyone else.

"NO!" I yelped in panic, before covering my hands over my mouth, realizing my mistake.

Feng slowly turned towards me. I removed my hands from my face, fully aware that Barbossa was sending me a deathly glare.

"You come into my city..." Feng began again, "and you betray my hospitality..."

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..."

"That he would get caught?" Feng roared.

More of his men surrounded us, just as angry. Feng turned and walked back up to his platform.

"You intend, to attempt a voyage the Davy Jones Locker, but I cannot help but wonder...why?" he asked.

Barbossa tossed Feng a coin. The man caught it, spat on it, and held it up to his ear. I heard a ringing sound echo from it.

"The song has been sung," Barbossa explained, stepping forwards. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honour the call."

Feng screwed the coin in his hand, scowling.

"More steam."

The girl nodded, tugging on the string. Nothing happened.

"More steam!"

She did it again, and this time, steam came up through the floor. I knew what this meant. The others were down below us, just in case something went wrong.

"There is a price on all our hands," Feng said. "It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn profit any more...is by betraying other pirates."

He turned to look at Will, who scowled back. While Barbossa continued his little speech I glanced down at the floorboards. I caught sight of some movement and heard a few familiar voices. At least I knew we had a chance if anything went wrong.

"What can any of us do?" Feng asked.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth snapped.

A large man stepped forwards to restrain her, but Elizabeth shook him off.

"Get off me!" she snapped, quickly turning back to Feng. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore!"

I glanced over at Will, who was watching Elizabeth in admiration, then turned back to Elizabeth's little outburst.

"...the most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy. And yet, you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

Feng stepped down towards her and Elizabeth backed away slightly.

"Elizabeth Swann..." he began, and I wondered how he knew her name, "there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye...does not go wanting."

I really didn't like the way this guy was looking at Elizabeth. Yeah, she and Will hadn't been talking a lot recently (I still hadn't found out why), but they were still engaged.

"But I cannot help but notice..._you_ have failed to answer my question!" Feng continued, pointing at Barbossa. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will immediately spoke up.

The two girls either side of Sao Feng giggled. God, Jack really had a way with the ladies. I could only roll my eyes.

"He's one of the Pirate Lords," Will continued.

Feng looked angry, and I could only imagine why.

"The only reason, I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the Land of the Dead, is so I can send him back _MYSELF_!"

He slammed his foot against one of the tables. Yep, Jack had _definitely _done something to this guy. But Jack had that effect on a lot of people.

Barbossa made his way over to Feng.

"Jack Sparrow holds _one_ of the nine pieces of eight," he explained. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get it back!"

"So...you admit, you have deceived me," Feng stated. "Weapons!"

I leapt backwards when more men suddenly appeared, all with swords in their hands.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable!" Barbossa tried to explain.

Suddenly, six swords flew through the floorboards. We all caught them, one in each hand. Barbossa gave a smug smile. Feng immediately grabbed the man who was sitting next to him and held a sword at his throat.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!" he threatened.

I frowned. Why would he want to kill one of his own men?

"But the guy ain' even our man!" I said.

Sao Feng looked confused. Something was definitely up here. If that guy wasn't one of ours, or one of theirs, then...

All of a sudden, dozens of marines barged in and we were forced to fight them off. I caught sight of Mercer, the unwelcome visitor's right hand man, as he took aim at Elizabeth. But Will pushed her out of the way just in time, the bullet hitting a woman behind. We tried to make a run for it but paused when some of the marines took aim at us. Just when we were about to duck, we heard a loud explosion, followed by the floor caving in. The marines distracted, we hurried out onto the streets.

* * *

After fighting a hard battle, the marines were finally distracted enough by an explosion in a fireworks storeroom in order for us to get away. I hurried over to where everyone else was gathering. Ruffy immediately hurried up to me, barking happily.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked Will.

"And better yet," Will added, tossing the charts to Barbossa, "a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

Will looked hesitant.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," he explained, before we followed the Singapore pirates to a medium sized ship.


	32. What the Charts Say

What the Charts Say

About a month later we were sailing through some sort of ice field, with snow falling and ice caps all around. Not to mention it was absolutely freezing. Ruffy sat whimpering in a corner, but he was lucky. He actually _had_ fur to keep him warm, unlike us humans who had to make do with our clothes and any blankets we could find.

I sat down next to Will, who was looking at the charts with the Singapore pirate, Tai Huang. Will was turning the circles, shivering at the same time.

"Nothing here is set," he stated.

"Not exactly wha' ye would call _modern_ charts," I agreed. "None of it's even accurate."

"No," Tai replied. "But it leads to more places."

"Like the Land of the Dead?" I asked.

Tai nodded.

Will continued to turn them until we saw words forming.

"Over the edge, over again," Will read.

Curious, I turned the circles again to form more words.

"Sunrise sets, flash of green," I read.

"Wonder what that could mean?" Will wondered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we ain't gonna just sit 'ere puzzlin' over it, are we?" I pointed out. "Why don' we just go and get some sort of professional opinion on it?"

I picked up the charts and carried them over to where Barbossa sat steering the ship. Will and Tai followed, and I handed the charts to our temporary Captain.

"Hey, Hector, do ye care ta tell us wha' this means?" I asked, pointing at the words.

Barbossa read them with interest.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" he asked.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs explained, turning to face us. "Happens on rare occasions, at the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel pipped up.

Gibbs glared at him angrily.

"Sorry," Pintel apologized.

"So, the charts are basically sayin' tha' we need ta go over the edge of somethin' in order ta get there, and tha' the green flash will 'appen at sunset when we bring Jack back? Am I righ'?" I asked, turning to Barbossa.

Barbossa didn't answer my question, but handed me back the charts instead.

"Trust me, Miss Henry. It's not getting to the Land of the Dead that's the problem," he informed, sitting back down again and turning the rudder. "It's getting back."

"I know tha'," I told him, handing the charts to Will. "'Ow many people are there who've gone ta the Land of the Dead and come back alive, besides ye, of course. But ye 'ad some help from someone in the livin' world."

"This is why I asked ye to keep yer mouth shut, lass," Barbossa snapped. "Your rambling can get on someone's nerves, and asks questions people don't want ta know the answer to."

I raised an eyebrow, before walking away. I sat down next to Will, who was still looking at the charts.

"But what edge are we to go over?" Will asked.

"Beats me," I replied. "As long as we're gettin' Jack back, I couldn' care less."

Will looked back at the charts, still puzzled. But we both looked up again when we realized that it was getting darker. The ship was heading into a dark cave, or tunnel, or...whatever it was. Soon, it was pitch black.


	33. Good and Lost

Good and Lost

By the time we left the dark tunnel night had fallen, and it was no longer cold. Millions of stars shone down on us, reflecting off the crystal clear water. The only ripples were the ones made by our ship, but even that wasn't much. I sat near the bowsprit, Elizabeth standing behind me.

She had that guilty look on her again; the same one she'd worn when Jack stayed behind and was eaten by the Kraken. I still hadn't figured out why, but I was never able to pluck up the courage and ask. Mainly because it looked like something she wanted to keep to herself.

Will came up behind her.

"How long do we continue not talking?" he asked.

"Well ye can't continue it now, ye just talked," I muttered, but Will didn't hear me.

Elizabeth faced him, but then turned away again.

"Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine," she said softly.

"Once we rescue Jack?" Will questioned.

Elizabeth looked back at him, then walked away. Will looked down at the water below.

"Ye two really 'ave gotta work this out," I told him. "Ye're engaged ta be married. And married couples don' do this."

"How do you know?" Will asked. "Did your parents do this?"

I hung my head in shame.

"I wish they did," I answered quietly. "Would 'ave been a lot better than wha' they _really_ did."

Will didn't say any more on the subject, to my relief, and just moved up closer behind me. I lifted my head up but spotted something in the fog up ahead.

"What's tha'?" I asked.

Will looked too, and we both saw something through a gap in the fog. The sea we were sailing on continued on a few metres ahead, but then...it stopped. Like there was some sort of drop...

Both our eyes widened. We turned to warn the others, but met the face of Tia Dalma.

"For what we want most, there is a cost that must be paid in the end," she told us.

Will paused, before running past her towards the others. I followed.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will shouted.

"Aye!" Barbossa said. "We're good and lost now!"

My eyes widened.

"Hold on!" I yelled. "We're..._lost_!"

"For certain, you have ta be lost to find the places that can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was," Barbossa explained.

"Makes sense," I mused. "Is tha' how ye found the Isla de Muerta?"

Barbossa didn't answer.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs realized.

"Aye!"

Will scowled and hurried away.

"To stations!" he shouted.

Everyone hurried to prepare the boat whilst I followed Will to helped him.

"Hard to port!" Will shouted. "Gather way! Keep that trim!"

"Nay! Belay that!" Barbossa yelled. "Let her run straight and true!"

I left Will's side and hurried up to the front of the boat to see if I could see any better. I could...but I wished I couldn't.

"Holy...bugger!"

Right in front of us was a waterfall. And we were speeding towards it at an alarming rate.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth yelled at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind!" Barbossa informed her. "You may not survive to pass this way again."

"Well of course she won't!" I snapped. "No one on this ship will at this rate!"

Barbossa turned to me and lifted his hand up to touch my face.

"And these may be the last friendly words you'll hear," he told me.

I yanked his arm away and hurried off. Ruffy was barking in panic, like he sensed what was coming. I grabbed hold of him whilst grabbing hold of a firm rope. I knew we were going over.

"Hold on!" Will shouted.

My grip on the rope tightened and Ruffy began to whimper. All I heard was Barbossa laughing like a maniac before our ship plunged into darkness.


	34. Jack Makes an Entrance

Jack Makes an Entrance

By morning, all of us had swam to the shores of World's end, spitting out any water we'd swallowed. I crawled out of the water and flopped down onto my back whilst Ruffy padded up and shook himself dry.

"This truly is a god-forsaken place," Gibbs observed.

I sat up and looked round. But I could see nothing, except a vast stretch of sandy hills. Gibbs was right; this place _was_ god-forsaken.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth stated. "I don't see anybody."

"Well, it's not like he _knew_ we were comin'," I pointed out. "Wha' were ye expectin'; him ta run up ta us fer an epic reunion?"

"She has a point," Gibbs agreed, "but he should still be around here somewhere."

"He's here," Barbossa informed. "Davy Jones never once gave up what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will began, coming up beside him. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"Then how else were we 'posed ta get 'ere?" I asked, but Will ignored me.

Ruffy then began to bark at something ahead of us. We all turned our heads to see the mast of a very familiar ship. The _Black Pearl_ sailed over the sandy hill like a wave on an ocean, and standing on top of the mast was Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

"Nice entrance," I commented. "At least 'is boat ain't sinkin' this time."

The _Pearl_ "sailed" its way into the ocean, stopping a little way off shore. Jack got into one of the longboats and began to row back to us.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama! It's Jack!" Gibbs realized, before he and most of the crew hurried over to where Jack was arriving.

I smiled to myself and followed.

When I arrived, Jack was talking to Gibbs.

"Sir...you're I Davy Jones Locker, Cap'n," I heard Gibbs whisper.

Jack's eyes seemed to go wide, almost like he didn't know that.

"I know that!" he snapped. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't!"

"And I thought he was insane before," I mumbled to myself.

Unfortunately Jack heard me, so came to stand in front of me.

"Yo know, Henry," he began, "you've never questioned my insanity before, which means you never thought I was insane before. So you can't think I'm as insane now as I was before, if you never thought I was insane before."

I stared at him in confusion.

"Ye may _think_ ye're not insane, but tha' sentence's got ye half way there," was my reply.

Jack was about to say something back but Barbossa interrupted.

"Jack Sparrow!" he exclaimed, stepping forwards.

Jack turned to him, but to my utter surprise, he didn't seem too shocked.

"Ah, Hector!" he exclaimed back. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? Ya shot me," Barbossa reminded him.

Jack frowned in confusion.

"No I didn't?" he denied before moving further down the line. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia just stared at him in confusion.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will realized.

"William, tell me something," Jack began, moving over to where Will stood. "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel...or rather...damsel in distress. Either one?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't be here, would you?" Jack stated. "So you _can't_ be here. Q.E.D, you're not really here!"

"Jack!"

Jack turned to where Elizabeth was making her way through the crowd.

"This is real. We're here," she tried to tell him.

Jack seemed to look hesitantly at her then slowly moved away.

"That's what all hallucinations say," he pointed out. "So why don't you all just..._disappear_, and leave me alone? Savvy?"

I rolled my eyes. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I walked right up to him and kicked him in the shin. Jack yelped, hoping on one leg in pain whilst holding the leg I just kicked.

"Believe we're here _now_?" I asked, bending down so I was level with his face.

Jack sent me a glare before standing upright again.

"Yes."

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth continued.

"Have you now?" Jack responded, stepping towards her. "Well, that's very kind of you. But it would seem as I posses a ship and you _don't_, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship," Barbossa claimed, pointing to the _Pearl_. "Right there."

Jack walked past him and looked out to sea.

"Can't spot it," he informed. "Must be a tiny little thing, hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl._"

I snickered.

"Jack!" Will began. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones; he controls the _Flying Dutchman_!"

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung; the Brethren Court is called," Tia finished.

Jack looked at us all.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens? Everything's gone to pot!" he informed, stepping away from us.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs ya back, something fierce," Gibbs explained.

"Otherwise the unwelcome visitor will destroy us all!" I added.

Jack turned to me.

"Why do you keep calling him that? Just call him Beckett, like everyone else. A well-dressed cuttlefish works too," he told me.

"I don' call 'im tha' 'cause tha' name is the symbol of evil," I spat.

"And besides, you need a crew," Will interrupted.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack asked. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, and one of you succeeded."

He looked directly at Elizabeth.

I turned to look at her and saw the same guilty face I had seen on her the day Jack died. She did it. She killed Jack.

"I knew somethin' was wrong!" I realized. "Jack would _never_ leave 'imself to the Kraken on his own accord! I hate ye, just so ye know."

Everyone else was staring at Elizabeth in confusion.

"Oh! She's not told you?" Jack questioned. "Then you'll have _loads_ to talk about while you're here."

"Ye're leavin' us 'ere?" I asked.

"Only the people I don't like," Jack explained, turning to me. "So...welcome back!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He _liked_ me? I certainly didn't see _that_ coming.

"And as for you..." he began, walking over to Tia Dalma.

Tia smiled.

"Now...don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time," she spoke, flirting with him.

Jack smirked.

"Fair enough, all right, you're in," he stated, moving further down the line.

He picked out more people to come with him, including Gibbs, Marty, Cotton (and his parrot) and the Singapore sailors. When he was finished he turned to us.

"Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail!" he commanded before taking out his compass.

But he looked at it, puzzled.

"Jack."

Jack looked up to see Barbossa standing in front of him, charts in hand.

"Which way ya going, Jack?" he asked.

The monkey landed on his shoulder and screeched.

"I'm guessin' this can't be good," I stated.


	35. Two Captains, One Ship

Two Captains, One Ship

"Trim those sails!"

"Trim those sails!"

I looked up from what I was doing. I knew we weren't going through a cave, so why was there an echo?

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

When I realized that it was Jack trying to copy Barbossa, I just laughed.

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

I wondered over to them, seeing what all the fuss was about.

"What _are_ ye doing?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"What are _you_ doing?" Jack asked.

"No, what _are_ ye doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No, what _are_ ye doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

I just rolled over and laughed at the scene. Both men looked absolutely ridiculous. They stared at me before turning back to their little fight.

"Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack told him.

"The Captain of this ship _is_ giving orders!" Barbossa shot back.

Jack paused.

"My ship! Makes me Captain!" he snapped.

"They be my charts!" Barbossa proclaimed.

"Well...that just makes you...chart man!" Jack pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. I had enough of this.

"Oh, just stow it! The both of ye! That's an order! UNDERSTAND?" I shouted.

Both men just looked at me in shock. Neither looked amused.

"Sorry," I lied, using sarcasm. "I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt, and with ye two not doin' a very good job in solvin' it, I'd throw in me name fer consideration."

More unamused stares.

"All righ'! All righ'!" I stammered in annoyance, putting my hands up in surrender. "Just...carry on!"

Both men barged past me and hurried up to the helm. I went to follow them but Pintel and Ragetti stopped me.

"We'd vote for ye!" Ragetti said, gesturing to Pintel and himself.

I nodded in triumph before continuing up to the helm. Barbossa had opened his spyglass and was looking through it. Jack went to copy him, but hesitantly moved away when he discovered that his spyglass was a lot smaller than Barbossa's. All I could do was smirk.

* * *

Later that night I headed into the Captain's cabin with Gibbs in order to get a heading. Just as I entered I heard Jack saying something about French doors. _Why_ he was talking about French doors, I don't know. And what French doors actually _were_, I also don't know.

"Heading, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, standing to attention.

"Two degrees starboard," Jack ordered, standing up.

"I'm Captain of the starboard side!" Barbossa snapped, before turning to us. "Two degrees starboard."

"We already know tha'!" I snapped back.

Barbossa ignored me.

"The Captain will now take the helm," he continued.

Almost immediately both men rushed out of the door, Gibbs and I tagging along behind.

"Aye, Captains!" Gibbs spoke uncertainly.

Once outside each Captain climbed up one set of stairs, racing up to the helm. Gibbs and I stopped outside the cabin door, watching them both.

"'Ho's bright idea was it again ta brin' Hector back ta life?" I asked.

Gibbs just sighed in frustration. I shrugged before climbing up to the helm on the stairs Jack had taken. Both men were standing either side of the helm, staring out in front of them.

Barbossa turned the wheel slightly, then took his hand off again. Jack turned the wheel back towards him again, and took his hand off. Barbossa glanced over, before turning the wheel back, but this time keeping his hand firmly on it. Jack tried to turn the wheel back towards him again, but found that he couldn't. Soon, both men were tugging on the wheel, Jack at one point climbing up on top of it.

I shook my head in disbelief. They were acting younger than _I_ was.


	36. Death is a Painful Thing

Death is a Painful Thing

I only stopped glaring at the two fighting children when Ruffy began to bark at something in the water. I walked over to where he had his front paws on the railings and gasped at the sight I saw. Passing by the ship were hundreds of little boats, each filled with one person. One boat even held twin girls a bit younger than me.

"Would ye two stop fightin' and come an' look at this!" I hissed, turning to the two Captains.

Both stopped fighting at hurried over to where I stood. After a good look Barbossa made his way down to the main deck, soon followed by Jack and I.

Down on deck Gibbs was preparing a musket, but Will lowered it.

"They're not a threat to us," he assured, turning to Tia Dalma. "Am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia stated.

"We best just leave them be," Barbossa added.

I arrived at the railings, just in time to see a familiar face. Elizabeth's father, the Governor, was sailing in one of the boats a short distance away. I frowned. Why would he be in the Land of the Dead...?

"Oh no..." I whispered.

Everyone turned to where I was looking and caught sight of the Governor. And unfortunately, Elizabeth spotted him too.

"It's my father, we've made it back!" she exclaimed. "Father! Father, over here!"

Jack quietly stood in between Elizabeth and I.

"Elizabeth," he said softly. "We're not back."

The happy look on Elizabeth's face soon became a horrified one. Will reached out to comfort her but Elizabeth moved away.

"Father!"

This time the Governor heard her.

"Elizabeth?" he began. "Are you dead?"

Elizabeth shook her head frantically as she followed the boat along.

"I think I am," he continued.

"No, no, no, you can't be!" she yelled.

I watched the scene in sadness. Even though I was angry at her for killing Jack, I still couldn't help but feel sorry for Elizabeth.

"There was this chest, you see," the Governor explained. "It's odd. At the time it seemed so important. And the heart; I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take it's place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must always have a Captain. A silly thing to die for."

I listened in interest. That meant that if one of us stabbed the heart, that person would become Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. I couldn't really see Will doing that, because of Elizabeth. But Jack...

"Someone, cast a line!" Elizabeth ordered.

Marty hurried over and began to fiddle with the ropes. But apparently, he wasn't doing it fast enough, because Elizabeth hurried over to him and snatched them from his hands. She flung the line to her father, holding the other end.

"Take the line!" she ordered.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth begged, yelling.

But the line just slid from the Governor's boat. Elizabeth began to chase him.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia shouted.

Everyone besides Jack and I hurried up to where Elizabeth was now shrieking for her father to come back. I held back my tears as she flung herself into Will's arms.

At least Elizabeth's father cared about his daughter.


	37. Up is Down

Up is Down

The next day wasn't much better. Most of the crew laid sprawled across the deck, in a way which made them look like they were dying. Jack sat in front of the charts trying to figure out a way to get home, Barbossa stood near the helm looking out to sea, and Elizabeth sat on the steps mourning over her father's death. I stood by the railings, Will and Tia either side of me.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums, before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever," Tia spoke.

"Tha' don' sound too pleasant," I commented.

"And with no water, forever looks to be arriving a might too soon," Gibbs added, walking over to us.

"Yet, we ain't doin' anythin' about it," I pointed out. "I mean, half the crew are lyin' so still, I won' be surprised if vultures started ta circle them, ol' Hector is just lookin' out ta sea at nothin' at all, and if anyone's doin' anythin' round 'ere, it's Jack!"

I pointed over to where Jack was sat in front of the charts. He appeared to be talking to himself. And he thought he _wasn't_ insane.

Suddenly he shot up from his seat.

"What's that?" he cried out.

Will, Gibbs and I followed him over to where he was looking. But there was nothing to look at.

"What _is_ that?" he asked again. "I don't know? What do ye think?"

I shrugged.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"There!"

Jack then turned and hurried over to the other side. By now, Tia, Marty and a few others had joined us. Elizabeth then decided to stop her mourning and came to join us.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jack made a weird noise and hurried back over to the other side. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but I followed anyway. Then I noticed that the ship was rocking.

"He's rocking the ship?" Pintel asked in confusion.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs cried happily.

"Aye, he's onto it!" Barbossa realized.

We continued to run back and forth across the deck, the boat rocking further and further each time. Ruffy seemed to realize what was going on so grabbed hold of a rope with his teeth.

As the boat began to tip further it became more difficult to run to each side. One unfortunate sailor didn't make it in time and ended up rolling off the ship. We ran to the other side one last time and grabbed onto the railings. As the ship began to tip our legs left the deck and began to hang. Another unfortunate sailor let go and fell, a cannon landing on top of him. Or...so I assumed, as I quickly turned away before it did.

"Now up...is down," Jack spoke aloud, as the ship crashed into the water.

As the ship hung upside down, the sudden shock made me lose grip, but a sudden hand grabbed onto mine. I looked up and saw Jack's worried face, before I blacked out from lack of air.

* * *

When I woke up I coughed up the water I had swallowed, to find myself lying above water, on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. I shot up, but found myself in ranging fire of Barbossa's pistol. I looked around and saw that he, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs all had two pistols each, and were all pointing them at each other.

"Wha' I miss?" I asked.

"Sparrow refuses ta go to Shipwreck Cove for the gathering of the Brethren," Barbossa explained. "He prefers for our enemies to hunt us down, one by one, 'til there be none left but him!"

"I quite like the sound of that," Jack spoke. "Captain Jack Sparrow; the last pirate."

"Aye," Barbossa informed, stepping forwards and making me move out the way, "and you'll be fighting Jones alone, but how does that feel to your plan?"

"I'm still working on that," Jack admitted. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that."

He pulled the trigger, but it just clicked. No gunshot, nothing. Everyone else did the same, but the same happened.

"Wet powder!" Gibbs sighed in annoyance.

Jack glared at Barbossa before walking over to me.

"I'm really starting to question this mission," he told me. "Half the people here are insane."

"Welcome ta my world," I muttered.


	38. Things Go Wrong

Things Go Wrong

"There's a freshwater spring in this zone," Will explained, rolling out the charts in front of us.

"So, we resupply there, and get back ta shootin' each other later?" I asked sarcastically.

Will nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sarcasm's a...foreign language ta ye, ain't it?" I asked.

"He's a eunuch, what d'you expect?" Jack agreed, and Will sent him a glare.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a eunuch, and I have proof," Will explained.

"But I'm a little too young ta be seein' tha' proof, aren't I?" I told him.

"OK, can we just move away from this subject?" Will suggested.

"Fine," Jack huffed. "You lead the shore party and I'll stay with my ship."

"I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in _your_ command," Barbossa informed.

"Wha' ship?" I asked, looking around. "The only ship I see round 'ere is the _Pearl_."

Barbossa glared at me.

"Then why don't you _both_ go ashore, and leave the ship in _my_ command?" Will suggested.

Both Jack and Barbossa stared at him.

"Temporarily," Will added.

* * *

We soon arrived at the island and several longboats were cast out, lead by Jack and Barbossa. I watched as Pintel and Ragetti's boat, once again, tipped over. I laughed and pointed at them, but stopped when I saw the serious look on Jack's face. I turned to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There, lying on the beach, was the mighty Kraken.

Ruffy barked at it before taking off at a run up the beach. I took off after him, soon to be followed by Jack, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti. Once in front of it, Ruffy started to growl.

"Easy, boy," I told him, carefully approaching it.

Pintel came up behind me with a long stick and began to poke it.

"Wha' are ye doin'?" I asked.

"Seein' if it's alive," Pintel said.

"And pokin' it with a stick is a way ta do tha'?" I questioned.

Both men ignored me as they began to climb up on top of it, satisfied that it was dead.

"You stupid fish!" Pintel said.

"Actually it's a Cephalopod," Ragetti corrected.

I shook my head and turned to Jack, who was just arriving.

"I wonder if there's a duplicate body of ye in there?" I wondered.

Jack frowned at me, then turned back to the Kraken.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa asked, coming up next to us. "Think ye can outrun the world? The problem with being the last of anything, by and by, there'd be none left at all."

"Wha' is it with ye and this 'dooms-day' stuff?" I asked, but Barbossa ignored me.

"Sometimes things come back, mate," Jack said. "We're living proof; you and me."

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

Both men turned and stared at me.

"In Barbossa's case," I added.

Jack smirked while Barbossa shook his head.

"But it's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" he continued. "There's never a guarantee of coming back; but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning...the Brethren Court then, is it?" Jack asked, turning to Barbossa.

"It's our only hope, lad," Barbossa answered.

"That's just a sad commentary even on itself," Jack spoke.

I frowned at him.

"Huh?"

"A sad explanation, usually placed together but this one doesn't have to be with any others to be sad," Jack explained.

I still didn't get it, so Jack just gave up.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa proclaimed.

"The world's still the same," Jack commented. "There's just...less in it."

And with that he walked away towards the jungle. I hurried to catch up with him, Ruffy following behind. We continued to walk through the jungle until we arrived at the freshwater spring. But someone had beat us to it.

A man was lying face down in the water.

"Whoa," I gasped, moving forwards, but Jack placed his arm in front of me.

Ruffy padded over to sniff him, and growled.

"Something's wrong," I stated.

I knew that dogs had a good sense of smell, so there was something clearly wrong. Barbossa flicked his hand in the water, tasted in, but spat it back out.

"Poisoned," he informed. "Foul by the body."

Pintel waded into the water and pulled up the man. I immediately recognized him. The guy who Sao Feng threatened.

"Hey, I know 'im!" I piped up, pointing. "He was in Singapore!"

"Squawk! Singapore!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Captain!" Marty shouted, pointing to the shore.

We all turned to see Ragetti running over to us.

"All hands!" he shouted. "We got company!"

He pointed out to sea, and we all saw a Singapore ship heading straight for the _Black Pearl_.

Suddenly Tai Huang pointed a gun at Jack's head. More were pointed at him, one was pointed at Barbossa, and one was pointed at me.

Jack stared hesitantly round.

"He's the Captain!" he informed them, pointing at Barbossa.

Barbossa rolled his eyes.


	39. Not a Little Kid

Not a Little Kid

We were taken back to the _Black Pearl_ by the Singapore pirates, only to discover that it was Sao Feng who had taken over.

"Sao Feng!" Barbossa began. "You showing up here, is truly a remarkable...coincidence."

Sao Feng moved round him to where Jack was hiding.

"Jack Sparrow!"

Jack peeked out from behind Barbossa and smiled innocently.

"You paid me great insult once," Feng continued.

"That doesn't sound like me?"

CRACK!

I jumped as Feng punched Jack square in the nose.

"I really don' wanna hear about how ye managed ta deserve tha'," I muttered.

Jack just ignored me as he clicked his nose back into place.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" he suggested.

"Yeah, square in the nose!" I joked, beginning to laugh.

But I soon stopped when Jack sent me a death glare.

"Sorry."

Suddenly I saw Will pushing his way through the crowd. Why wasn't he tied up?

"Release her and her!" he ordered, pointing to Elizabeth and I. "They're not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"Yeah Will, wha' bargain?" I echoed.

"You heard Captain Turner!" Feng spoke up, and there were a few chuckles heard in the crowd. "Release them!"

Elizabeth was un-cuffed and the guy with his hand on my shoulder let go.

"Captain Turner..." Jack muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs spat.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," Will explained. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"It would 'ave been a lot easier, Will, ta just _ask_ us ta help ye, instead of goin' through all this trouble!" I piped up.

"And you should have told me you were planning this!" Elizabeth told him.

"It was my burden to bare," Will answered.

"Ye bet it is!" I snapped. "How could ye do this, Will? I thought ye were my friend!"

"Henry, this is for your own good," Will said. "As soon as this is over, we can return to Port Royal away from these _pirates_."

"These _pirates_ are my friends, and I'll stick by them no matter wha'!" I yelled.

"Henry, do as you're told!" Will shouted.

That was the last straw. Adults had been telling me that since the beginning, and I couldn't take it any more. I snapped.

"NO! I won't do as I'm told! I'm sick of people tellin' me ta 'do as I'm told'! I'm not the little kid I once was! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YE UNDERSTAND THAT?"

And with that, I stormed into the Captain's cabin and slammed the door shut.

* * *

I sat with my knees pressed against my face, crying for what seemed like hours. The only reason why I first ran away from home was because I wanted freedom. I wanted the freedom to do as I pleased and have no one telling me what to do.

But it didn't feel like that. Even now, amongst pirates, I was being told what to do and what not to do. It was stupid. If anyone gave me _any_ freedom it was Jack, but even _he_ told me what to do sometimes. Sometimes this was understandable, since he was my Captain, but sometimes it was just annoying. I wasn't a child any more, and people needed to realize that.

Just as my eyes were beginning to run dry I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"GO AWAY!" I snapped, spinning round.

But I calmed slightly when I saw that it was only Jack. I looked down again, avoiding eye contact.

"Wha' do _ye_ want?" I asked.

Jack took a deep breath.

"To tell you that we're on our way to Shipwreck Cove," Jack explained.

I looked up, sniffing away my tears.

"How did ye get rid of Sao Feng?" I asked.

"Barbossa struck a deal, but he only agreed if Elizabeth went with him," Jack explained. "Oh, and just so you know, the 'unwelcome visitor', as you call him, turned up."

My eyes went wide.

"Where's 'e now?" I asked.

"Left him behind," Jack replied. "And he'll be a while too, since he's having a little trouble with his mast."

I smirked. I had a suspicion Jack had something to do with that. There was silence before Jack broke it by clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"So...you coming out?" he asked, standing back up again and offering his hand.

I looked at it hesitantly.

"Is Will out there?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's in the brig," Jack answered.

After hearing this I nodded, taking Jack's hand.


	40. Shipwreck Cove

Shipwreck Cove

By nightfall we arrived at Shipwreck Cove, and I gasped at the sight of it. The entire city was constructed out of old shipwrecks to form an odd shape, and I realized how this place got its name. I always thought it was just catchy.

Barbossa led us inside, where we entered a room full of other pirates. I gazed around and noticed pirates from all over the world. Spanish pirates, French pirates, African pirates, Chinese pirates, Indian pirates. But I couldn't spot any Singapore pirates, so I guessed that Sao Feng hadn't arrived yet.

Barbossa banged a cannon ball on the table to get everyone's attention. The room became quiet as Barbossa announced this the fourth Brethren Court, and gestured for everyone to sit down. All the Pirate Lords then took out their pieces of eight and Ragetti collected them up in a bowl. After Barbossa knocked out his wooden eye (which I found out was Barbossa's piece of eight), Ragetti turned to Jack, who touched his medallion that rested on his bandanna.

"Might I point out that we are short of one Pirate Lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," he explained.

"Sao Feng is dead!"

We all turned to see Elizabeth and the Singapore Pirates. She was dressed in Pirate clothing, which suited her, in my opinion.

"He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_!" she continued, before taking out her sword and sticking it in the globe with the others.

"'E made ye Cap'n?" I asked.

"He's just _giving_ the bloody title away now!" Jack complained.

Elizabeth ignored him as she tried to get everyone to calm down.

"Our location has been betrayed," she explained. "Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett; they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" the African Pirate Lord asked.

"Not likely anyone among us!" Barbossa assured.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

"_Not_ among us," Jack informed.

I remembered the night before where Will had escaped the brig and was leaving a trail for the unwelcome visitor. Jack had discovered him, so threw him overboard. Served him right, in my opinion.

"And it matters not how they found us; the question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa questioned.

"We fight!" Elizabeth pitched.

Everyone laughed.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," the lady Chinese Pirate Lord pointed out. "A _well supplied_ fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There'd be a third course," Barbossa began. "In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea Goddess, and bound her in her bones."

Everyone nodded.

"That was a mistake," Barbossa continued. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett! And his ilk! Better were the days were mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with Aldridge creatures; but the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone! Ye all know this to be true! Gentlemen, ladies; we must free Calypso."

There was silence. Then the whole room erupted with anger.

"SHOOT HIM!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him _and_ cut out his tongue!" Jack added. "Then shoot his tongue! And trim that...sgwaggly beard."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang piped up.

"Aye!"

"Calypso was our enemy then, she'll be our enemy now!" the African Pirate yelled.

"And it's unlikely her moods have improved," the French Pirate added.

"I won't stale away with Sao Feng; we release Calypso!" the Spanish Pirate proclaimed.

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you!"

Then the whole room erupted into a big fight. I watched in amusement, finding it rather funny.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth gasped.

"This is politics," Jack corrected.

"They're pirates; wha' did ye expect?" I agreed.

"You mean while our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth continued.

"If they not be hear already," Barbossa hoped.

He eventually had enough, so stood on the table and pulled the trigger of his pistol. The room fell silent and the pirates hesitantly went back to their original places.

"It was the first Court who imprisoned Calypso," he began, "we should be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us, boons!"

Jack looked in between his legs.

"Who's boons? Your boons?" he questioned, as Barbossa stepped down from the table. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

I just rolled my eyes.

"If ye have a better alternative, then please, share," Barbossa challenged.

Jack thought about this, before saying, "Cuttlefish."

Barbossa gave him a confused glare.

"'E's lost it," I muttered, shaking my head.

Jack just pushed me aside as he continued.

"Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish," Jack continued. "Flipper conorieus little sausages. Pin them together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, ain't it? Or...fish nature. So yes, we could hold up here well previsioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within a month. Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or...ah..."

He paused briefly to get past a big African man.

"As...my...veined...collogue...so naively suggests, we could release Calypso? And we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it."

Jack had definitely lost it.

"Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned in which fury Hell hath no? We cannot. _Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio_, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth... Captain Swann. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa informed.

"Have not!"

"Ye have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ye have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ye have so, and ye know it!" Barbossa finished.

"Have not, slander and calumny!" Jack answered back. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions; I submit that here now, that is what we all must do! We must fight, to run away!"

"Aye!" Gibbs cried.

Everyone else agreed.

"As per the Code," Barbossa began, "an act of war, this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack yelled.

"Hector, if ye're gonna make stuff up, please make it more believable," I told him.

"I didn't make it up," Barbossa continued. "I call upon Captain Teague; the Keeper of the Code."

I watched as Jack's face grew wide with horror, his skin turning slightly white. If this Captain Teague made Jack scared, he was definitely someone to fear.

"Sri Sumbhajee, proclaims us all to be fully! Hang the Code! Who cares about-"

But the Indian pirate was interrupted by a sudden gunshot. He jolted, then fell to the floor. We all turned to the stairway where a pirate stood, wearing a red coat and a tricorn hat. He held a smoking pistol in his hand.

"The Code is the law, mate," he spoke.

Captain Teague made his way down the stairs, Jack flinching at every one of his footsteps. I watched in awe, realizing that this man looked a lot like...

My eyes went wide with shock. It was Jack's father.

Teague stopped behind Jack.

"You're in my way, boy," he told him.

Jack didn't think twice about moving out the way. Teague stood at the table before beckoning two older pirates forward, who were both carrying a heavy book. The Pirate's Code. The two men placed it heavily on the table then moved aside. Teague whistled and Ruffy, who had been standing next to me the whole time, immediately took off. I watched as he came back a few seconds later with some keys in his mouth.

"Ye can't keep tha' dog away from some keys for five seconds," I commented.

Teague took the keys off him and Ruffy padded back to me, where I rewarded him with a pat on the head. Teague opened the book and scanned through the page until he came to the right sentence.

"Ah, Barbossa is right," he informed.

"Hang on a minute," Jack butted in, getting a look at the Code.

He scanned through the sentence before looking up again.

"Fancy that."

"But there's not been a King since the first Court," the French Pirate pointed out. "And it's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague repeated, moving away.

"Why not?" I asked.

"See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hiself," Barbossa finished.

"I call for a vote!" Jack announced.

So every Pirate Lord voted for himself. Except Jack, who surprised me by voting for someone else.

"Elizabeth Swann," Jack voted.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What?"

"I know, curious, isn't it?" Jack shrugged.

"OK, who are ye and wha' 'ave ye done with Jack Sparrow?" I asked.

All the Pirate Lords erupted in anger, all yelling at Jack.

"Am I to understand that you lot will _not_ be keeping to the Code, then?"

Teague's guitar string broke and the music stopped. Everyone slowly sat down, knowing Jack was right.

"Very well," the female Pirate Lord spoke. "What say you Captain Swann: King of the Brethren Court?"

I turned to Elizabeth, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Elizabeth commanded. "At dawn, we're at war."

Jack nodded, smiling.

The Indian Pirate stood up.

"And so," he announced in his high pitched voice, "we shall go to war!"

The pirates cheered as they exited the room, waving their hats in the air. I decided to wait behind, wanting to meets Jack's father. I wasn't able to meet Will's father, so this was something I had to do. By the time the room had completely cleared Jack was speaking to his father.

"How's mum?" he asked.

Teague held up a shrunken shrivelled up head.

"She looks great!" Jack complimented hesitantly.

I raised my eyebrows at the small head.

"That explains _so_ much."


	41. Parley

Parley

We all waited for the EITC to arrive, all of us anxious. We were going to fight for freedom, and for the pirates yet to come.

A boat arrived out of the mist and everyone gave their own battle cries. But these subsided when more ships appeared, outnumbering us a hundred to one. Cotton's parrot took off and flew away whilst everyone glared at Jack. Jack smiled hesitantly.

"Parley?"

* * *

Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack went to climb into the longboat, but Jack turned and stopped me from doing the same.

"Henry, this is adult business," he explained.

"I know," I informed, "but I 'ave a score ta settle, and I intend ta do it now."

Jack went to argue against this, but Elizabeth interrupted.

"Jack, we don't have much time," she explained.

Jack hesitated, before ushering me into the longboat.

* * *

We walked along the long stretch of sand where we met three enemies. One of which was Will.

"You be the curd who led these wolves to our door?" Barbossa asked.

I kept hidden behind Jack, not intending to show myself just yet.

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett explained. "He was merely a tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left."

We all looked to our left, but it was Jack who Beckett was referring to.

"My hands are clean in this..." Jack argued, "...figuratively."

"My actions were my own and for my own purpose," Will spoke up. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoken! Listen to the tool."

"I wouldn't take your betrayal too hard," Beckett continued. "Everyone has been betrayed at some point in their life. I myself am being betrayed at this very moment. By my own daughter."

"BETRAYED? Ye ain't bein' betrayed by no one! Ye were the one who betrayed my mother! YE KILLED HER!"

Everyone turned to me, shocked.

I quickly covered my hands over my mouth, realizing what I had just done.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Me and my big, stupid mouth!_

Beckett smiled evilly while the others continued to stare at me, still shocked by what they had just learnt.

I slowly removed my hands from my mouth, looking down in shame. Not only had I revealed myself, but I had lied to them. My friends. I had kept just about the biggest secret from them. But they had to understand why.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just couldn' tell ye," I tried to explain, turning to the three adults standing beside me.

They continued to stare at me, and I couldn't blame them. I then turned to Beckett.

"Ye," I began. "Ye ruined me life. I 'ad ta grow up without the love of a mother all because ye killed her. The only reason bein' she told me tha' pirates weren't all bad. Well I believe her. I believed her then, and I believe her now. How she could 'ave loved someone as cold-hearted as ye, I don' know. Ye will die. Ye will die a horrible, painful death. And when ye do, the whole of hell will be disgusted by ye, and will spit on ye for all eternity. Runnin' away from ye was the best thin' I ever did, and ye will never, for as long as I live, be my father."

And with that, I turned on my heel and strode back to the longboat. I, Henrietta Beckett, intended to get my revenge. One way or another.


	42. What Shall We Die For?

What Shall We Die For?

I sat in the Captain's cabin alone, thinking to myself. A single tear tricked down my face. I was back on the _Black Pearl_ with Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will. Jack had traded places with Will in order to get onto the _Dutchman_ and stab the heart of Davy Jones.

I knew that Jack had to do this, but I couldn't help but reach out for him. If there was anyone I wanted to be with at that precise moment, it was him. It confused me that it was him instead of Will or Elizabeth, but I didn't really care.

I hugged my knees into my chest as I remembered the day I ran away.

* * *

_I removed the stable boy's clothes I had stolen earlier from their hiding place under my bed. This included a shirt, trousers, boots, and a hat. After glancing round to check that no one was coming I ripped off my dress and threw it in the fire. I vowed to hate them forever more. _

_I had been planning this escape ever since I learned how my mother really died. She was murdered. By my own father. For two years I had been forced to act like a lady, my father telling me that I was to be married off to one of his agents when I was sixteen. Whereas I could have been playing games with my mother like we used to. But I knew that would never happen again, because she was gone. _

_And it was all my father's fault. He had killed her, just because she had told me that pirates weren't all bad. I had heard him tell one of his agents about it, less than a week before. And when I finally learnt the truth, I vowed to become a pirate just to get back at him, Captain a ship of my own and attack his, killing him._

_Big ambitions for a ten-year-old girl, I know. But I had to do it. I had to do it for my mother. _

_After getting changed into the clothes I retrieved my sack from under the bed, which held everything I needed. Food, drink, money, and a pistol I had stolen from him. Sighing, I quickly scribbled a note for anyone who found it. _

_'Dear Anne,_

_You have taken such good care of me since my mother died, and I thank you for that. I'm sorry that I have left you, but to repay you, all the money I have inherited from my mother now belongs to you. Spend it how you please to do so. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Henry_

_Dear Father, _

_I hate you, and I will always hate you. What you did to my mother was wrong. Cold hearted and wrong. _

_One day, I will kill you. _

_I guess that's the one thing we have in common. We both want to destroy something we hate with utter hate in our hearts. _

_Good bye, and GOOD RIDDANCE!'_

_When I was satisfied with my note I left it on my bedside table and hurried over to the bed again. I retrieved a rope I had hid there earlier, one I had stolen from the stables. I tied it to my bedpost and dangled it out the open window. Giving the room one last look I spat on the floor, before climbing out the window and sliding down the rope. When I landed at the bottom I checked one last time to see if the cost was clear, and that all my hair was tucked into my hat, before I set off for the docks. _

_I was free. I was finally free. And it felt good. I grinned widely, before taking off at a run towards the docks. I screamed for joy at the top of my lungs, knowing that no one could hear me. My father __was out at sea, and everyone else was asleep. I probably wouldn't have cared if they had been awake, because I was free. Free to do as I pleased for as long as I lived. Free to sail the seas until the day __I died. I was free. And I loved every minute of it._

* * *

I smiled as I remembered myself running through the streets screaming in happiness. It had been such a terrific feeling.

But now, my freedom, and my friend's freedom, was trying to be taken away from us. And the person doing the taking was my own father. He didn't care that his own daughter was against him; he'd always preferred a son, anyway. Not that I cared. I didn't care for him at all.

I felt determination flow through me like a tidal wave crashing onto land. He wasn't going to succeed. I was going to make sure of that. I would fight for the freedom of pirates everywhere, or die trying.

As I stood up I heard terrified yells outside as well as the sound of breaking wood. I hurried out the cabin door and couldn't believe what I saw.

Tia Dalma was bound by ropes, and she was gradually growing taller and taller. All the pirates were cowering away in fear and Ruffy yelped, before hurrying into the cabin I'd been in. I stood in the doorway, finally understanding. Tia Dalma was Calypso, and she had been released.

When she finally stopped growing I noticed Barbossa step forwards from the crowd.

"Calypso!" Barbossa began, kneeling down.

Everyone following his example, and I decided to do the same.

"I come before you as a servant, humble incantrite," Barbossa continued. "I have fulfilled me vow; and now I ask you a favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters...or mine."

Calypso, without warning, began to shout at us.

"_Malfaiteur en Tombeau, crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'leau_!"

She was shouting in her own language, and I hadn't a clue what she was saying. But I didn't have time to think about it. Suddenly Calypso changed into thousands of white crabs, raining down on the pirates below. I gasped in horror before hurrying back into the cabin and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

When I came out the crabs had gone. I watched as Pintel carefully yanked a crab off his nose and Ragetti hurriedly pulled a crab out of his trousers. Will stood up, giving a deep sigh.

"Is that it?" he asked.

We all leaned over the railings and gazed after the crabs.

"Why, she's no help at all," Pintel stated, turning to Barbossa. "What now?"

Barbossa was still in shock.

"Nothing," he answered. "Our final hope has failed us."

All of a sudden a hat blew off from a man's head, making us look up to the sky. Clouds were starting to gather, and the wind was starting to pick up.

"It's not over," Elizabeth stated.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will pointed out.

"We have an armada against us," Gibbs explained, "and with the _Dutchman_, there's no chance."

"There's only a fool's chance," I realized.

"Revenge against your father won't solve anything," Barbossa told me, "and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

But it wasn't about revenge any more. Well...part of it was. But what I cared about most of all was freedom. That was what we should die for. Freedom.

"Then wha' shall we die for?" I asked him.

I turned to the other pirates, who were just staring at me.

"Ye all be'er listen ta me, and ye be'er listen good!" I shouted at them, standing up on the railings. "The Brethren will still be lookin' 'ere ta us; ta the _Black Pearl_ ta lead! And wha' will they see? Frightened bill-drats born a derelict shipner? No, they'll see free men! AND FREEDOM! And wha' the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons; they will hear the ring of our swords, and THEY WILL KNOW WHA' WE CAN DO! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts!"

All the pirates stared at me, open mouthed.

"Pirates!" I continued.

I turned to Will, who was looking at me with a proud face.

"Hoist the colours," I ordered.

Will nodded.

"Hoist the colours."

"Hoist the colours."

"Hoist the colours!"

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed. "The wind's on our side, boys! AND THAT'S ALL WE NEED!"

Everyone cheered in agreement as I turned to the other ships.

"HOIST THE COLOURS!"

The other Pirate Lords cheered as well as their crews. The colours were raised and the ships were prepared.

We were ready.


	43. Final Stand

Final Stand

The _Black Pearl _sailed towards the fleet just as it started to tip it down with rain. And to make matters worse, I noticed a whirlpool open out in front of us.

"MAELSTROM!" Gibbs shouted.

Elizabeth gasped, before she, Will and I hurried over to Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa!" she yelled over the storm. "We need you at the helm!"

Barbossa remained silent for a few moments before he turned to us.

"Aye, that'd be true!" he proclaimed, hurrying over to the helm.

He shoved Mr. Cotton out the way and grabbed hold of it, shouting orders at the crew. No offence to him, but his voice was louder than the thunder.

A bolt of lightning struck inside the Maelstrom as the _Pearl_ circled it. I noticed the _Dutchman_ enter the Maelstrom, and was gaining fast.

"She's on our stern, and gainin'!" I shouted at Barbossa.

"MORE SPEED!" Barbossa commanded.

A cannon ball suddenly struck the ship, sending an unfortunate sailor over the side. Ruffy barked, absolutely terrified.

"Take us out!" Will ordered Barbossa. "Or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay!" Barbossa disagreed. "Further in! We'll come across the faster waters!"

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted.

I realized that Ruffy would probably get killed out in the open so I took him down and locked him in Jack's cabin. I was sure Jack wouldn't have minded, and it wasn't like he was there to argue with me.

The _Pearl_ sped away from the _Dutchman_, and the guns were soon readied. When both ships were in line, the command was given.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Cannons were fired on both sides, both ships damaged in some way. I felt sorry for Will, who had to dodge cannon balls _and _flying cannons!

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa shouted, laughing like a maniac.

Which made me uncomfortable, since he was the one at the helm.

It wasn't long before the two ships were close together, which was when the fish people and soldiers swung over from the _Dutchman_. I hurried down to the deck, trying to fight them off as best as I could. Just as I was able to finish off a soldier I noticed Will trying to get Elizabeth's attention.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled.

I hurried over to them just as Will grabbed hold of Elizabeth's arm.

"Elizabeth!" he began. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. As did I.

"Ye're askin' her this _NOW?_" I questioned.

Another fish person attacked them, which was when I decided to leave the two love birds alone. But it wasn't long before I spied them kissing in the middle of the fight.

"Oh, c'mon!" I yelled. "That's gotta be worse than the question earlier!"

The fight continued, and at some point in the chaos Will swung over to the _Dutchman_. But when he didn't come back I realized that something was wrong.

"Elizabeth!" I called to her. "Will went over ta the _Dutchman_, but he hasn't come back yet! We need ta go find him!"

Elizabeth turned to me and realized that I had a point. I spied two very familiar sailors swinging over to the _Pearl_, crashing into the side. I decided to use their rope, so grabbed hold of it. Elizabeth joined me, and together, we swung over to the _Dutchman_. When we landed, we landed right in front of Davy Jones.

"You will see no mercy from me-ya!" he shouted.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth shouted, taking out her sword.

As the two of them became locked in an epic battle I hurried off to fight a EITC soldier. But just as I finished him off, I turned and saw a dreadful sight.

Davy Jones had his sword pointed at Will's throat.


	44. Here I Am

It changes to Third Person POV in the middle of the chapter.

* * *

Here I Am

Davy Jones held his sword at Will. I stood and watched in horror, not believing that any of this was happening. I couldn't let Will die. He had done too much for me to just die on me now. Plucking up my courage, the grip I had on my sword tightened as I moved closer.

Jack was holding the heart in his hand, a knife pointed at it.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," he told Jones.

"Is it?" Jones questioned.

He growled in anger and turned to stab Will. But I got there first. In the space of half a second I leapt in the way and blocked his attack with my sword. Surprised to see me, Jones backed away a little. Only a little.

"Look what we have here!" he began in a mocking tone. "A little girl! A little, betraying, savage, barbaric little girl!"

"I am in NO WAY a little betrayer!" I snapped back at him.

Jones growled again, lifting his sword up to strike me, but I blocked it easily. As our swords locked he pushed me backwards, but I was able to keep my balance. He held the sword up again and I braced myself for the strike. But it never came. I could see pain strike Jones in his eyes as his tentacles began to squirm around in panic. We both looked over to Jack to find he no longer had the heart. Bootstrap Bill had it, and it was in his hand, a knife sticking out of it. I smiled triumphantly. I didn't notice Jones raise his sword again.

"HENRY!" Jack shouted.

I turned back to Jones, but I was too late. He drove his sword right into my arm.

I didn't scream. That was what shocked me the most. I didn't scream. Instead, I gasped. My eyes shut, taking in the pain that was rushing through my left arm. Jones yanked his sword out and I immediately opened my eyes again, holding my hand up to my injured arm. I breathed deeply, looking up at Jones in hate. I turned to the others, but Jack's face shocked me the most. His skin had gone ghost white. His eyes were wide with horror. And as he stared at me, he actually looked...scared.

I turned to Jones again, who had dropped his sword. He looked up to the sky with lovesick eyes.

"Calypso..." he was just able to speak, before he fell over the side of the ship and into the Maelstrom.

When he was gone, I looked back at the others again. My breathing rate increased and the pain in my arm got worse. I looked down and raised my right hand, to find it covered in blood.

I felt myself falling, before everything went black.

I hate Davy Jones.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it. Henry had been hurt. And badly.

Jack couldn't understand why it had to be her. He wouldn't have cared if it had happened to anyone else; heck, he wouldn't have cared if it had happened to him! But it happened to Henry.

Henry was going to die, and he would never see her again. That's when Jack understood. He cared for her. She was a Beckett, but Jack didn't care about that. She was still only a girl. Too young for her life to end like this.

He watched as Henry looked down at her blood-covered hand, before blacking-out on the deck. Jack immediately hurried over to her; she was still breathing, which made Jack let out a sigh of relief. Will and Elizabeth hurried over, just as shocked as Jack.

"Jack!"

Jack looked up to them, his shocked and horrified expression still shown on his face. Will and Elizabeth noticed this, and understood. Before any more could be said crewman began to appear, all circling Bootstrap.

"Go!" he told them.

Will and Elizabeth nodded so hurried to the side of the ship, Jack following with Henry in his arms.

Jack barely noticed anything when they flew from the _Dutchman_, and when they landed in the sea. The only thing that kept him in reality was Henry lying in his arms. He didn't hear the gasps of the crewman as he carried her onto the _Pearl_. He just walked straight past them into his cabin. Jack laid her down on the bed and took a closer look at her injury. It was deep, he had to admit. But it wasn't fatal. Before Jack could start working on it Will and Elizabeth appeared.

"Jack, we need you out here!" Will said.

"But I can't leave her like this," Jack protested.

Elizabeth hurried over to the bed.

"I'll look after her," she assured. "The crew need you out there, now GO!"

Jack reluctantly agreed, following Will out of the cabin. He realized that it was best. After all, he needed to get some sort of revenge. Revenge for Henry. Revenge that would be aimed directly at Beckett.


	45. Realizing

This chapter is also written in Third Person POV.

* * *

Realizing

As Jack watched Beckett's ship explode into flames he remembered back to the day he got branded. Even though it happened over thirteen years – nearly fourteen years – ago, he still remembered it very clearly.

* * *

"_You betrayed us, Jack Sparrow," Beckett's cold voice spoke, "and you will pay the price for your betrayal." _

_He took out the metal rod with a bright orange 'P' at the end out of the fire, and the two soldiers holding Jack forced out his arm. Beckett pressed the 'P' into Jack's wrist, and Jack winced at the pain, but he didn't yell. He was stronger than that. _

_Finally, Beckett removed the rod, leaving behind a burning red 'P' shaped mark on Jack's wrist. He was branded. _

_After this Jack was locked up in a jail cell, ready to be hung the next morning. Jack sat in the corner; he wasn't ashamed of himself. All he had done was refuse to ship slaves over to the New World. He firmly believed that everyone should have freedom, and slavery went against all he believed in. If he was going to die, he was going to die with pride. _

_But his thoughts were interrupted by running footsteps. He looked up to find Beckett's wife, Mary, hurriedly opening his cell. She flung the door open and ushered him out. _

"_Quickly, we don't have much time!" she told Jack. _

_Jack decided not to argue and followed her out and down the hallway. _

"_Why are ye helping me?" Jack asked. _

"_I despite Beckett as much as you," she explained. "I was forced to __marry him by my father; it was either that or I work as a slave for him the rest of my life. My beliefs on slavery are the same as yours." _

_Jack understood. Beckett treated any slave lower than a piece of dirt. He of all people knew that, from what had happened earlier. _

"_If you go straight down to the docks a small fishing vessel will be waiting for you. It can be crewed by one or two people, so you shouldn't have much trouble," Mary explained. _

"_Thanks, but...what are ye gonna do?" Jack asked. _

_Mary looked down sadly. _

"_Go back and pretend none of this ever happened," she spoke sadly, before turning to go. _

_But Jack grabbed her arm. _

"_Come with me," he asked. "And together, we can sail the seas without a care in the world. Together, we could be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Maine." _

_Mary looked at him, and Jack could tell that she was in love with the idea. _

"_And think of all the freedom that could be ours," Jack added. _

_Mary gave it one last thought, before she smiled happily._

* * *

Jack smiled at the memory. The two of them had sailed together for three days and landed in Tortuga, where Beckett caught up with them and took Mary back. Thankfully she wasn't punished, since Beckett believed that Jack had kidnapped her.

But during those three days, Jack and Mary had definitely enjoyed themselves. One night, they even slept...

Jack's eyes suddenly went wide.

The two of them had slept together.

His eyes slowly turned to the door of this cabin.

_Bugger. _


	46. Aftermath

Aftermath

I woke up to the sound of men cheering.

My eyes flickered open, but I couldn't work out where I was. The last thing I remembered was Jones stabbing me in the arm, then blood on my hand, then...nothing.

I sat up in the bed I was in before recognizing the cabin as Jack's. I was the only one in it, and I guessed that everyone else was outside. I looked down at my injured arm and found it bandaged up. I was probably lucky to be alive.

Wondering what was going on out there I climbed out of bed and made my way to the door. But before I could reach it Jack came in with a weird looking expression on his face. He saw me and the expression grew even deeper, before he shut the door behind him. Outside, the cheering had stopped.

"Now, is your arm still hurting?" he asked, turning to me.

"I guess it is a bit," I admitted, looking at the bandage on my arm.

Jack let out a deep sigh. That was when I remembered the look that had been on his face when I got stabbed. He had looked petrified.

"Ye were worried about me, weren't ye?" I asked.

Jack hesitated with his answer while I raised my eyebrow at him. Finally he seemed to give in.

"OK, OK, I admit it, I was worried, but who wouldn't be?" he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's..._ye_," I pointed out. "I thought the infamous Jack Sparrow cared fer nobody but 'imself?"

Jack faked a hurt expression, holding his hand on his heart.

"Darling, I'm honestly hurt by that!" he spoke. "I care for other people...sometimes...when it matters..."

I giggled slightly when I saw him hesitate.

"So..." I began, changing the subject, "I guess me father's dead, huh?"

I noticed that he was hiding something.

"Beckett's dead."

"He deserved it!" I spat. "After wha' he did ta me mum..."

I broke off, a tear rolling down my face.

"If it helps, I met your mum?" Jack spoke up.

I looked up at him.

"Ye did?" I asked.

"I did," Jack began, and I could tell that he wasn't lying. "When I got branded I was put in jail ready to be hung the next morning, but your mother came and helped me escape. She said that she hated Beckett and was only married to him because she was forced to. I admired her bravery so I asked her to escape with me, and she took the offer. But three days later, Beckett caught up with us in Tortuga and took her back."

Jack took a deep breath. I could tell that their was _definitely_ something wrong.

"Henry... when I was out there firing at Beckett's ship, I realized something. When...when we were escaping... things happened...and...we ended up...sleeping..."

At first I didn't understand. But when his eyes met mine my own eyes went wide. I suddenly realized what he was trying to tell me.

"Wha'...?" I whispered, tears of confusion beginning to well up. "It...it can't be!"

I rushed over to the bed and flopped down on it, crying into the sheets. I heard Jack sigh.

"Henry..." he spoke quietly, "you're mine."

I raised my head up from the bed, my face red with tears.

"Henry, I understand that you're upset-"

I'm not upset," I said, standing back up and turning to him. "Just... confused."

I sniffed on my tears, crossing my arms and looking down at the floor. There was an awkward silence, before I heard Jack's footsteps come slowly towards me. And then before I knew it, two strong arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me close. I cried until my eyes ran dry, finally knowing the truth.


	47. Not Again!

Not Again!

My life was never the same after that.

Sometime after I found out Will and Elizabeth left the _Pearl_ to start a new life in Shipwreck Cove, Elizabeth leading the life as King of the Brethren Court. She was already pregnant, and I wished them the best of luck for the future.

My arm healed well and I was soon my usual self, running around and getting into trouble. Jack many times told me to take it easy, which made me annoyed, but I still listened to him a bit. He really has changed since the incident and the realization.

For about two weeks things seemed to be going well. But when we arrived in Tortuga, there was another...incident.

"Jack! The ship's gone!"

When I heard Gibbs shout these words I hurried to the end of the docks to discover that it was true. The _Black Pearl_ was gone, and we weren't on it. We being Jack, Gibbs and I. Once again, Barbossa had stolen it.

"I knew tha' Hector couldn' be trusted!" I yelled.

In the background two of the prostitutes were having a little girly fight.

"Ladies, will you please _shut it_!" Jack shouted at them.

He turned to the blonde one.

"Yes, I lied to you."

He turned to the red-haired one.

"No, I don't love you."

Back to the blonde.

"Of course it makes you look fat!"

Back to the red-head.

"I've never been to Brussels."

"It is pronounced _egregious_."

"By the way, no; I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies."

"And all of this pales in utter significance to the fact that my ship is once again, gone. Savvy?"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

The last slap was received by Gibbs from Jack. Gibbs turned back to his Captain but nodded in agreement.

"Take what ye can..." he began.

"Give nothing back," Jack finished, before they banged their fists together.

Gibbs wandered off to catch up with the departing ladies while Jack and I stared after the _Black Pearl_.

"So wha' now?" I asked. "I mean, we can' go after the Fountain of Youth 'cause ol' Hector 'as the charts."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jack informed with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sometime later we sat in a little dingy in the middle of the ocean. I raised the colours whilst Jack took something out of his coat. The charts he had cut from the paper.

"So that's how ye did it!" I exclaimed. "But ye do realize tha' he'll be comin' after us now, probably with plans to kill us."

"He'll never find us," Jack denied, as he turned the charts until they formed a map leading to Florida.

"Are ye sure?" I questioned. "I mean, he's in the fastest ship in the Caribbean while we're in a little dingy tha' barely has enough speed to get us movin'."

Jack ignored me as he began to sing the song Elizabeth taught him. He took out his compass and it pointed to his pocket. Jack frowned.

"The rum, Dad," I told him, pointing to the rum bottle in his pocket.

Jack's face lightened up, as he took out the rum and bit off the cork. The compass spun round again until it pointed to something in the distance. Jack smirked.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" he finished, as he took a swig of rum.

So we were off, to find the Fountain of Youth and everlasting life. It would certainly be an adventure I'll never forget.


	48. In London

So yeah, here's another story I've risen from the dead :)

For the newcomers please bear in mind that the first three films in this were written a while ago. Like, back when I was new to fanfiction. So it wouldn't be as well written as these later chapters (although I have gone back and revised them the best I can).

Also, there's a story one of my friends has written which really needs more readers and reviewers. If any of you get the time, mind giving it a read? Here's the link: ht tp: / / ww w. fanfiction. net / s / 7090685 / 1 / A_Kitty_and_a_Sparrow (Just take out the spaces)

Hope you enjoy OST!

* * *

In London

Here's my day so far: almost got caught saving Gibbs from the gallows, then we actually _did_ get caught, I was reunited with someone I was hoping never to see again, got chased around London, shot at too many times to count and encountered an old friend from my dad's past. Still, things could have been a lot worse, right?

Oh yeah. We're surrounded by marines with no way out. I guess things _are_ worse than they could have been.

I bet you're wondering; how did it all come to this? Last time I left off, Jack and I were sailing away to find the Fountain of Youth. Well...I suppose I should start at the beginning. The very...

Actually no. The _very_ beginning was my birth, and I'm certainly not telling _that_ story. And you already know the story so far. Cursed pirates, Isla de Muerta, Davy Jones, Kraken, World's end, Brethren Court, blah, blah, blah... So I'll start at a decent enough place.

A few years have passed since you last saw me, I can tell you that. I'd say I'm about...sixteen/seventeen now? Doesn't matter, I wasn't keeping count. Anywho, while we were passing through England Jack and I heard that "Jack Sparrow" was being put on trial in London to be most certainly hung. And since Jack was no where _near_ London it brought him to the conclusion that Gibbs had been captured.

How anyone could mistake Gibbs for Jack, Lord only knows. Fact of the matter was we needed to save him. I was forced to wait outside the court room while Jack went inside and...did what he did best. I didn't hear any gunshots so I assumed it was the _other_ thing he did best: trickery.

Then out came Dad, taking his hat from one of the horses and nodding to the driver of the cart. I wordlessly followed on behind him as we approached the back; Gibbs was thrown in, followed by Jack, then followed by me. Apparently the guy deemed the cart as full so slammed the doors shut, and we were away.

I already hated that guy. With the way he threw me in I had landed on the floor of said cart face down.

"You all right, Henry?" I heard Jack ask.

"Less OK, but all right," I replied, holding my thumb up to him without even looking up.

That thumb turned into a hand, expecting to be helped up. But he didn't. Yeah, he may have been my dad, but sometimes he didn't show it. He could be a real pain in the rear end during those times.

"Now we're _all_ heading for prison," Gibbs mused, drowning his sorrows in rum.

"No worries, Henry paid off the driver," Jack assured.

I picked myself off the floor and sat crossed legged in front of them.

"Yeah, thanks fer the 'elp, guys," I muttered, brushing myself off. "And yeah, I did. I even paid 'im extra ta make it less bumpy."

"In no time at all we'll be out of London and arriving at the coast before nightfall," Jack continued.

"I assume that's all part of the plan, then?"

"Yeah, but we 'ad ta take a little detour ta save ye from the gallows," I piped up. "Despite tha', it's workin' out fine. Ye're still alive, after all."

"What happened to you, Gibbs?" Jack asked curiously. "Last time we saw you, you were elsewhere and otherwise engaged."

"I was, but I listen like a thief of news of the _Black Pearl_," he replied, and I wondered briefly what a thief had to do with listening. "Then I hear a rumour. Jack Sparrow's in London, with a ship and looking for a crew."

"Am not!"

"And if _'e_ were, I'd 'ave a righ' go at 'im fer not includin' me!" I pointed out; I glared at Jack, hoping it wasn't true.

"That's what I heard, also that you'd be recruiting at a pub called _The Captain's Daughter_."

"Am not!" Jack snapped again, snatching the rum bottle from Gibbs.

"I thought it a bit odd, too," Gibbs admitted.

"Don' blame ye," I shrugged. "Dad's never been a very predictable man."

"So you mean to tell me," Jack realized, ignoring my comment, "that there's _another_ Jack Sparrow selling my good name?"

"Ye mean an imposter?" I asked.

"But an imposter with a ship and in need of a crew," Gibbs pointed out. "So if ye don't have a ship and crew, what have you and Henry been doing? Last I heard, the both of ye were hell-bent on sailing to the Fountain of Youth. Any luck?"

He took out the charts Jack had stolen from Barbossa and opened them. But Jack snatched them back; he'd been rather touchy about that subject for a while.

"Complications arose, and some circumstances, too," he explained, followed by a lot of other complicated stuff I didn't catch.

But it all pointed to pretty much the same thing.

"That's Jack language for 'he gave up'," I told a confused Gibbs.

"Postponed is the right word," Jack corrected, sending me a glare. "But...I will taste those waters, Master Gibbs. Know that."

Suddenly the cart ground to a halt.

"Oh, short trip!" I exclaimed happily.

Jack pushed past me and opened the doors, but we were met with the unfortunate sight of about twenty marines with their muskets pointed at us. Gibbs and I paused behind Jack.

"Bugger," I muttered.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs hoped.

Suddenly a marine used the rear end of a musket to hit Jack over the head. He fell backwards onto us.

"No."

Yeah, we were in trouble.

Two marines grabbed Jack while two more grabbed me, and another two grabbed Gibbs.

"Take the old one to the cells," one commanded. "And take the _Sparrows_ to their meetings."

_Meetings? What meetings?_ Suddenly I was dragged away. Away from Jack. He gave me a pained look; funny how he could turn from careless pirate to caring father in the space of a second.

I was dragged down the hallways of the palace, unsure where I was going and if I would ever see the light of day again. The guards brought me to a fancy room with a desk in the middle, with one chair in front of it and one chair behind. A window was situated to the side with a view of the streets outside.

My hands were tied behind my back and I was seated in the chair, while the two guards left the room (but were no doubt waiting outside). I tapped my feet, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Whatever the inevitable was.

The other door behind the desk opened and out stepped... _No. It couldn't be..._

"Hello, Henrietta."

Damn. It was.

* * *

OK, just clearing this up now. The guy Henry meets is NOT a revived Beckett! So you can all breathe again :)

Reviews would be nice!


	49. Seymour Dalton

Thanks for the reviews so far.

* * *

Seymour Dalton

Seymour Dalton was his name. Second son of a guy named Fitzwilliam P. Dalton II, younger brother of Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III (who some of you may remember from Jack's teen years), and the cousin of one James Norrington.

Also one of Lord Beckett's most trusted agents in the entire East India Trading Company. Or _was_. He was the same guy Beckett had been speaking with when I found out how my mother had _really_ died. I also recalled him saying some pretty nasty things about her, too. The bastard.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's also the guy I was supposed to marry when I turned sixteen? Which also happened to be my current age? Yeah, I was in trouble.

For a moment he just stared, before taking a seat behind his desk. His cold grey eyes watched me, and I glared right back with my brown ones. I refused to be intimidated by him. That was what he wanted.

"Are you not going to greet me, Henrietta?" he finally asked.

I flinched at the use of my full name. There was a reason why I didn't like it, and half of that reason was sitting right in front of me. The other half was long dead, thanks to us pirates.

"We're the only ones in the room," I spoke back. "So I don' know 'ho ye're talkin' ta. There's no one 'ere 'ho goes by tha' name."

"Do not deny who you are, Henrietta," Seymour snapped at me. "And stop speaking in such a common manner. Young ladies speak properly. Like the correct way you were brought up."

"I ain't a lady!" I snapped back. "And ye can't make me one!"

"Can't I?"

The doors behind me opened, and in stepped two maids carrying something I hoped I'd never be acquainted with again. A corset. A butler also entered, carrying one of those screens which ladies dressed behind, and placed it down before leaving. I turned back to Seymour, who was smirking deviously.

"Ye know, corsets are dangerous," I informed. "A friend of mine almost drowned 'cause of one."

"Then we will be sure not to fasten it too tight," the man assured. "You are sixteen now, and therefore suitable to be wed. When I was informed of your trip to London I set a date for the wedding."

Oh god, I was hoping he'd forgotten all about that.

"I'd rather marry a drunken sailor," I proclaimed.

Seymour just chuckled.

"You do not have a choice in the matter," he informed. "It was an arrangement set between myself and your father when you were still only a child."

I leapt from my seat.

"Beckett ain't my father! 'E never was and 'e never will be!"

Seymour only raised his eyebrows. Then he signalled for the maids to leave; when they left Seymour rose from his seat and made his way round the desk. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed be back into my chair.

"Yes, I caught wind of that God-awful rumour after the Company failed to bring the pirates to justice," he spoke. "The one about yourself and Jack Sparrow."

_Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow!_

"I cannot understand how that filthy pirate was able to convince the daughter of a Lord that she is really his spawn."

"It ain't a trick!" I yelled. "I'm really his!"

"Of course you are," Seymour chuckled with an absurd tone. "Those are _lies_, Henrietta. _Lies_. He wants you for something, and once he has it, you will be tossed aside like a piece of dirt, and you will come crying back to me about how wrong you were."

"Don' say tha'!" I continued to yell. "And don' call me Henrietta! I'm so much like 'im, it's unreal! I 'ave 'is eyes, I 'ate sophisticated nonsense, and like 'im...I'm an escape artist."

I revealed my hands from behind my back, untied. What can I say? When you live with the world's best (and without a doubt craziest) escape artist, you pick up a few things, and I'd been working on those ropes ever since Seymour stepped into the room.

Using all the strength I could muster, along with Seymour's moment of shock, I rammed into his stomach and sent him flying against the wall. Then, thinking fast, I picked up the chair I was sitting on before throwing it at the window. It smashed the glass.

At the sound the guards came in, and I knew I didn't have a moment to lose. I quickly drew my knife (I briefly wondered why Seymour hadn't removed my weapons) and cut off a strip of the curtains, before wrapping it around the rope hanging outside and sliding along. Of course, the guards thought it would be a good idea to cut it when I was half way along.

I ended up falling, but thankfully landed on a horse and cart. The driver was momentarily stunned, and I used this moment to kick him off before taking the reins.

"Stop her!" one of the guards in the window cried.

It wasn't long before marines were chasing after me. Shooting at me as well! At least if I got shot, I wouldn't have to marry Mr. Tight-wear.

Somehow the repeated firing caused one of the wheels to go, and desperate, I jumped onto the horse in front and cut the reins binding him to the cart. At least I moved faster afterwards, and I was momentarily thankful that I was taught how to ride during my childhood.

Noticing the washing lines above me, I drew my pistol and fired. One came down upon the pursuing marines, giving me the chance to slip around one of the corners and out of sight.

Looking up, I realized I'd arrived right outside the pub Gibbs had mentioned; _The Captain's Daughter_. I dismounted from the horse before smacking his butt, sending him cantering out the way I'd come and turning up another street. I watched from the shadows as some of the marines hurried after him. A smile spread across my face.

No more than a minute later a horse and cart came charging down the street, and the driver ended up smacking into the pub sign. Only when he leapt down again did I realize who it was.

"Dad."

* * *

Please review.


	50. The Captain's Daughter

Enjoy!

* * *

The Captain's Daughter

Jack leapt down in front of me, smirking.

"I knew you'd make it out of there," he congratulated, patting me on the head. "I've taught you well, lassie."

"Dad, 'ow many times 'ave I told ye not ta-"

"Get away from her, you filthy pirate."

We both spun round to find a marine standing a few meters away, a musket aimed at Jack. But before we could do anything a gunshot sounded, and just like that, the marine fell to the ground. Jack and I were momentarily puzzled until we heard footsteps...

...followed by a familiar face stepping out from the pub.

"Hello, Jackie. Henry," Captain Teague greeted, saluting to us.

Jack saluted back and I could only smile.

"Hello, Dad."

_Hello, Grandpa_.

* * *

As we followed Teague inside Jack decided to ask me what happened with my particular meeting.

"It was the younger brother of tha' toff ye met when ye were my age," I explained.

"Fitzy's brother?"

I nodded.

"'E was an agent fer _Beckett_," I continued, spitting the name of the man I once believed to be my father. "'E was also the man I was set ta marry when I turned sixteen."

That made Jack stop in his tracks. Despite being the infamous pirate he was, Jack had morals. Mostly against things like rape and murdering the innocent in cold blood, but he also held a grudge against arranged marriages. Particularly when the girl was young, and the man was two decades older.

"_Bastard_," he spat.

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed. "'E also still believed I'm Beckett's; thinks ye're lyin' ta me 'bout the whole...father and daughter business. Maybe tha' escape will tell 'im otherwise."

Jack chuckled as we took a seat in front of Teague. All around us men and women were laughing and getting themselves drunk; it wasn't as bad as Tortuga, which was a relief.

"Now," Teague began, "I understand you're putting together a crew."

This rumour again? Has everyone but us heard about it?

"If enough people have been saying it, it must be true," Jack commented, just as confused as I was.

"We think it's some guy goin' 'round dressed like 'im," I added.

"I 'eard where you're heading," Teague continued. "The Fountain."

"Have you been there?"

Teague chuckled.

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?"

He had a point. He did look a bit old. Jack hesitated.

"Depends on the lie," he commented.

I could only roll my eyes.

"To find the Fountain, there'll be items required," Teague continued to explain. "A ritual. Two chalices."

"On the map; there _was_ a chalice."

"Two. Silver. Upon Ponce de Leon's ship. You'll need both."

"Wha' for?" I asked, confused.

"The ritual!" Teague hissed at me, then turned to Jack. "Don't be a fool, Jackie. Especially with her around. Find out every detail before you both set sail."

"We'd love to set sail," Jack spoke up. "But for that, we may need a ship."

"Those folk over there," Teague replied, nodding behind us. "They're signing up sailors right now."

I looked behind me at the group. A couple of men with a woman flirting amongst them, while one played some sort of banjo, or guitar. Whichever.

"And one last thing," I heard Teague say. "The Fountain will test you. Mark my words."

I turned back to Teague, but he was gone.

I turned to ask Jack what had happened to him, but Daddy-O had disappeared, too.

_Great_.

Then I caught sight of him threatening the guy playing.

"Hey! There's some bloke here who's forgotten his own name!" the guy yelled, and the other men laughed.

I could only roll my eyes again as I made my way over to them. Then some other guy came out of a room at the back, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm sailing with Sparrow!" he announced. "Who'd buy a fella a drink?"

The men around him cheered before following him up to the bar. Jack took this as an opportune moment to slip into the back room while I followed behind. When we entered the room we found it empty.

Until someone stepped out of the shadows, dressed exactly like Jack. Jack drew his sword, and the imposter drew his.

"You've stolen me," Jack announced. "And I'm here to take meself back."

I rolled my eyes for the third time. He always had to be so dramatic, didn't he?


	51. Face of the Past

Here's the next one.

* * *

Face of the Past

The figure quickly hid behind one of the beams, and Jack was hasty in doing the same behind the other side. I decided to sit myself down on one of the barrels; this battle was between Jack and...whoever this other guy was. I wasn't going to get involved unless I had to.

Jack peaked around the beam, at the exact same time as the other guy. When their faces met their swords clashed, before they both hurried to stand on either side of the fire. You'd think that in the firelight we'd be able to see the guy's face, but no such like. It remained in the shadows.

Jack and the guy circled one another, until Jack turned the other way and they came face to face. Jack touched his facial hair, and the guy did the same.

"Stop doing that," Jack said flatly, before their swords met once again.

It was clear that this guy knew Jack's tricks; he was able to trap Jack's sword in the chicken cooking over the fire while he made a run for it. Jack – annoyed by this move – ripped his sword back out and gave chase.

Their swords met once again, and I watched on. Somehow the guy made it up to the higher level, and when Jack tried running up the ramp after him the guy sent a barrel in his direction. Jack was knocked to his feet.

That was when I decided Dad needed help.

"I'll get him!" I cried, taking out my sword and following the imposter as he ran overhead.

I found the equivalent of a dome waiter, and used this to get onto the same level as the guy. Since Dad had finally made it up, and was chasing the guy from the other direction, we trapped him. I met the guy with a few clangs of our swords, but when Jack showed up behind him the guy ran out onto the beams.

Jack followed after him while I climbed back down again. I remembered Will telling me about the time he and Jack fought on the beams in the Blacksmiths; apparently it was hard, and I wasn't about to find out how hard.

Since it was dark I couldn't quite make out what happened next, but somehow, Jack and the imposter ended up on top of a huge pile of barrels – and it didn't take long for them to give way.

I leapt aside, and could only watch as Jack and the guy fell with them. Nevertheless, the fight continued once they got to their feet, and the imposter stepped on Jack's foot before performing a very complicated move. The fight paused and I saw Jack's eyes grow wide.

"Only one person alive knows that move," he whispered.

He knocked the sword aside before brining in the imposter and...kissing?

I very nearly threw up at the sight.

"Always wanted to do that," he spoke, once he pulled up for air, and ripped of the fake facial hair. "Hello, Angelica."

Oh, Angelica. Woman. I sighed with relief.

"Hello, Jack," the woman spoke bitterly, removing the rest of the fake hair. "Are you impressed? I think I almost killed you once or twice there."

"I am touched at this most sincere form of flattery," Jack resorted just as bitterly.

"Hang on," I spoke up, and the pair turned to look at me. "Is this the Angelica ye tol' me 'bout?"

"The exact one," was Jack's reply.

Angelica looked me up and down.

"And this must be the newest addition to the Sparrow clan who I've heard so much about," she commented. "Certainly looks like one."

"Angelica, meet Henry," Jack introduced, "Henry, meet Angelica. I'm sure you two will get along very well."

"I'll be the judge of tha'," I said.

"Likewise."

Before more could be said, Jack used his sword to tip the hat from Angelica's head.

"So, why did you dress in such a _grand_ ensemble, and globe-trot around London telling everyone you...are _me_?" he asked.

"You were the only pirate I could pass for," Angelica explained.

"That is _not_ a compliment."

I guess he had a point. It just showed that if a _woman_ could pass for him, anyone could. Angelica ripped her shirt open which had been hiding her...breasts.

"Don't worry, Jack," she explained. "I forgave you a _long_ time ago."

Forgave him for what, you ask? I hadn't been given the full story, but I gathered pieces of it every now and again. Apparently Angelica lived in a Spanish convent, and before she took her vows Jack showed up and told her he loved her, and...did what he usually did with women. Angelica was thrown out of the convent, and then, to make things worse, Jack left her.

A complicated story, and I gave Jack a good foot-stamp for it.

"For leaving you?" Jack questioned.

"Recall that_ I_ left _you_."

OK, so maybe she lied a little when she said she'd forgiven him.

"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her honour," Jack said back.

Which basically meant '_I left you, but I'm not gonna say it so you can keep your honour_'.

"Look, Sparrow," Angelica snapped. "As long as my sailors get their money, they're willing to put up with any sort of...peculiarities."

And I just stood back and let them get on with it. You have no idea how fun it was, watching Jack finally meet his match word-wise.

"There is one peculiarity which I will _not_ put up with," Jack continued. "I will be impersonated as _Captain_, and nothing less."

He was insulted because Angelica had left the _Captain_ out of the impersonation, instead of the impersonation itself? Somehow I wasn't surprised.

"Well, for that you need a ship," Angelica informed. "And as it turns out, I have one."

"We could use a ship," I finally spoke up, since Jack's mouth wasn't functioning properly.

"I hear tell that you've been to the Fountain," Angelica continued.

"There's been a lot of 'hear-telling' going on these days," Jack confessed.

"Yeah, but I never 'eard-" I began, but I was cut off by Jack subtly elbowing me.

"Dearest Angelica," Jack continued. "Fret not. You still have a few usable years left."

"Always so charming," Angelica scoffed. "And you didn't answer me."

She didn't fall for the trick. Jack was right; this woman was growing on me.

"M'lady," a voice spoke, and we all turned to see the banjo playing pirate from earlier at the door. "I see unseamen-like fellows of a viscous-looking nature."

From outside I could hear a lot of bangs, crashes and cries. The three of us drew out swords and approached the door as the man pointed to the marines who had arrived. He quickly hurried inside and locked the door.

"Friends of yours?" Angelica asked.

"Their either 'ere fer me or Dad, can't be sure," I replied honestly.

"Both, most likely," Jack added.

"You haven't changed, and your kid's just the same!" Angelica hissed. "You betrayed me, Jack! You said you loved me and you used me! I was innocent!"

"You displayed a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted."

"Guys!" I snapped. "The past needs to be left in the past! Right now we have more pressing matters!"

Jack heard me and got into a ready position, but Angelica wasn't finished.

"I was ready to take my vows!" she continued. "And you! What were you doing in a Spanish convent, anyway?"

"Mistook it for a brothel. Honest mistake."

"Everything's an 'onest mistake with ye!" I pointed out.

The banjo guy who had been piling stuff up against the door suddenly ran and hid, just as the marines burst in. The three of us had been hiding, and when they ran past we attacked.

I think I shocked a lot of them with how I fought, considering they thought I was the daughter of a Lord. More charged in, and the three of us were surrounded.

"We are at a disadvantage," Angelica commented.

Yeah, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Speak for yourself," Jack spoke up. "I, on the other hand, am Captain Jack Sparrow."

He made a hole in one of the barrels, causing alcohol to some flowing out. I caught on and did the same with another barrel, allowing the liquid inside to spit into the faces of the marines I was fighting.

We ran around the room, making holes in every barrel we could find, and throwing some of them at the marines. Jack decided to take the opportunity to drink from one, and I had to pull him away. It was at that same moment we found ourselves surrounded.

So, this is how it ends? Death or marriage to a guy who was twenty years older than me.

Jack and I exchanged looks. Not today.

He grabbed my arms and swung me against the rope which was holding up the wood we were standing on. When I kicked against it the wood dropped, sending the three of us into the water below. Turns out part of the pub was built on part of the river.

Luckily the marines didn't shoot at us, so we were able to swim away and out onto the main part of the river. We surfaced, gasping for breaths.

"My hat!" Jack realized.

He'd lost it. I had to roll my eyes; did he care about anything else?

"How could you say I used you?" Jack asked.

We were back to this again?

"You know _exactly_ how!" Angelica spat.

"No, I mean how could you _say_ it?"

I rolled my eyes. Again. We swam to the shore and rested, panting.

"So what is it?" Angelica asked.

"Wha' is _wha'_?" I sighed, annoyed. "If this is 'bout yer past again I don' wanna know."

"No, it's about the Fountain," Angelica corrected. "What do you know?"

Jack lifted his leg up and allowed the water to drain from his boots.

"You don't happen to be in possession of two silver chalices, from the ship of Ponce de Leon?" he asked.

"No."

"Ha. Thought not."

"Why?"

"Stories, rumours," Jack replied.

"Some kinda ritual, or somethin'," I added.

"I am aware of the ritual," the woman informed.

Jack smiled, but was then confused.

"What is it?" he asked. "What is required?"

Suddenly two shots rang out, and I felt a small pinch of pain in the back of my neck. Kind of like an insect bite, only worse. I reached back and felt something, which I pulled out; it was a dart.

Just as I blacked, out, I heard Angelica speak the words, "A mermaid."


	52. The Queen Anne's Revenge

And another.

* * *

The Queen Anne's Revenge

When I came to I felt the rocking motions of the waves, which only meant one thing. I was on a ship. My eyes snapped open; it was dark, apart from the daylight seeping in from above and by the looks of things, I was below in the crew's quarters.

I noticed Jack in a hammock next to mine, fast asleep.

"Dad!" I hissed, reaching over to shake his shoulder. "Dad!"

No response. I rolled my eyes before taking my pillow and throwing it at him. It was a direct hit, and with a yelp he toppled out the hammock and crashed to the floor below.

"Good mornin' ta ye too, sleeping beauty," I muttered.

Suddenly my hammock was tipped up and I landed next to him.

"Rise and shine, sailor!" a commanding voice boomed.

"Aye, sir!" Jack and I spoke together.

But then we exchanged confused glances. Where were we, for a start, and why were we taking commands from someone we didn't even know?

"Where the bugger are we?" Jack asked, climbing to his feet.

He offered me a hand and I took it, allowing him to help me up.

"Beats me," I shrugged.

We followed the rest of the crew until we bumped into the banjo playing pirate, who was carrying a mop in his hand.

"There's been a horrible mistake," Jack tried to tell him.

"Keep moving," the pirate just told us, and pushed us along.

"But we ain' even 'posed ta be 'ere," I tried.

"Many men 'ave woken up at sea," the man explained, "without any clue as to what, how or why. There was this one guy who signed up the night before, and drank away all his bonus money."

"No, no, no, you don't understand, mate," Jack tried again. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The one, the only!"

"Scrum, and the pleasure's all mine."

Scrum? Pintel and Ragetti were better names than that.

"And I'm Henry," I spoke up.

But he paid me no attention. Which was just typical. The three of us got to work mopping the floors, and as we worked, I noticed Jack taking a closer look around.

"Scrum?" Jack called, and the other pirate moved closer. "Why is there a glass coffin?"

I turned and looked over at what Jack had nodded his head towards. It _was_ a glass coffin, and from the looks of things, it wasn't for burying dead men.

"Do I look like the man in charge?" Scrum replied.

In other words, he didn't know.

"Look, Scrum, where are we?" I asked, leaning against my mop.

"'Cuse me, Cap'n Sparrow, sir, I'll be right honoured to welcome you and your daughter aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

_Queen Anne's Revenge_? Why did that name sound familiar...? _Oh great_.

"Blackbeard."

* * *

Around midday we were ordered out on deck to...well, scrub it. The job reminded me of why I never listened to Jack's orders unless they were important. And an order like this categorized as not important.

So why did I do it? I'll tell you why. Because a six foot scary guy with a whip told us to. Honestly, he made Davy Jones' crew look like simple-minded butlers.

He whipped Scrum, who cried out in pain but got back to work. Jack and I watched the guy walk away.

"E's a curious one," I noted, not daring to utter an insult for once.

"He's been zombified," Scrum explained.

"Eh?"

"Zombified," Scrum repeated. "Blackbeard's doing. All the officers are the same. Makes them more _complined_."

To prove his point, the zombie guy whipped another unfortunate crew member.

"And prepetrally ill-tempered," Jack added.

The zombie man snapped his head round, glaring at Jack.

"That's why I didn' say anythin'," I hissed.

"Which is a record for you."

"I don' 'ave a death wish."

"Come on, you two," Scrum told us. "Scrub."

* * *

Later on in the afternoon we were hoisting the sails. I think it's safe to say that it's the most work Jack and I have ever done on a ship, since Jack's always bossing the crew around and I'm ignoring his commands.

"Five days underway, at least," Jack noted.

"Aye," Scrum said. "You can tell that by the smell of the sea?"

"No, the smell of the _crew_."

"We can't 'ave been asleep fer _tha'_ long," I spoke up.

"That's because we were drugged, or darted, either one," Jack informed, before looking up and noticing something. "What did that poor son do?"

I looked up and spotted what he'd seen. A man was tied to the mast, and judging by how he was dressed, he looked around the same class as Will had been. He actually looked a little like Will.

"Him? Churchy fellow," Scrum replied. "Always going on about the Lord almighty. A missionary, is his story. What I 'eard is that 'e got captured in a raid; rest of his ship got killed, but not 'im. First mate wouldn't let it happen, on account of his standing with the Lord. The first mate is sticking her neck out for some prisoner."

"She probably 'as a crush on 'im," I pointed out.

"Her?" Jack questioned. "The first mate is a 'her'?"

"Back to work!"

We all jumped up, and while Scrum ran off to do just that, Jack and I turned towards the helm to see just who this first mate was. Our eyes grew wide.

It was Angelica.

Well, at least that solved the mystery of how we ended up on the ship.


End file.
